


Equivalent exchange等價交換

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cruel scene, Demons, Disgusting scene, Experiment, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Secrets, Soul link, Witches
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 森之魔女幾乎不會拒絕上門求助的靈魂面對一個無助的幼小骷髏，她明知無法在他身上獲取任何回報但她仍然將他收留下來這是一個善良魔女與迷途惡魔的故事
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Comments: 56
Kudos: 23





	1. 森之魔女

**Author's Note:**

> 這是個在煮飯的時候，看見等在旁邊的小傢伙時想到的故事  
> 原本應該會是個小短篇  
> 但寫著寫著忽然具體了起來，深深的感到自己的腦汁即將告罄  
> 而且我的Google文件好像快寫不下了…  
> 我可能要考慮篇章的更新優先度，以節制我的寫作時間…  
> 告訴我您的想法或意見！
> 
> 希望您能有一段快樂的閱讀時光：)

曾經，她不懂得陽光曬在臉上的美好。  
她挑選並剪下藥田裡仍沾著露珠的花苞，雖然它在盛開時會很美，但是此時將它摘下才會有最好的藥效。在手指搭上最後一株時，她轉念一想，也許用不了這麼多，所以她留下了最後一株，期待它能開出美麗的花。

曾經，她不懂得欣賞萬物滋長時的美麗。  
她走向屋後，翻出一片在河中漂洗了七個日月輪替、柔軟並帶著韌度的植物纖維所編織而成的曬架，將剛剛採下的花苞仔細的除塵後隨意的灑在上面。可能要多曬兩天才夠乾，最近霧有點大，她心想。雖然陽光穿過霧層變得微弱、溫和許多，勞動了一整個上午，她仍然會感覺燥熱口渴。

曾經，她還是個人類。  
她注視著水杯裡的自己，沉思數秒後將它一口飲盡，她必須要接受這個事實，但是她還能堅持多久？水珠在自己的唇邊滑過，輕輕的擦拭它，在換氣時她吐了一個滿足的嘆息。是的，是應該要知足，至少她還有選擇。

如今，她在常年漫霧的森林裡，做為一個魔女，任何一個需要幫助的靈魂來叩響她設在入口處的門鈴，她都會對他們伸出援手，她為此感到滿足，她有選擇的權利，而且她深信自己手裡抓著的正是正確的答案。

她拖著沒有裙架的裙擺回到屋裡，屋裡的大釜下有著與尋常不同顏色的火光，那是由她的魔力所掌控著的低溫火，再三確認溫度在合理範圍，她仔細翻動釜底的材料。抬頭，壁爐上方吊著的香草的乾燥程度恰到好處，她的嘴角輕輕上揚，她伸手取下適當的量並放在掌心、輕輕搓揉，被充份乾燥的草葉在手心裡發出清脆好聽的破碎聲，她低聲禱念，碎葉化為粉塵落入大釜之中，在她輕輕攪動時、魔力漸漸滲入了藥湯之中，她一邊跺腳一邊彈指，火光的顏色改變後、釜底的液體快速的翻騰了起來。

「來吧！加把勁！讓它更好一點！」  
她用手指及趾尖演奏出一個歡快的節奏，釜底的液體在快速的消減，直到幾乎快燒乾的時候她用力的踏步並猛然的合掌、拍出了一個響亮的結尾，火焰在那瞬間轟的一聲化成了青煙，她轉動爐邊的轉盤，轉盤絞動鍊條、大釜隨之緩緩傾倒，她撈起桌上已經燙過水並充份乾燥的玻璃瓶，在確認釜底的藥湯已經一滴不漏的被裝瓶後、她開心的將它舉起，不由得為它露出了開心的微笑，但身後突如其來的動靜讓她差點將瓶子脫手。

回過頭，一個小小的身影正扭著手指、小心翼翼的在觀察她，似乎在苦惱下一步該怎麼做。

「啊啊、肚子餓了嗎？快好了！再等我一下子哦！」  
她快速瀏覽身後的架子，選了適合的瓶塞將玻璃瓶封緊，在樹皮標籤上寫下藥名，仔細的用繩子將它繫到瓶身上、並快速的將它歸類到正確的位置，她滿足的嘆氣後轉身看向這個小小的新房客，他是帶著黑色的翅膀的小骷髏，雖然不知道他的名字，但那不成問題。

「小傢伙，來吧，告訴我你今天想吃些什麼？」  
她向他伸手，但他只是盯著她，三秒後她將懸在空中的手收回。

「嗯…沒關係，那跟著我來廚房好嗎？」  
他還是張著眼眶盯著她，但她知道他聽進去了，在確認大釜下的火光已經完全熄滅後，她緩步踏出鍊金室，偷偷回頭，小小的骷髏邁著小小的步伐，在他發現她在看他的時候就會停下腳步、大大的眼眶裡的光點無辜的看著她。她壓抑想衝過去好好抱抱他的衝動，為什麼小怪物會這麼可愛呢？她嘆氣後放慢腳步，聽身後嗒嗒響起的腳步聲，有人可以陪伴是這麼有趣的事，她莫名的失落，她知道有一天要將他送回他應該去的地方，她不該跟他太過親近。

拐進廚房，她拍拍手掌，金屬櫃門以滑順的速度往旁邊移開，櫃裡涼爽的霧氣隨之瀰漫、沿著地板舞動消散，櫃子裡擺滿了她在各個季節裡收藏下來的食材，她從櫃子前讓開、好讓小怪物能清楚看見櫃子裡的東西。

「來，今天想吃什麼？」  
小怪物盯著她的臉，然後緩緩的將目光移到櫃子裡、左右飄移，最後停在雞蛋上面。

「嗯，今天也是雞蛋？要不要加點什麼？」  
他的目光緩緩的在其它食材上漫步，最後移到旁邊紅通通的蔬菜上。

「蕃茄？嗯，讓我想想該怎麼辦…」  
她從櫃子裡取出幾顆蕃茄和雞蛋，歪頭思考，再度拿出了洋蔥、胡蘿蔔和馬鈴薯，全都擺到桌上後再取出牛奶，轉身的時候她發現小怪物對洋蔥皺起了眉頭。

「這個？不喜歡？」  
她將洋蔥舉起來時，小怪物甚至退了一步。

「看樣子是不能吃…好，我會記住，我們不吃它！」  
她乾脆的將它扔進去後、用鞋尖在地上拍出了兩個音符，櫃子自動關閉。

「到椅子上等我，很快就好。」  
小怪物沒有移動腳步，只是安靜的蹲下看著她，她無奈的嘆息，指著離他不遠的旁邊。

「那裡有小凳子，你可以坐在那邊看。」  
小怪物移動小小的步伐，坐定在位子上後繼續對她展示那對無辜的大眼眶，她笑了。

「唉，可愛的小傢伙，我能拿你怎麼辦呢？」  
她彈指，爐子裡冒出火花，她先將所有的蔬菜都扔進水盆、將鍋子擺上爐子，在裡面倒上適量的油，回頭將胡蘿蔔仔細的清洗後、帶皮切丁，轉身就直接扔到鍋上。在幫馬鈴薯削皮時她放慢速度、仔細的清除每個角落的皮層並檢查它是否變色、再度切丁下鍋，香氣漸漸出現了，接著蕃茄、牛奶及高湯，最後將雞蛋打進去後調味。先是自己試了一口之後、她用湯匙舀了一小口，轉身到小怪物眼前蹲下。

「吃看看？」  
小怪物並沒有將湯匙接過去、直接張口，小小的尖牙露了出來，啊呣一聲、緊緊咬住湯匙。

「哎呀，湯匙不能吃，要還我。」  
她輕輕拉動手指，直到木匙被咬住的力道消失才慢慢往上抽出來。

「可以嗎？可以就點頭，不行就搖頭。」  
小怪物沒有動，她歪頭想了一下，將頭往前點。

「這是點頭…表示肯定的意思，這個是搖頭…表示不好、否定的意思，懂嗎？」  
她示範了一次，然後對他露出微笑，小怪物張著眼眶，做出一個難以辨視的點頭。

「你懂了？」  
這次小怪物點頭的幅度變大、也變快了一點，她的嘴角綻放了大大的微笑。

「做得好棒！你好聰明！」  
她想摸摸他的頭，但他小小的肩膀明顯往後畏縮，幅度很小，但她的手已經僵在半空中了，最後在小怪物的目光中緩緩縮回去。

「抱歉…我忘記你不喜歡被觸碰，對嗎？」  
小怪物的眼眶微微的皺起，沒有點頭、也沒有搖頭。

「沒關係…那，要吃飯了嗎？」  
小怪物點頭，她微笑著要他上餐桌邊等，她轉身幫他舀湯，在放到桌上時她輕輕的幫他先吹涼後才將湯匙給他，然後翻開桌上的蓋子、幫他切了一片麵包到盤子裡，小怪物學得很快，除了第一次是直接把臉埋進碗裡，現在她看到一個會細嚼慢嚥、安靜喝湯的小怪物。

「照顧你一點成就感都沒有…你太乖、也太聰明了。」  
她皺眉露出無奈的微笑，小怪物眼眶裡的光點移向她，然後輕輕的歪頭，她嘆氣。

「我不該讓你學到那些人類的習慣，我想那對你不好。」  
她支著下巴，但是她打從心裡覺得小怪物實在太可愛，苦惱是否該導正這個小小的動作。此時，一陣清脆的鈴聲若有似無的響起、音色飄渺。

「…有人來了呢，希望不是什麼太糟的麻煩，小東西，你可以待在這自己吃嗎？我需要離開一小段時間…這樣好了，這個給你。如果要找我的話就搖搖它，我會知道，好嗎？」  
她從腰包裡取出一對小小的鈴鐺，用手指扣著其中一顆、輕輕的搖動，發出聲音的卻是另一個，她將其中一顆鈴鐺解下，放到桌上，小怪物看了一眼鈴鐺，給她一個輕微的點頭。

「好孩子，我很快回來。」  
她微笑，輕輕的合掌並在原地轉一圈後，身上多了一件深紅色的斗篷，將自己好好的藏在下面，她無聲的走向門外，沒有看見小怪物在她身後將鈴鐺小心的握在手裡的樣子。

「是誰敲響了魔女的門鈴？」  
她在訪客的身後稍然出聲，但訪客看不見她，她現在是不可視的。

來人轉頭四處張望，是個綁著金色髮辮的人類孩子，穿著綠色的短斗篷，模樣非常可愛。村民似乎理解到森林魔女對幼小的孩子及老人特別寬容，所以她的訪客幾乎都是這兩個年齡層，她淡淡的苦笑。

「是、是魔女大人嗎？」  
「是的，妳一個人來嗎？」  
「啊、我的爸爸在森林外面等我。」  
「…告訴妳的父親，如果再有孩子獨自穿越森林，我將不再開放小徑。」  
小小的孩子表情驚恐，急著為她的父親澄清。

「對、對不起，魔女大人！是我、是我自己說想要見魔女大人！請您不要生氣--」  
「告訴我，妳今天來是為了什麼？」  
「…我的媽媽生病了，請您救救她！」  
「妳有帶她的東西來嗎？」  
她慌張的摸摸口袋，但掏出來的都是小孩子的玩具和一些漂亮的石頭及野花。

「我、我去跟爸爸拿！」  
她轉身就準備開跑，但魔女阻止她。

「孩子，妳的衣服是妳的母親為妳裁製的嗎？」  
「是、是的！這是我的生日禮物！」  
「將妳的斗篷脫下來。」  
小女孩的身體僵住，她顯然沒有料到魔女大人會跟她要求這項物品，但她捏了捏小手，快速的將斗篷解了下來。

「看見那邊的郵箱了嗎？放進去。」  
小女孩掂起腳尖，艱難的將她心愛的斗篷放好，並小心的將郵箱蓋蓋回去，她等待魔女的下一步指示，但身旁一片安靜，她甚至可以聽到枯葉的落地聲，但她不敢再度將蓋子打開，只得蹲在原地，一步不移。

當過了三十分鐘、魔女的聲音再度響起時，她差點因為腳麻而跘倒。

「好孩子，把郵箱打開吧。」  
她再度掂起腳尖，驚喜的發現她的斗篷回來了，上面還放著一個小小的包裏。

「告訴你的父親照著上面的指示餵藥，七天後為我帶來三匹跟斗篷一樣的布料。」  
「咦？三匹就可以了嗎？」  
「妳要好好的跟妳的母親學習，她擁有一雙善織的巧手。」  
小女孩的臉上綻放了大大的笑容，她向著郵箱深深的鞠躬，想了一下，轉身對著郵箱後的小徑再度鞠躬，魔女為她可愛的舉動做出一個無聲的微笑。

「孩子，拿起妳身邊的樹枝，火光會為妳趨走恐懼，現在去吧。」  
小女孩低頭發現旁邊有一支大小適中的小木棍，在她撿起時、小木棍的尖端發出了微弱但溫柔的光。

「再次謝謝您！善心的魔女大人！」  
魔女苦笑，希望她停止對魔女及巫師過份親和的想像，在大多數的情況下她們並不是非常好的接觸對象，在她們面前，死亡將不是最可怕的事。

但孩子會知道的，她的父母將會為她講述正確的故事。森之魔女的傳說跨越百年，一手持藥、一手持杖，她不光是驅去傷病，她也給予制裁，也曾因來人的無度索求而關上大門。而所有聽過傳說的人都知道，在這裡唯一的鐵則就是尊重生命，無謂的殺戮將會受到最嚴厲的警告，這座森林曾經有怪物進住，但就連他們都無法在此地久留，在這座森林歷史與律法都失去了意義，她就是森之魔女--Frisk。

而這位魔女大人在見到小怪物握著鈴鐺，坐睡在門口的樣子時也只能露出無奈的微笑。


	2. 小怪物

夜半時分，鈴聲輕微的響起，她快速起身，傾耳一聽發現鈴聲來自於她腰包裡，她驚慌的從被窩裡跳起，穿過另一道門，赫然發現小怪物的床是冷的，她的彈指聲隨著她的疾行響過每條走道，每盞燈火都在她身後被點亮，窗外下著冷冷的雨、雷聲轟隆。

最後她在鍊金房的角落發現滾落一地的草藥，那後面出現一個原本沒有的空缺，她緩緩靠過去，小怪物抓著鈴鐺，小小的身子縮成一團，眼眶下掛著一串發出黯淡藍光的眼淚。

「小傢伙？」

她點亮鍊金房裡所有的光，但為了避免小怪物碰到、她沒有點燃大釜下的火焰。

「小傢伙？你還好嗎？」

無法碰觸他，她只好蹲坐在他身旁試著再次呼喚他，一直到此時他眼眶裡的光點才回來，他抬頭看著她，她手上抓著另一顆鈴鐺，它正發出微小的鈴聲。

「是我的錯，我應該要想到我可能會找不到你在哪…我應該再給你另一顆的。」

小怪物發出了細微的嗚咽聲，將自己縮進她的懷裡，隔著衣料，他的顫抖仍清楚的傳達到她身上。

「小傢伙…」

她的手輕輕的撫上他的背，她感到他的小手緊緊的抓住她的衣服，她輕輕的抱住他，直到他的顫抖逐漸平緩，這是她第一次聽到小怪物的聲音，細細的，微小的哭泣聲。

從此，小怪物在不安的時候都會用他小小的手拍拍自己的胸口，那代表他想聽她的心跳聲，而這幾乎都發生在睡前，結果就是她常常發現自己抱著他就這麼睡過去了。 _ 也好，最近身體的狀況越來越好了 _ ，她微笑。

小怪物的狀況越來越好了，他甚至開始想幫助她，在她轉著大釜轉盤、發現自己把玻璃瓶擺得太遠時，他會掂起腳尖將玻璃瓶遞給她，第一次發現時她非常的驚訝，她甚至沒有發現他如何將它拿到手。在她笑著說做得好的時候，他會將頭往她的方向擺，她一開始不懂，直到他露出有點沮喪的表情走開時，她才想起來她曾經在稱讚他時想拍拍他。她難以形容後來他得到她的撫摸時他的表情有多可愛，雖然他只是微微的咧開嘴，但那讓她忍不住在他的額頭上親了一下，小怪物觸摸被她親吻過的地方對著她歪頭。

「因為你實在太可愛了…對不起啊。」

小怪物搖頭，然後用他小小的手拍了拍她的臉，她猜那是代表他想表達做的好，所以她再度微笑，然而在她轉身時，微笑從她的嘴角滑落。她不能再跟他這麼下去了，怪物必須遠離人類，她嘆息得相當的輕，不希望小怪物聽到，但他比她想像中的還要聰明。

她發現他在證明自己派得上用場，當她清點藥材決定隔天要做什麼時，隔日清晨她會發現小怪物將東西準備好以進行下一步，當少磨菇時、她會在門口看見籃子已經放好在桌上；當藥粉不夠時，她會發現磨缽已經清理過，連秤子都準備好放在一旁了！在她發現小怪物準備爬上調理架時，她第一次對他生氣。

「你不能這麼做！萬一受傷怎麼辦？」

她並沒有對他做出大聲的喝斥，但小怪物抓著自己的衣擺，因為她的指正而落淚，她第一次聽見他試圖說話。

「我、我…有、有---效，不--、不要、扔、扔…」

支離破碎，但是她懂了，比字面上更多，她緊緊的抱住他，將他按進自己的胸口、用心跳安撫他。

「我不會，永遠不會，你可以待在任何你想待的地方…我只是不希望你受傷。」

她第一次聽見小怪物大聲的哭號，那天她幾乎沒辦法讓他放手，最後他們只能坐在餐桌吃麵包配牛奶當晚餐。

隔天，小怪物有名字了，他努力的指著碗，吱吱唔唔的喊著湯，然後把手指指著自己。

「---sa、n---s，san------s。」

然後他的手指指著她。

「Frisk，我叫Frisk。」

她讓他按著自己的嘴型並慢慢的為他將音節拉開慢慢的複讀，但是小怪物沒辦法好好的將它讀出來、沮喪的幾乎沒辦法好好的吃飯。

「沒關係，慢慢來，你有很多時間。」

她微笑，拍拍他，然後回頭去做事，沒有發現當她的手離開他時、他眼中的失落。

當她忙了一個段落，回來發現他仍然坐在盤桌上吱吱唔唔時，她不由得回想當初怎麼發現他的。

那天早晨、森林的鳥兒不鳴叫，當她從森林間穿越時也沒見到任何一個好動的小生物，在空氣中，有一股燃燒過的味道，她穿越森林，從石礫堆上、從小溪邊，最後來到一個明顯出了差錯的地方，原本茂密的樹冠讓森林一直常保光線微弱，但那裡開了一個缺口，她在被燒爛的焦炭下發現了這個小小的怪物，一身是傷的小骷髏，如果不是他適時發出微弱的顫抖，她肯定會將他當成一個被燒成白骨的小怪物，然後將他就地風光大葬。

他幾乎沒有要醒過來的跡象、就這樣在她的床上睡了三天三夜，直到她發現床上沒有任何他的蹤跡，幾乎就要把房子翻過來時，才發現他在床底下和被單縮成一團球。她一開始就知道這個孩子很怕生，她花了很多時間才能讓小怪物在她在場的情況下進食，當她發現他是直接將臉埋進碗時，她決定跟他一起吃飯，她在他面前一次又一次的反複演示各種生活上的瑣事的動作，因為她沒辦法碰觸他、抓著他的手去做，她不想強迫他，而且也不應該。因為她知道，怪物離人類太近會出現問題，她知道自己做得不夠好，但為了讓他活下去，她只能這麼做。

漸漸的，小怪物向他展現依賴性，她不能說自己完全沒有私心，在他出現在自己一成不變的生命後，她漸漸從中感到滿足，她一次又一次的在心裡妥協， _ 還沒有問題，還沒有問題 _ 。她靠在門邊思索，她該怎麼辦，才經過這麼一點時間、她就放不下他了，既可憐的又可愛的小怪物。

「fu…frisk…」

這個名字被遺忘很久了，她一時都沒發現，直到感覺裙擺有輕微的拉力，往下看。

「frisk…」

小怪物眼眶裡無辜的光點往上看著她，她驚訝的張著嘴愣了好一陣子。

「天啊…你太令我驚訝了…小傢伙，我該拿你怎麼辦啊。」

她彎下腰想拍拍他，但他退開了。

「sa---ns。」

他指著自己，她笑了。

「你是對的，Sans。」

小怪物伸手，在她臉上輕輕的拍了拍，她靜靜的笑了，也拍了拍他留在她臉上的手，小怪物咧開嘴，眼眶因為他的微笑而微微彎起。

「好孩子。」

她再度在他的額頭上輕輕的親了一口，沒有發現低著頭的孩子臉頰上微微浮出的藍光。

鈴聲再度傳來，她叮嚀他絕對不能出現在人類面前，他在門後目送她穿上斗篷、無聲走向小徑的另一端，他走到門外，抓著鈴鐺等待，但過了很久很久，她都沒有回來，於是他搖動鈴鐺，但她還是沒有回來。

直到眼淚已經染濕他的前襟，她的身影才從霧的小徑的另一端出現，但她的腳步非常緩慢，小怪物向她奔去，驚訝的發現她身上都是血，她走過的每一步都綴上了血跡，她幾乎是拖著腳回來的。

他不敢碰觸她，她看上去就像瀕臨破碎邊緣的脆弱，他僵住了，因為他發現她身上傷最重的部份是她的腰側，那是她的腰包的位置，只需一秒，他就懂為什麼了，他原本緊握在手裡的鈴鐺掉落在地，眼眶裡只剩下眼淚，抓著她的手，驚慌失措。

_ 他太聰明了 _ …她苦笑。

「不…沒事的，我只需要一點時間…還記得嗎？我是森林魔女，是壞孩子的噩夢，是壞蛋們最可怕的敵人…對嗎？」

他只能點頭，害怕的看著他的手被她的血染紅。

「桌上有麵包還有水果…你可以照顧自己嗎？」

他只能點頭，感覺她的聲音越來越虛弱。

「我會沒事，不要擔心我…好嗎？」

他只能點頭，他連扶住她都做不到。

一步一步，他跟著她的腳步，血跡一路延伸到她的床上、染紅了被單，他為她抱來所有治療用的藥水，但她只是拍了拍他的頭微笑，然後告訴他、她必須要一段時間之後才會醒來，要他絕對不能離開太遠，否則他可能永遠找不到回家的路。

在她閉上眼睛的時候，他點頭，緊緊抓著她的手不放。

等她醒來，她發現小怪物坐在地上、將頭枕在她的手邊，她輕輕的拍拍他並呼喚他，看著他將眼眶緩緩張開、裡面沒有任何光線，看著他用小小的光點迎上她的目光時他身體開始顫抖，看著他小心的將她的手輕輕按上他的臉頰，看著他不斷的蹭著她的手、像是在確認這不是夢，在幾個呼吸後，她在驚恐裡跳起來。

「…你能告訴我…我睡了多久嗎？」

他花了好長的時間才找回他的聲音。

「…十年。」

而她因為他原本細柔的聲音變得如此沙啞時掉淚，因為他臉上的傷痕而哭泣，因為他眼眶裡仍然充滿對她的愛而傷心。

「…沒關係… _ 我們 _ 有很多時間，對嗎？…」

她緊緊的擁抱他臉上令人心疼的微笑，他在聽見她的心跳時靜靜哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很好，我終於知道怎麼為同一個主題正確添加章節…  
> 我在工作中得到樂趣，不知道您是不是也一樣？  
> 歡迎留下您的想法與意見
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快：)


	3. 學徒

他一直守候的小女士像上緊發條般、忙碌的動了起來，準備重新確認整座莊園裡的每一樣物品，她回頭看著一直在背後亦步亦趨的腳步，雖然他仍然年輕，但她那句小傢伙卻怎麼都說不出口。

終於，她走出莊園，發現他從未走出小徑，因為她發現他清除了所有的血跡，而灑在門鈴前的那些石雕上的，完全沒有動過，再次回頭，他確實的如同她交待的，沒有跟上， _ 乖孩子 _ 。

她的手指在郵箱上彈出節奏、郵箱蓋幾乎在同時彈開，拍動手掌，郵件和各種物品從裡面滾出來並被分類來。

人類祈求她的憤怒消退，整個箱子裡塞滿了她從未請求的東西；但她要找的不是這個，剩下的是那幾張背面壓上章紋蠟封的信，她知道自己已經找到了讓她陷入沉睡的原因，她心驚這些信被傳送的次數，最上面的那一封是紅色，那幾乎壓垮了她總是挺直的腰線，一個深沉而悠長的呼吸後，她彈指，她在將信封化為灰燼的火光中動身， _ 必須抓緊時間 _ 。

當她帶著一堆物品回來時，看著他抓著早已失效的鈴鐺坐在門口，她張嘴幾次無聲的開合，最後她選擇用這個稱呼。

「Sans。」

她點亮了他眼中的光，那是他聽過最美的聲音。

「…是。」

他微笑著邁開步伐、快速的向她靠近，她這才為僅僅十年就能讓他長到幾乎跟她齊高的程度而驚訝。

「…真虧你能找到穿得上的衣服。」

他穿著襯衫及合身的背心，下身是能隱藏身形的寬臀褲，白色的綁腿收束在他的小腿骨下緣，腳下的鞋是她最低跟的寬楦皮鞋，他讓她想起很多年前打扮成男裝去人類村子的事。他有點困擾的低下頭，為他翻遍她的衣櫃而道歉，但她為在他身上看到的天賦展開笑顏，因為那些都藏在她的魔法底下。

「告訴我你怎麼做到的。」

他露出了有點害羞的表情，微笑點頭，走過藥田，她發現他跟她一樣留下最後一株會開花的藥草；踏上檯階，地板一塵不染；她站定在房間，看他彈指打開所有的櫃子，它幾乎變得比原先還要更整齊；走到廚房，櫃門打開，他用森林裡所有能採到的食材塞滿櫃子，但角落堆著那些原本就在的洋蔥；最後她們的腳步踏在鍊金房，所有的器具被擦拭得閃亮，藥材被適當的整理並補充，只是她原先放在櫃子上的藥劑已經全數失效、化為黯沉的烏濁。

當他垂下肩膀時，她知道他正在沮喪，因為動作仍和他小時候一模一樣，他仍然覺得他做得不夠好。

「不，你做得很棒…告訴我，你想學更多嗎？」

她柔聲詢問，而他的眼眶裡出現了她看過最堅定的眼神。

「是的。」

「好孩子。」

然後他們將從打理晚餐開始，她不能容許他吃得不夠營養，隔日將餐桌清空後，各種筆記和書本被堆積起來，Sans眼眶裡的光點都為之發直。

「我們開始學習吧！從讀書開始！」

她抓著他的手指開始從字母學起，一開始他並沒有辦法集中精神，但她發現在她離開位子之後，他會更努力練習以向她尋求下一個項目，沒辦法像以前一樣一直跟在她身邊、讓他難以適從。

「不要著急，這些都是最重要的基礎，我相信你辦得到。」

他在她的手掌下仍然沒有得到必要的安撫，但她太急於將所有的東西回復到軌道上，以至於她忽略了他的需求。她的目光一直鎖定在物質層面，對她而言，太多資源隨著時光被損毀了，她必須確保她照顧的孩子能得到最多的支援，她為十年的空白感到愧疚，所以傾盡全力想要彌補那些。

開放小徑過於被動，她將這個選項擺到了後頭，她頻繁的靠著偽裝來回村莊取得必需品，沒有注意到十年的時光在他身上積壓多少壓力，沒有注意到她無意間的忽視讓他失去原本就不多的笑容。 _ 忍耐，忍耐 _ ，他不希望自己再為她增添更多麻煩， _ 忍耐，忍耐 _ ，壓力如同即將潰堤的水壩，一觸即發。

起因是她的一個失誤，她在忙碌中割傷手指，她一點都不在意，這只是十秒鐘就能解決的小事，當鮮紅的血珠從她的指尖落下時，她發現孩子幾乎是瞬間就踩到她的身邊，他緊緊抓著她，全身顫抖，接著在她驚訝的目光中，他將她的手指含進嘴裡、開始吮吸她的血液。因為他貼著她的手，所以她可以感覺到他體內的魔力正在暴漲，緊接著、一道陰影遮蓋他們、他背上藏著的黑翼被完全解放、眼眶中的白點被魔力湧動的藍光取代，當讓手指從嘴裡放開的時候，他甚至留戀的再舔了一口。

「…我…必須…我…可以…」

他的聲音纏著魔力，她知道這已足於壓制一般的人類，緩緩的，他用左手將她的手壓上他的臉，右手緊緊纏住她的腰，等她發現的時候，她已經被他壓在牆上，他的目光仍緊緊的鎖著她。

「…確保妳…不會…」

他的吐息在從耳側往下移動，滑膩溫暖的觸感纏上她的脖子，一陣刺痛傳來、她才理解他正在咬她、並試圖在她身上尋求更多血液，而他獲得的魔力讓他以一種可視的速度壯大起來。

「…停下！」

咕嚕聲，他咬得更緊了，一陣如同雷擊般的麻痺貫穿了她、直達心臟，有什麼正在試圖脫離她的胸腔，這觸動了她所有的警報，她必須在事態全面失控前取得主控權，但她仍然不想傷害他，所以她再度嘗試。

「SANS！停下！」

在她喊出他的名字的時候，他停下了、以一種近似凍結的怪異姿態…她在嘆息中抱怨，現在她懂了， _ 他給了她他的真名 _ 。

「…不論你在做什麼，住手，在你被傷害之前。」

她甚至可以感覺到他的牙齒從她的皮膚下退出的觸感， _ 老天，他咬得有多深 _ ，她知道再慢一點，反制的魔法將會無視她的意願被發動，她不敢想眼前還未成長完全的怪物會被撕成碎片的可能。

現在她可以看見他眼中的光點慢慢恢復成原本的白色，但恐懼也慢慢的取代了他原本的狂暴，他顫抖著擦拭自己的嘴角，她可以看見他瞪著手背上融合血液的藍色唾液後、眼眶裡的光點縮得如同針尖。

「我做了什麼？…」

「你暫時被你的本能支配了。」

她沒辦法安慰他，這會是一件殘酷的事實，但這會是一個很好的教材，她知道這將會被永遠刻印在他的腦海，她的手滑過頸部的那些齒痕，刺痛只存在於一開始皮膚被咬穿的時候，他留下的唾液有抑制痛覺並喚起其它錯覺的功能。

「看見了嗎？這是你的魔法，這些液體會幫助你的獵捕行為…這種衝動可能會被周期性的喚醒，所以怪物成為了人類的眼中釘，因為這是不可預測的…而且如同剛才發生的，這種原始的衝動會凌駕在你的意願之上。」

他的眼眶現在完全是空的、他緊緊的抓住他自己的雙臂，她不懷疑下一秒他就會將自己拋出門外、試著讓自己永遠從她眼前消失，她需要抓住他的注意力，現在是關鍵。

「我是森之魔女。」

她往前踏步，而他在往後退，在她揮動手指後，魔力湧動，她知道他現在對任何的魔力流都非常敏感，這將會成功的吸引他的注意。

「禁術的守護人。」

魔力在她手中漸漸成形，他眼眶的光亮慢慢回來。

「我可以成為你的導師，讓你突破那些限制。」

她握住手裡的權杖，見過它的人幾乎都不在人世了，她已經想不起上次拿出它是什麼時候了，她完全不想多看一眼上頭繁複的花紋以及那些魔法結晶，那上面曾經覆滿血腥。

她將它高高舉起後往地面敲擊，魔力擊碎了空間、魔法符文從它的底部湧出、在地面繪製了一輪耀眼的圖形，精緻、美麗，如同一張符文織成的網，隨著元素的躍動、那些光和本不該存在的風讓Sans發現他們已經進入異度空間，眼前的魔女閃耀著比星空更美的光、日月在她的眼中是渺小的沙塵，世間萬物都拜倒在她的腳下。

「Sans the skeleton，告訴我，你是否有這個意願？即使你將倒旋因果的秤鉈，脫離這個世界的律法、成為種族之外的異類。」

隨著輕柔的磨擦聲，他在魔女的跟前跪下，呼喚自己所有的魔力根源，倒置的白色靈魂在他的掌中發出強烈的光芒。

「…如果我知道我會傷害您，我寧願我一開始就不存在…我不在乎我會變成什麼 _ 東西 _ 。」

他咧出一個悲傷而柔軟的微笑，將他的靈魂托起、使它往魔女腳下移動，魔女閉上了眼睛，如果他有皮膚，他將會理解這種感覺是寒冷，好像那微小的動作就能奪走世界上所有的光。她輕輕的轉動權杖，有幾個不相鄰的符文閃動，形成了光鍊扣制了他的行動。

「忍耐吧，痛苦將折磨你…這不會很快結束。」

她的眉頭皺起，眼簾微微的掀開，在長長的睫毛下他仍能看見光。

「我準備好了。」

他看著那道溫柔的目光，在心裡許願他能永遠看見它們。在那一瞬間、腳下的光譜如同死亡山脈中躍起的惡龍、群起衝擊那顆倒置的靈魂，它們穿透、它們破壞、它們重建，靈魂被分解打散、再度被聚合後，在下一秒繼續痛苦的被打碎，Sans發出他有史以來最大的嘶吼聲。

她彷彿看見自己跪在同樣的地點、如同他一般痛苦的掙扎，唯一的不同是她並非自願…那些魔法師和魔女像鬼魅般圍在她的周圍，帶著嫉妒的冷漠目光刺痛了她，他們在她身上實驗，盤算著當一切結束後如何取得那些蝕刻在她靈魂上的力量，痛苦的記憶如潮水湧來，她閉眼，但靈魂受折磨的嚎叫瞬間停止，她倒轉權杖、驚愕的看向眼前的怪物，她必須確認那些看似無盡的折磨是否殺了他，但她錯了。

「…請…不要、停下…我…不痛。」

他甚至在佈滿冷汗的臉上拉開了笑容，但牙根吱吱作響、她不懷疑它們隨時都有可能斷裂。

「…我知道了，接下來在結束前都不會再停下。」

權杖再度被轉動、符文繼續痛擊他的靈魂，他這次僅僅只是皺緊了他的眉頭、將所有呼喊咬死在自己的嘴裡，痛苦的汗在他的下顎凝結落下，在他的身下聚積，他仍然沒有放棄。

「保持你的呼吸…維持你的意識！」

她忍不住為他鼓動，他的笑容展得更開了一些，眼淚從他的眼眶湧出，在那之上，他小小的目光鎖在她悲傷的眉間，他用力吸氣，閉眼催動自己的靈魂、符文蝕刻的速度整整加快了一倍。

「SANS！」

他的身體被魔力撐起，全身籠罩在藍色的光芒之下！她腦海計算過所有可能性，但這在她的預畫之外、她沒想過怪物可以反過來操控那些符文，一個令人顫怕的訊息閃過…怪物是由魔力和靈魂結合的生物，換言之，他們比人類更容易突破生命的限制，如果這個事實被怪物們所知悉，世界將之顛覆。

在最後一道閃光後，符文被完全吸收了！她驚愕的發現自己創造了一個連她自己都沒有自信能與之對抗的…惡魔。

「…我…是不是…」

他再次跪回地面，現在他們已經回到了那個昏暗的房間。

「有…資格…」

她試圖保持自己的呼吸。

「…繼續…待在妳身邊…了？」

他往前倒下時，看見她著急的往前抓住他，從她胸前傳來的鼓動比以往都還要來得更快更響亮，他不由得呼出一口滿足的嘆息。

「…不要丟下我…」

這是他唯一的願望，他以為他並沒有說出口、因為感到安心而在她懷中沉沉睡去，沒有看見她哀傷的表情。

「看看我都做了什麼…」

她仰頭嘆息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是否相信，一朵最小的火花也能遼原？  
> 當初的小小靈感，現在已經在我的腦海裡燒成一片火海  
> 我希望您也能感受到它！  
> 歡迎告訴我您的想法
> 
> 祝您有一段快樂的閱讀時光：)


	4. 最重要的事

他感到自己如同重生。

他可以在呼吸裡感覺生命的脈動，空氣中光塵舞動著魔力，如此鮮明、如此透徹。他用指骨滑過每一格布料上的紋理，試著分辨每一道微弱而溫柔的陽光，當她的聲音響起時，他感覺靈魂都為之顫動。

「感覺很不一樣，對嗎？」

他的感覺更加敏銳了，他發現自己可以在她身上讀到更多，光如何在她眼裡反射、她說話時嘴唇的移動方式、她的表情、她的動作，他盯著她，直到她的腳跟離開他的視線。

「來吃早餐吧。」

他從床上滑下，視線緊緊的跟隨她的背影， _ 她好像在發光 _ ？所有的東西跟她放在一起都會相形失色，他在心裡這麼想。

「我幫你煮了你以前最喜歡的蕃茄雞蛋燉湯。」

他從她手上接過碗，乖巧的回到位子上，等她將切好的麵包遞給他後坐下、他才開始舉起湯匙。

「好吃嗎？」

「…嗯，非常。」

她發現自己很難專注在對話，他的目光緊緊的鎖在她的臉上、以至於它如此難以被忽視，他的眼底有無盡的情緒在翻動，而她知道那是什麼，她努力克制自己想從餐桌上逃開的念頭， _ 這個孩子對她只是單純的崇拜…而他還不能理解那只是刻印現象 _ ，但她仍不想打擊她，她尋思這會在日後自然淡掉， _ 在她離開之後 _ 。

「那就好，爐子上還有很多。」

她低下眼簾繼續早餐，Sans感到有點異樣，他察覺自己可能讓她感到困擾，那是為什麼？然而他花了好一陣子的時間才想到自己一直在盯著她看，這會讓她不愉快？Sans將自己的目光移到自己的碗裡，在眼角餘光察覺她的肩膀微微放鬆，他知道他猜對了，他安靜的思考自己以前是怎麼做的。

「還要再一些麵包嗎？」

Sans微微歪頭並咧出微笑，像他還小的時候，然後他得到他想要的反應，Frisk的微笑，他感覺身體裡的某處被擠壓、有一股微弱且不容忽視的騷動，在他伸手接過她遞來的麵包時，他可以感覺騷動在擴大，但他知道這不該讓她察覺，隱隱約約的，他知道他還不夠成熟，他知道自己必須等待，所以他只是默默的將那些情緒藏在微笑下面，他學會了何為耐心，他仍然有時間…

在她們收拾餐桌後，Frisk檢查了他的進度，並給了他一些基本的測驗，而她驚訝的發現他學習的方式跟她有很大的不同。她傾向橫向式學習，語文、算數、草藥種類等等，以由淺入深的方式同步前進，但他似乎比較傾向樹狀式學習，專攻一類、在旁及其它科目時加入必須習得的元素，雖然一開始非常艱難且緩慢，但當他湊齊所有需要的元件後、進度飛快，她如果扔出一個他還未學習到的物品單詞，他可以拆解它的前後去推測它背後的意思或查詢的方向。

是所有的怪物都如他一般聰明、還是這是只屬於他的特質？她不由得對此感到好奇，而他給予的回饋讓她得到很大的滿足，在測驗中，他甚至證明自己已經可以開始依照她的筆記去調配基礎藥水，雖然品質仍無法到達她的水平，但這樣的進程遠遠超越人類學習的速度，她可以教導他更多的東西… _ 在她不得不離開這裡之前 _ ，Sans在她思索時沒有忽略那個快速從她眼中掠過的陰影。

「我做的不夠好…您可以教我該怎麼做嗎？」

他在試探，但在她的目光與他接觸時，他感覺自己內部的某個深處在 _ 動搖 _ ，他必須掩飾、所以他快速的低下眼，這讓她以為他在沮喪，當她的手輕撫他的顴骨以安慰他時，他必須強迫自己把注意力移開才能抑止來自 _ 靈魂深處的騷動 _ ，他知道自己渴望著什麼、但仍然不是時候，他必須忍耐到自己足夠強大到能越過她的憂慮， _ 不論那是什麼 _ 。

他漸漸認清自己想要的不是像昨晚那種違反她的意願的東西，而是更多的…更加深沉的東西。所以他強迫自己微笑，向她展示如同他還不懂會讓他為之動搖之物前的表情。

「我的筆記是仍在學習基礎時寫下的東西，那是長久以來由各個導師重複教授學生累積下來的方法，最單純、最簡略的那種，但每個人都有不同的步調。」

她在確定Sans已經開始進入狀態後繼續往下說。

「重點不在於如何呈現它，而是帶動魔力的方式。你在使用魔咒的時候會覺得就算是同一句魔咒，每次在使用時效果的強弱卻差異很大嗎？看看這些藥水，你可以從它的純粹度感覺到明顯的差異，對嗎？」

Sans看了看自己提煉出的藥水，有些看上去像被蒸餾過的清徹、有些卻帶著雜質，他輕輕的點頭。

「那就是魔力流的有趣之處，你必須用你的心去引導魔力…有些人想像成跳動的火焰、水面的波紋…呵，我看到你的表情了，這是很糊模的概念，但魔力本身就不是像水或藥粉那樣可以精準量測的物質，所以你一時之間很難理解，對嗎？」

Frisk在面對他疑惑的表情時，露出了寬容的微笑，她揮動手指、在空氣中釋放了一些魔力，淡淡的光點與絲狀的光線在她的指尖中翻飛，她可以看見他眼睛中的光點正隨著那些魔力在移動。

「像是在煮魔藥的時候，你心裡一定是在回想我怎麼做的吧？但你如果專注在你的魔力上時，你會發現在你揉和魔咒時，它會是連續而沒有規則的波動…我呢，在引導它時會將其想像成音律或樂章，它會在某些點被激發，像這樣…」

空中的光紋和她腳上踩出節拍一樣，在空中畫出了美麗的波浪，Sans注意到光點在波峰的頂點會特別閃耀。

「對的，我注意到你已經抓到重點了，在激發點使用魔咒，它就會發揮最大的效益。」

Sans在她手中的魔力消散的時候、低頭看了自己的手，他回想起自己雖然總是學著她拍手或是用腳點出一模一樣的節奏，但效果仍然不同，他一直以為那些動作就是魔咒的要件，原來一直都是錯的。

「我的老師當初在教導我的時候說她會想像魔力流像筆尖，直接在腦海畫出她要的魔咒，然後在結尾的地方激發，而我到目前為止，仍未看見能將魔咒用得比她更好的人…但像我剛才所說的，每個人都有不同的步調，呈現的方法也不同，這取決於你的心，你必須去傾聽它，只是…」

在聽到最後兩個字時，Sans停下手上的筆記抬頭看向她，發現她臉上帶著微妙的表情。

「我實際上沒有研究過怪物使用魔法的方式…也許不一樣也不一定？」

她苦笑了，但Sans搖頭，對她露出微笑。

「我相信您說的那些絕對能對我有所助益…因為您確實點出了我疑惑的地方，至於吸收多少，應該是要看我有多努力…也許還要借助一點小小的運氣？」

Sans像他還小的時候、笑著將頭偏向一邊，Frisk笑著拍了拍他的顴骨。

「我相信你可以的…只是你提醒了我一件很重要的事。」

「是？」

「你必須為自己再起一個名字…你不能隨意的將真名給別人，尤其是像我這樣的…這會成為威脅…有時候，死亡不是最可怕的事。」

Frisk的眼底浮上一抹深沉的哀傷，Sans可以感覺得到這必然與她的憂慮有關，Frisk輕輕的吐了一口氣後，很快的振作了起來，她的眼睛又恢復成原本的光芒，讓他覺得整個房間都亮了起來。

「好，今天的課就到這裡，再多你的小腦袋會轉不過來的，午餐想吃什麼？我們可以悠閒一點、慢慢準備。」

「…」

她難得看見他陷入苦惱的模樣，覺得有些新奇。

「我…希望由您來決定。」

「欸---可是我最不擅長決定這個…你知道我以前甚至用射飛鏢的方式來決定嗎？」

「咦？」

「就是把所有的材料寫在轉盤上，隨便扔點叉子還是餐刀、看它中哪個就吃什麼囉？…呃--你…怎麼了？」

在她興奮的說到一半，發現Sans的表情有點怪…

「哦--不、噗呼---我、我以為我們在說午餐？」

Frisk忍不住笑出聲來、Sans也笑了，臉上浮出一層淡淡的藍光，眼眶裡的光點在底部滾動。

「呼…所以你想試試看用這種方式取名字嗎？」

她對他揚起了一邊的眉毛，然後驚訝的發現Sans竟然認真的在考慮這種方式的可行性。

「等等、我是開玩笑的，你---嘖，好吧，我會幫你想的，只是你需要給我一點時間，我實在不擅長這種事情…」

Frisk用手指按了按自己的眉心，為了他的反應而苦笑。

「那麼，至少由你來決定吃什麼，這樣才公平…咦？好像哪裡怪怪的？」

取名字和想午餐在她的心裡被畫上等線？…Sans默默的有點傷心，但他還是釋然了，因為比起看她皺眉，他更願意看她展開笑容。

「…我想試試射飛鏢？」

在看著她一邊打開櫃子確定食材、一邊忙碌的在紙上寫些什麼的時候，他露出了柔軟的微笑，然後把自己往她的方向推，加入她的歡笑聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道這邊看起來很沉悶(嘆息)  
> 但我保證之會好起來的，至少我認為這會說明Frisk之後的反應為何是那樣的  
> 告訴我您怎麼想！
> 
> 希望您有一段悠閒的閱讀時光：)


	5. 饋贈

「我認為你已經找到你的方法了？對嗎？」

當她再次從外頭回來時，她驚訝的發現桌上擺滿了藥水瓶，如同她以前做過的那樣，依藥性分類、並標上標籤，最重要的是，它們的品質看起來是一致的優良，Sans微笑並微微的低下了頭，但她只是走過他的身邊、坐上椅子，他知道自己眼底的光會透露他的想法，所以他等了幾秒才抬頭，但他並沒有因為內心的失落而讓微笑從他的臉上離開，他只是默默的在心裡記下，因為她過去從來沒有忘記給他鼓勵， _有什麼地方出了錯_ 。

「你準備好展示給我看了嗎？」

Frisk在微笑的時候並沒有看著他的眼睛，他的心裡數著， _ 2 _ 。

「好的。」

他轉身走向工作檯，大釜的火被調小了，他沒有像她一樣在地上踩出節拍、也沒有發出任何的聲音，只是保持著穩定的速度攪動大斧，Frisk留意到他將所有的材料精準的量出定量後依加入順序擺放，他甚至不用看、只是勾動手指、他的魔力就會帶起材料以一種很穩定的狀態捲入他攪動時形成的漩渦。當大斧的光開始變化，Frisk知道魔力確實在起效、他的做法比她還要快速並更加的穩定，甚至可以成為一個經典的範例。

他彈指的聲音在房裡迴響的同時、大斧冒起了一陣輕煙，當他將藥劑倒出封好瓶塞並寫上名字後擺到桌上，清徹、帶著微微的魔力，散發出如同寶石一樣的微光，他已經是一個合格的魔藥師了，只要他繼續精進、很快，他將會超越她。在Frisk對其作出評價之前，她將目光從他身上移開了，Sans沒有錯過這個異常 _ ， _ 在她回來之後短短的時間內， _ 這是第3次 _ 。

Sans穿越了她的身側，一語不發，Frisk不由得愣了一下，她呆然的看著他走出門後又快速的走回來，手上的托盤有兩個杯子和餅乾，然後他安靜、快速的將杯子和點心擺在她面前，並在她面前坐下。

「…怎麼了？」

「我認為您會需要這些，您今天…不太對勁。」

Frisk快速的將自己的嘴巴合上，她的弟子看她就像在看書一樣，他的目光柔軟卻堅定，展現耐心等待她的回應，她不由得把目光移到杯子上，熱花茶，她敢打賭他已經幫她加好一匙糖和一匙花蜜，那一直是她最喜歡的比例。

「我沒想到…我是這麼失敗的師傅。」

她看見自己在杯子裡的倒影，看上去有點困擾。

「我做錯了什麼嗎？」

她從餘光中看見Sans放在桌上的手正在緩緩的收緊，她抬起目光，他仍然在看著她，她感到靈魂深處的動搖，她嘆息，時間到了， _ 妳該面對這個事實了 _ 。

「Sans，你沒有錯，錯的人是我。」

Sans的表情顯然不認同，但他只是默默的注視他的師傅，等待她把話說完。

「你還記得以前發生過什麼嗎？在來到我的森林之前。」

她可以看見他鬆開下巴，但他什麼也沒說。

「那至少，你知道人類和怪物之間是如何的吧？」

她帶著苦澀的微笑，繼續往下說。

「我給了你刀，卻沒告訴你它的意義…」

Sans看著她的手指在杯緣移動，她正在思索她的用詞。

「我知道你們的種族幾乎只靠魔力的強度來確定階級的高度，但你已經突破你的限制了，你將打破目前的勢力結構，於是你將成為你們種族裡的威脅…對於人類，你會是最可怕的毒藥，很快的，你會超越我、成為魔法界裡的頂點，只要你想，總有一天你將君臨於萬物之上。」

「我不在乎那些，我也不會去做，我會永遠待在這裡…什麼都不會改變。」

Sans打斷她的話，他沒辦法忽視Frisk語氣中把她自己擺到過去式，但Frisk搖頭。

「沒有什麼是永遠不變的，而森之魔女的名號將消失在歷史洪流之中。」

Frisk雙手微微的合在一起，Sans失去了眼眶中的光。

「是你讓我理解我的命運是如何的。」

她露出了一個微笑後喝了一口他為她泡的茶，繼續往下說。

「你不懂你來到我這裡的時候發生了什麼事，這座森林是我一手孕育的，我的手可以穿越所有的樹冠、觸及每一片落葉、撫過每一道微風，但是你卻在最妙的時機穿透了所有的屏障和陷阱，而當你開始在我面前展現天賦後…有個魔女這麼說過，世界上沒有偶然，只有必然。」

Sans默默的看向他和她之間的影子，看上去如此的相似，但是他們之間又如此的不同。

「如果可以，我會確保自己對你的教導、不偏向任何一方…但我沒有時間了，只希望你答應我，不要做無謂的追求。」

她的目光很沉，帶著濃厚的哀傷。

「我快要忘光了，關於我的過去，但我永遠記得我的師傅告訴我的那些，盡自己所能，但不貪求那些不屬於自己的。」

她舞動手指，魔力隱隱約約的浮現，她永遠忘不了她的師傅第一次為她展示時她有多驚訝，她嘴角帶著微微的笑容，但更多的是苦澀。

「最終，她死於其他的魔法師和魔女手下，他們也曾經是她的弟子。」

魔力的光芒像一首悲哀的歌曲，在她的手指微弱的循環著。

「他們追求更多的權力與力量，他們將師傅不肯傳授的那些禁咒用在每個孩子身上，而我的恨與執念成就了最後的那個字咒，我是他們的實驗中最終留下的那個…」

魔力組成的絲線和光點發出了不祥的形態，激烈的拉扯、消散後再度循環。

「在那之後，我成了追跡者的噩夢，我們之間的鬥爭幾乎像沒有盡頭一般…直到他們不擇手段的找出我的真名，我不能想像他們犧牲了多少無辜的生命…但最終，他們沒有殺了我，他們仍然無法放棄誘惑…我的真名成了最強的啟動咒文，由極少數的魔法師及魔女掌握，他們置身於各個國家的頂點，我的名字充斥在戰場的每個角落，業的報應不斷的在削弱我的靈魂但同時壯大我的力量…」

Frisk在這之後再喝了一口冷掉的茶，Sans得到他最不想知道的答案。

「是的，我即將走向我的命運的終點。」

「…多久？」

Sans的手在顫抖，但Frisk只是笑著搖頭，她已經接受了她的命運，只是等待。

「不！我不要，這不公平！您沒有錯！為什麼要受到這樣的遭遇？」

Sans從他的位置站起，杯子被翻倒，他的眼淚和金色的茶水從桌緣傾洩而下。

「命運是公平的，我已經走太遠了，而你…是命運給我的最後的饋贈。」

Frisk走向Sans，將他輕輕的抱在懷裡，讓他的眼淚滴在他曾經咬過的頸窩。

「我希望能有多點時間陪你，我還有好多東西沒有教你，但時間不多了…聽我說，不要怨恨任何人，盡自己所能、不要貪求…我會將我所有的東西都留給你。」

「我不要那些！我只想要您留下來…不要走…」

他在她懷裡哭得像十年前的孩子。

「噓…不要哭，我在這裡，即使我離開，我的靈魂仍會為你守望…你是我最棒的孩子，讓我沒有遺憾的離開，好嗎？」

他沒有回答，只是緊緊的抱著她，聽她的心跳聲、呼吸她的氣息、感受她的體溫，那一夜，她為他唱了一夜的歌，但最終他們都沒有睡去。

在那之後，她為他做了一件深紅色的斗篷，帶他走遍將來會屬於他的森林，和他一起寫一本魔藥書，將她以前寫下的所有魔咒筆記都傳授給他，教他她會的所有食譜，為他在睡前講述各種故事以教導他因果及善惡。但她給的越多、Sans就越低落，彷彿多學會一點，她的生命就少一些，她在每天醒來時都會看見他眼角的淚痕，而她對此能作的僅僅是幫他擦去還未乾涸的淚水。

「今天晚餐想吃什麼？剛剛採的蘑菇看起來很好吃，蘑菇濃湯？」

「嗯，只要是您煮的…都好吃。」

他將蘑菇從籃子裡倒出來，準備清洗，微笑看上去虛弱而哀傷，Frisk將手擺在他的手上面，Sans靜靜感受從她手裡傳來的溫暖…下一秒，世界顛倒，他只看見她的權杖砸在他的眼前，魔法陣在地面展開、符文鎖再度將他緊緊的扣住，當權杖再次落下時，冰冷的藍光圍繞著他，他沒有辦法發出任何的聲音，連手指都被緊緊的扣著、動彈不得。

「…對不起，我來不及給你起名字了，答應我你會好好的，好嗎？」

她從衣服底下抽出了一條項鍊，上面綁著一根鑰匙，在她將它放到他的脖子上時，他仍然在掙扎，然後看著她慢慢的退出魔法陣外。

她將盤著的頭髮解開，撤掉她的權杖，為自己泡了一杯茶，在她緩緩的拿起茶杯之時，地面發出震動，散佈在空氣中的魔力激烈的震盪，Sans開始感到耳鳴幾乎要貫穿他的腦殼，但她仍然優雅的坐在椅子上，不為所動。

如同隕石炸裂、光亮和爆音在門外爆開，震波讓所有沒被固定住的的東西都彈飛到另一側，門廊被破壞了一部份，但仍舊沒有太大的損壞，Frisk將茶杯放下，她只是將被吹亂的頭髮整理到耳後。

「…真是令人生厭，我們幾乎沒能撼動妳一分一毫。」

如入無人之境，一群魔法師和魔女帶著他們的法杖走進內室。

「我覺得你們做得很好，但我知道你們應該有什麼打算…」

Frisk輕鬆的走向前，雖然一干人等竭力克制了自己的腳步，但斗篷的下擺早就透露了他們的膽怯。

「我可以自己走…但我想你們不會希望我這麼做，對嗎？」

她舉起手的瞬間，他們確實往後退了一步，直到她再次揚手表示她什麼都不會做、他們才走向前來、對她揮動他們的法杖，金色和紅色的魔法鎖鍊緊緊的鎖住她的手，咒文化為光線、緊緊扣在她的臉上，像是一張面具。

「我們已經為妳準備好座駕了，請。」

Sans看著她嘴角彎著微笑，昂首走向門外，即使身困枷鎖，即使她手無寸鐵，即使身陷敵陣，沒有人能強迫她往前走，是她自己走出她一手建立的莊園，一次也沒有回頭。

餘下的，只有被她的魔法所保護、徒然掙扎的Sans。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好時光總是太少，您怎麼想？
> 
> 祝福您有一段美好的時光。


	6. 奉獻

她聽著水滴聲，已經過了三天，她滴水未進、他們也沒有讓她有休息的機會，他們希望這會讓她虛弱…面對他們的期待，她幾乎都要為之微笑，他們不明白他們看守的是什麼 _ 東西 _ 。

她在某種程度上已經脫離生命的規則了，她仍做這些事僅僅是為了讓自己感覺還像個人，她知道所有的魔法師都會對此感到如何的渴望，在追求智慧與力量的路途上、生命的盡頭對於人類實在太早了…她在內觀自己的同時感到如此的諷刺，她並不追求那些、卻取得了所有魔法師的期望；她的導師殷切的教導所有的弟子慈愛，卻死於弟子之手…現在輪到她了。

她在心裡哼著歌，她感覺比以往更加的接近她的導師…是時候了，她抬頭迎接她的送行人，即使臉上被寫滿咒文的布覆蓋，她仍微笑。

「老師，請你解開她的束縛。」

年輕女孩的聲音直率而魯莽，旁邊的人發出了輕微的抽氣聲。

「殿下，臣覺得不妥。」

「老師現在的意思是…即使現在這裡已經聚集了我們整個國王最頂尖的魔法師，仍舊無法與她抗衡？」

「…臣僭越，但您面對的是最惡名昭著的魔女，臣等不敢冒險讓您陷入危機的可能。」

「老師看不出來嗎？她是依她的自我意願坐在這的，我們必須給予正確的尊重！」

Frisk對其重新評價，她不禁想了想，如果她們不是在這種情況下會面會是如何的呢？而那些自稱臣下的人，傲慢的用魔法剝除了她臉上的咒文，是害怕與她接觸？還是想展示他們對魔力的精巧控制？她的笑容更深了，因為她知道兩者皆是。

「妳聽見我來。」

Frisk抬頭，緩緩的張開眼睛，雖然她可以感知到她，但眼中看見的更為實際而直接--少女有著雪白的肌膚、淺棕色的頭髮，精緻的五官、強而有力的眼睛…決心，她感受到共鳴---Frisk的眼中帶著魔力，在她們目光交匯的那一刻就啟動了。

少女退了一步，以她的導師為首、魔法師們的衣袖翻飛卻停在空中，如同一幅永恆而多彩的立體繪圖，空氣、光線、聲音，全都以一種戲劇化的方式凍結，她眼睜睜看著魔女直起腰枝、揚起臉龐、從囚椅上緩緩站起，僅僅只是呼吸都讓她體內的魔力激盪，但她只是和善的將手疊在身前、對她微笑。

「終於見到妳了，Chara。」

「為、為什麼妳---？」

她張口結舌，而魔女帶著寬容的微笑回望。

「名字？妳也可以做到，只是妳還不懂怎麼讀…但妳的名字是妳的靈魂告訴我的，妳一直都是很有自信的人對嗎？妳的靈魂一直在說話。」

少女的嘴巴張了又閤，這和她以往學到的都不同，她每一句都推翻了她自小學習的那些基礎。

「讓我自我介紹一下…用我比較喜歡的方式，我是森之魔女，Frisk。」

她一邊說一邊走向桌子，倒了兩杯茶、一臉太平的坐到椅子上，此時Chara仍呆站在原處，直到Frisk向她招手。

「他們的品味還不錯，不試試？」

Frisk喝了一口茶、笑瞇了眼睛，Chara收回下巴、獃獃繞過如同雕像的魔法師走到另一側，她僵硬的坐了下來，在Frisk微笑的目光中喝了一口茶、發出了一個短暫的嘆息。

「感覺好一些了嗎？我希望這沒嚇到妳。」

她偏頭往那些魔法師們點了點，Chara不自覺的抿嘴、拉長了她的人中。

「他們讓我想起我的前輩們…」

Chara沒有在她的臉上讀出太多，看上去很平靜，但絕對不是帶著敬意的。

「讓我猜一下他們怎麼對妳說的，我過去獵殺了無數的魔法師並奪取了不屬於我的力量，殘暴而無情，而妳有那個能力、也有那個責任終結我，我相信她們給妳咒語了，讓我猜猜--是用這個作為開頭的，對嗎？」

Frisk的手指在空中寫下了金色的符文，Chara的下巴再次微微滑開。

「天上的星星啊，真是太可愛了---」

她驚訝的看著Frisk用笑聲淹沒她、連杯子裡的茶都抖了一些出來，更令她訝異的是她竟然用可愛來形容她的導師們---那些老到將皺紋拉開都夾著灰塵的魔法師們？

「那是我的名字，他們教妳用我的名字來終結我，啊---太有趣了。」

Frisk笑著搖頭，她感嘆這些魔法師怎麼會這麼學藝不精，她再喝了一口茶讓自己平靜下來，正坐看著眼前的少女，她臉上寫滿了疑惑。

「妳要讀咒文，而不是單純的背誦它們…它們是規則、是故事、是生命，有它們獨特的意義，比如說…妳可以幫我點亮這盞燈嗎？」

她將桌上的油燈嘴的蓋子取下，Chara看了她一眼、快速的用手指在燈嘴處做了一個細微的動作、小小的火苗便擦亮了這個角落。

「對的，妳剛才在心裡唱的那一段有兩個作用，一個是在指定範圍裡提高氣純度、一個是點燃火花，妳如果懂得去拆解它，就可以得到這樣的結果…」

Frisk的左手閃動出美麗的火星、右手移動時、Chara能感覺空氣隨著她的手指在震動，此時Chara感到一些異常，但她說不上來。

「啊啊，感覺精神變好了對嗎？不過不能常常這麼作，太純的氣反而會殺了妳…如果有時間妳可以去查查看，我想肯定有哪本研究紀錄裡有提到這麼幹的笨蛋…順帶一提，那是火精靈和風神的名字，用不同的方式呼喚會有不同的效果。」

她對Chara眨了眨眼睛，而少女微微揚起了她精緻的眉毛、微微的點頭。

「好，回歸正題，他們打的算盤大概是削減我的生命力、然後讓妳來完成那個咒文…妳是完美的繼承人，妳擁有跟我一樣的決心、用他們的方法學習、而且妳具備奉獻的責任心，但我會解釋我不希望妳這麼做的原因。」

她將自己的茶杯再次添滿，Chara直起腰認真聽的樣子讓她想起了Sans…他還好嗎？是不是仍在哭泣？在自私的罪惡感爬上背脊時，她不自覺的嘆了口氣。

「如果妳參照到正確的字符，妳會發現前綴字的意思是以某人的靈魂作為代價…是的，魔法師們就是這麼狡猾，不希望自己的靈魂纏上業、但又希望有最利的那把刀，答案就是妳會變成下一個犧牲品。」

Chara微微的皺眉，她正在吸收並思考這之中的關聯，然後她的表情刷的一下變成憤怒…接著是疑惑，Frisk覺得自己開始喜歡上這個孩子了，如果能早點相遇…她感覺心裡有點痛，因為她再次想起Sans，她垂下眼簾、眨眼將他的影子從心裡抹去。

「我很難馬上證明我說的是對或錯，但考慮到我其實可以直接殺了所有人再一走了之，如果現在只是為了欺騙妳、有點太花功夫了不是？」

Chara的眉毛跳了一下，然後微微點頭表示認同。

「好的，接下來我會教妳該怎麼正確的殺死我--」

「等等！」

Chara瞪大眼睛並舉起手打斷她，像個在講堂上聽課的孩子。

「先不說妳凍結？卡住？嘖、反正就是那個意思，妳花這麼大力氣，就只為了教我怎麼正確的殺妳，我想知道妳為何…這麼乾脆的、嗯，赴死？」

Frisk往椅背上一靠，在臉上拉出了一個柔軟的微笑，她將手指靠在額側輕輕的敲了敲。

「妳能想像…當自己坐在家裡喝茶，外頭卻無時無刻有大量的生命因為妳的名字而死的感覺嗎？而這甚至可以長達數個世紀？而且隨時會有人闖進妳家要妳交出妳的靈魂？」

Chara的嘴巴張了又合，這太荒謬了。

「對，這就是我的生活，妳不該跟我走上同一條路…我可以感覺得到靈魂無時無刻都在變得更加的沉重與污穢…」

「這沒有辦法阻止嗎？」

「該怎麼阻止？殺了他們？殺多少？這樣只會導致更糟的情況…製造更多用我的名字來攻擊我的蠢蛋，妳可以看看他們是怎麼做的--妳可以在每一本書上看到那些符文，而妳不會知道我剛才說的那些，那些符文真正的意義與故事就這樣被帶進了棺材--太愚蠢了，他們為了得到這個、反而親手扼殺了魔法發展的未來，沒有被傳承的就這樣在時光中腐朽，而新的魔法也不會再被創造…可悲。」

Chara啞口無言、看著Frisk，她只是這樣靜靜的坐在那裡，平淡的喝著茶、像是在說園裡的花開得有多美，但是…很痛，她可以感覺得到， _ 從靈魂深處 _ \--那些痛苦與悲傷，是如何累積成堆？她為此嘆息過多少次，才能用這樣的語調去說？

當Frisk向她遞出手帕、Chara才知道自己哭了，因為來自靈魂深處的痛苦。

「我可以為妳遮蔽共感…如果那樣會讓妳感覺好一點。」

Chara搖頭，她只是花了一點時間讓自己平靜下來，最後她學Frisk，喝下已經變涼的茶、深呼吸，然後再次堅定自己，當她看向她的眼睛時、Frisk知道她準備好了。

「業在污染妳的同時，它也會將妳帶到另一個境界…妳甚至可以窺見一些關於這個世界的真理，妳可以感覺自己被推得越來越遠…直到自己不再是一個人--或者，一個生物。」

她低下眼簾，思考怎麼形容自己的感覺。

「妳原本覺得理所當然的道理與感受，就像融化的雪、一點一點從指縫中流走，就算妳再怎麼努力…妳原本喜歡的歌會慢慢變成噪音，妳原本覺得美麗的景色僅僅是一個場景、當誕生的感動消失殆盡、當生命的逝去開始麻木不仁…最終，” _ 我” _ 這個觀念將不復存在。」

Frisk的手指在另一隻手的指節上滑動，她在品嚐自己仍是人類的感覺，在還沒失去那麼多之前。

「當我以正確的方式離開，魔法才會重生而不是淪為帶來毀滅的工具--是該讓魔法師們正確的付出代價了。」

Frisk眼中的光如同剛才點燃的火苗、微小而脆弱，能以隻身之力與魔法界抗衡的魔女在這裡向她請求、以她希望的方式奉獻生命，這是她對這個世界最後的愛。

她們再度花一點時間讓彼此平靜下來，接著她教導她新的咒文，那將直接摧毀她的靈魂， _ 用正確 _ 的方式，而在咒文完成之前、魔法師們不會發現，在確認她已經記下來後，她告訴她幾個名字，如果Chara願意、可以向他們尋求教導，他們手上仍持有前代遺留的魔法書及筆記。當Frisk告訴Chara魔法師們聚集在這不是為了審判她，而是為了確保Chara的繼承儀式能正確進行時、Chara的表情變得冰冷，對此她安慰了Chara。

「如同我剛才所說、不是所有的魔法師都是如此，妳只要留意是誰在主導這一切就能知道…這些秘密只會掌握在幾個人的手裡，長久以來人類都沒有改變過。」

Frisk的笑容裡帶著苦澀與無奈，她引導Chara站到她原本的位置後，她走回囚椅、帶著微笑看著Chara。

「這就是最後了…孩子，我很抱歉必須讓妳負擔這一切…妳有什麼想說的嗎？」

Chara咬唇，深呼吸。

「沒有別的辦法嗎…我…我不希望就這樣結束，我、我希望妳能留下。」

Frisk嗆了一下、嘆氣，但看上去卻是滿足的，不久之前才聽見她唯一的弟子對她說過一樣的話。

「妳知道嗎？我以為我會更坦然的接受我的死亡，但這些讓我感到…有點依戀，我希望我還能有選擇，但是…嗯，就讓我帶著尊嚴離開，好嗎？」

Chara把臉埋進手裡、然後狠狠的拍了幾下，當她抬頭、眼中帶著果敢的意志，對著Frisk做出了特殊的禮儀動作--手指在心臟的地方畫下複雜的星紋並畫出圓形讓它發光，這通常只送給最高階的魔法師。

「我很榮幸能與妳見面，森之魔女殿下…永別了。」

「我也是，祝願妳在人生的道路上永不迷失。」

Frisk輕唱節拍、手指在空中舞動，將自己固定在囚椅上、魔法復位，她回到了還沒被解除覆面的狀態。幾個呼吸後，空氣開始流動、而聲音也回來了，魔法師空舉著的手開始搖晃。

「咦…？」

他揮動手臂，但覆面的咒文仍好好的留在她的臉上，Frisk微笑，這是她對傲慢的一點小小的報復，當他再次準備施法時、Chara伸手阻止他。

「罷了，讓我們結束這一切吧。」

魔法師僵了那麼一會後、懊惱的退下，而她只是徑直走了過去，呼喚出她的法杖。Frisk抬起了頭，隔著咒文，Chara還是能感覺到她的凝視、靈魂仍在共鳴…歷史的悲歌即將結束，而她將會是結束它的那一個。

她將法杖對準Frisk的心臟，靈魂微微的顫抖，像在告訴她-- _ 妳做得到 _ 。當她在心裡精準的堆砌咒文，她可以感覺Frisk正在跟這個世界道別，當Frisk再次微笑，她知道這就是最後了。

魔咒碰撞，爆發的浪潮敲碎所有玻璃，震憾了整座城市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您知道的，這個世界一直都不公平…  
> 您怎麼想呢？
> 
> 希望您閱讀愉快：P


	7. Save

Chara幾乎沒能抓住眼前發生的事情，在她完成咒文之前、她確定自己看見了Frisk最淒涼的微笑，但是就在她準備擊打出去時、 _ 有什麼東西錯了 _ ，並不是指她沒能完整記下所有的咒文，在今天之前、她確定自己在新一輩的學習者中將是無可披靡的，她甚至超越了數位獲得殊榮的魔導師， _ 即便他們沒有人願意承認自己的敗北 _ ，不，不是那些事，只是一個，直覺。

出於一個她至今仍無法再現的迅速、她在擊發的同一時間張起她的防禦， _ 全力以赴 _ 。她在這之後無比慶幸自己對Firsk是如此的敞開心防，所以自始至終都未將目光從她身上移開過，所以她沒有錯過Frisk在她放手的同一時間、嘴角的微笑轉化成僵硬的驚愕---這觸發Chara的全面警報。

在眼速無法跟上的狀態下，魔力與魔力互相衝撞、瘋狂的魔力狂潮擊毀了這座樓塔所有的防禦、那些百年來從未蒙塵過的石磚在此時顯得比泥沙還不可靠，就在她以為整座樓塔都要崩毀的瞬間、她失去對自己的控制並往後彈飛，然而她訝異於自己為何還站得住？更正確的描述是，在這種宛如煉獄的魔力狂浪中她如何能自保？國內三大魔導師之首，也是她的導師--就在她眼前灰飛煙滅，而他的副手也一併被抹消，他們甚至連尖叫的機會都沒有，在這世上最後留存的證據是在餘浪中的星火、轉瞬即滅。

她的腦海自動架構出剛才的回放---瞬間出現在眼前的人，在她將魔咒擊發之前，完整複製了一樣的魔咒、讓魔咒相抵？這有可能嗎？對方甚至沒有呼喚出他的魔杖，就只是在她的眼前，彈指。

來人身著深紅色的斗篷、戴著手套的手指在空中擺盪---再次彈指，從她感知的範圍來看，除了她和零星幾位後知後覺做出防禦的人，這整棟建築之中的人幾乎無一倖免、像隻待宰的羊羔被鎖在地上、她只是瞄了一眼，她知道這些傢伙除了施術者主動放手外，幾乎要被關上一星期了，怎麼建構的？施法的速度？為什麼可以無定向鎖定？她再次詛咒自己的無知，天上的星星啊！在眼前的人將目標轉移到自己身上之前，她沒有注意到自己已經向森之魔女投出求救的信號，寒毛直豎、她在感受到魔力共振的瞬間尖叫。

「停下。」

Chara聽見身側還能動的那幾個人發出的抽氣，他們沒想到Frisk還能出聲，她身上的那些咒文在理論上能直接壓垮世上最強的魔導師，但那個惡名昭著的魔女就像只是從餐桌邊移開那般的輕鬆。他們眼看著魔導師們花了那麼長的時間將那些咒文鎖在她身上，相比鎖鍊化為光塵的速度，當初的驚嘆在此時顯得多麼的可笑。而她只是將手放到那個人的肩上，所有的壓迫感及鎖定便瞬間消失、就像重力忽然回到腳下，所有人發現自己的膝蓋忽然變得像軟糖一般的不可靠，他們此時才發現自己幾乎竭盡全力在抵抗那個人發出的魔力，若仔細傾耳去聽，可以聽見樓下傳來驚人的摔跌聲及咒罵正微微的飄上來。

「你不該在這裡。」

那個人就這樣轉過身去，用膝蓋在地毯上發出驚人的敲擊聲。如果現場有人斗膽對他使用探查，會驚訝於他身上連一點魔力光塵都沒有，他放下所有戒備、將自己的背部展現在他剛才意圖攻擊的所有人面前，然後，一聲低啞的聲音輕輕的刷過所有人的耳朵。

「…您也不應該在這裡…」

氣氛尷尬，所有人都在想… _ 這個人，在哭嗎 _ ？

他在出現的那瞬間就讓國師與副手們灰飛煙滅、再下1分鐘國內頂尖的魔法師團像個標本似的被釘在地板上動彈不得，然而能做到這一切的人現在跪在地上哭？所有人的目光默默的移到了森之魔女身上，他們苦悶的希望自己此時此刻不該在這，自己過去的努力到底是為了什麼，所有的刻苦、所有的奮鬥，在此時此景顯得多麼荒唐。

「我應該，而你不該、你也不該做這些事，這是錯誤的。」

「您沒有任何在這裡的理由…這就是我為什麼在這裡！」

_ 他在吸鼻子嗎 _ ？第二次，他們確定那個人哭到有點抽搐。

「我以為我沒教你這些。」

「是您讓我不得不這麼做！」

他們開始思考眼前的畫面到底是什麼意思，被寫在書上教導所有人的傳說中最邪惡的魔女，在勸阻並開導她的營救者，而後者在他們面前 _ 大哭 _ 。

「…我以為我已經讓你接受這個事實。」

「我沒有！」

「我一直在說。」

「但我從未接受過您的說詞！」

天上的星星啊，他們如果能在今天活下來，他們絕對要回去向魔導學會抗議並要求修正他們出版的任何一本書籍，森之魔女的嘆息才不會導致死亡的狂潮，它只會導致聽到的人發出另一個更大的哭聲。

「我很抱歉這一切，但不要讓我後悔這麼做，回去做你該做的事。」

「不要！」

「這是我的命運，讓我做正確的事。」

「我知道的正確就是讓這一切遠離您！」

他忽然站起、舉起手就往Chara的方向走去，所有人從地板上彈起並抓緊自己的魔杖，此時發出了重物落地聲並接著一陣咒罵，看樣子有人沒抓好。

「你要我說第二次？」

所有人的膝蓋又齊聲回到地上、並感覺到整個空間開始變黑、腳下及身側的石磚都在震動，剛才沒垮的那些、現在可能躲不掉了。如果說魔女的營救者帶來的壓力足以讓你抽空膝蓋、那麼魔女會讓你抽乾你的肺、緊閉你的雙眼，只求你能逃離空氣中正強烈激盪的火花以及晃眼的滿目星光、令人瘋狂。

然而，還能直起脖子去看的人，他們會看見穿著紅色斗篷的人低頭喪氣的在抽泣，只是他仍像個賭氣的孩子執拗的背對著森之魔女。Chara半跪在地上，手上仍勉強支撐著她的魔杖、只是汗如雨下，她感覺到Frisk的目光移到她身上，哦，她覺得心跳開始遠離自己。

「很抱歉…我會擇日回來，我會想辦法彌補這一切。」

她搓動手指，有什麼東西在黑暗中移動，接下來的是近乎炸裂耳膜的鳴動，當陽光重新回到他們身上時，他們驚訝的發現自己身處於樹陰之下…森之魔女在魔導之塔上植了一顆樹、以避免樓塔的坍塌，微風吹撫、樹葉在耳邊留下了輕柔的響動，如果魔女的嘆息會引發哭泣的話，那麼一整個魔導師團的嘆息會吹起地上的灰塵、引發傳染性的噴嚏群。

然而當有人在回神後想起森之魔女臨走之際說的改天再來，魔導師團面臨前所未有的困境，好像所有人忽然都找到了新的志向、或是家裡同時發生了什麼動盪，前所未有的退職潮出現在宰相的桌上，這之中也包括其它兩大魔導師的在內，他們雖沒能在第一時間在現場體驗，但他們無法忍受自己被釘在地板上的可能再度出現，他們匆忙的制定回鄉當個老師、安享晚年的退休計畫。

在這之中，只有Chara一直沒有離開過她的位置，當她的目光看向國王桌案上堆積如山的信件匣及羊皮卷、甚至是 _ 用木炭匆忙寫下的布條 _ ，整個國家的魔導師團幾乎處於真空狀態是可想而知的，而她樂見其成。

不論多久，她都會繼續等待森之魔女的歸來，在那之前，她要想盡辦法破譯當初發生的一切事情，她知道，Frisk絕對不是應該離開的那一個，而她將不再對使行自己的特權感到厭惡，她將使盡一切手段達到目標，她知道在不久之後的未來，那個差點成了獻身的羊羔將會摘下魔導學會的徽章並將之粉碎。

而當森之魔女帶著她唯一的學徒回到森林時，森林幾乎已經毀了一半。

「我很抱歉…我沒辦法來得及解開鎖定…」

當Frisk降落在地面時，眼前只剩下焦黑的幾根柱子與黑色的破碎石礫、勉強看得出是壁爐，藥草園只剩最外圍的部份沒有被燒壞，但原本開得嬌艷的花也已成焦黃，Sans在抽搭聲中小聲解釋，她轉身將Sans的斗篷拉開、仔細檢查他，衣物已經換過了、但是可領口下隱約可見斑黃的燒灼。

「我…我沒事，這、這不會一直留著！」

當他別開眼神，Frisk知道肯定不是這樣，她對其做了檢定，Sans感覺自己像被浸入冷水桶裡，而Frisk的表情卻接近沸騰。

「你說你沒事？你的靈魂上出現裂痕！」

確實，他的生命力仍然接近全滿，但是靈魂不會說謊，橫越靈魂的裂痕顯示他曾經受到 _ 重大的打擊 _ ，如果沒有接受適當的修復、他的靈魂將會越來越脆弱，直到無法承受時便化為粉塵。而Frisk對此無能為力，人類對於靈魂修復的研究還不夠深，人類的靈魂一直都是最強大的，靈魂要不存在、要不就不存在，沒有所謂的中間值。而她肯定的原因非常明顯，畢竟在這座森林之外、怪物與人類一直處在殺與被殺的狀態，人類只會研究如何更快的 _ 毀掉 _ 怪物們的靈魂！

在Frisk纂緊眉頭的同時，Sans深深的將頭低下、認為這是他的錯，但事實上是她欠缺思慮…人類總是希望斬草除根、他們要森之魔女的名號從世上完全消失！而她竟就讓Sans毫無防備的被釘在地上，如果他沒有掙脫的話…她的亡者之路上將有他陪伴，她握住自己的胸口，很久沒有這麼 _痛_ 過了， _她以為自己已經無法再感受到這一些，_ 如果Sans不在現場、她可能會對自己瘋狂的大吼大叫，但她所剩無幾的理智告訴她這無事無補。

「…我必須帶你去找你的同伴。」

當Frisk拉起他時她心裡只想著讓他活下來，他第一次沒有回握她，當Frisk看向他時，他後退了一步，眼裡只剩下恐懼。

「您…要拋棄我了嗎？因為…我阻止您自殺？」

Sans沒有像早先在魔導之塔上的失控，他只是空洞的望著她，一動也不動。

「不，我要你活下來，我救你不是為了眼睜睜的看你死。」

「…那為什麼您要阻止我救您呢？」

當Sans高聲喊出疑問時、他抓住她的手臂，現在換Frisk退了一步。

「如果您執意要死，那麼…請您先殺了我，我沒有辦法忍受這個沒有您的世界。」

他將她的手放在他的胸口，眼淚再度淌下、滾燙而沉重，連天空都像是為他感到悲傷，遲來的雨滴拍打在半毀的森林裡，細細的、輕微的，卻沉重到讓霧氣都為之消散。先移動的是Sans，他拉下斗篷為她蓋上、在他將斗篷拉緊的同時，他感覺到一絲幾乎就要錯過的重量，那是Frisk將額頭輕輕靠在他的胸口。

「…我不值得。」

當他看不見Frisk的表情時、他忽然失去頭緒，但是他的靈魂在低聲的向他懇求，所以他帶著疑惑、緩慢的、將手臂放在她身上，然後，擁抱。當她的體溫為他的靈魂帶來令人為之顫抖的幸福感，他知道這就是他想要的，再痛他也能忍受，只要她不再離開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 將會在明天優先更新  
> 絕對會是NSFW(Not safe for work)  
> 如果您會介意，請跳過第8章
> 
> 感謝您的閱讀！：)


	8. Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章應被列入NSFW，請確保您不是在有可能引起尷尬的場合閱讀  
> 無論如何，我都希望您有一段愉快、放鬆的閱讀時光：)

在雨變得開始 _ 痛 _ 起來的時候，他們不得不移動自己的腳步，Frisk要Sans拿出當初她交給他的鑰匙，他的動作很慢，當東西交待到她手裡時她就懂了，上面留下了火燒過的痕跡。

「痛嗎？」

Frisk看向被淋濕的Sans，試圖從被浸透的襯衫下看到任何的蛛絲馬跡。

「不，不痛了。」

Sans咧出一個微笑，藍色的光隱隱約約的浮現在他的顴骨上，知道她不再生氣、只是為他擔心，這麼單純的一件事，就足以讓他開心。Frisk再度嘆息，她幾乎都無法直視他的眼睛，那裡寫滿了 _ 單純而強大的感情 _ ，她感覺罪惡在背上漫延。

她讓雨拍打在鑰匙上，手指輕敲、鑰匙淡淡的發出光芒，彷彿什麼都沒有發生過。

「你已經是這座森林的擁有者了，你只是還不懂該怎麼做。」

她往前移動並將自己的魔力匯入，此時整座森林都發出了微光，然後他聽到她的歌聲迴盪在細雨裡、揉成一道最美的協奏，傾倒在地的石礫輕輕浮起、回到原本的位置、斑駁隨之退去，被燒毀的林木倒下、在其下發出了嫩芽，而背後的藥園更是緩緩恢復生機，待Sans再回頭、他沒有辦法對此作出反應，只是站在那裡、看著站在雨中的Frisk被莊園發出的微光照得閃閃發亮。

Frisk看Sans不動聲響，默默拉起他往內走，裡面只能用家徒四壁來形容、一片空盪。Frisk用手在爐上畫過、在黑暗中點起了紅色的火焰，淡淡的火光照亮了兩人的影子，此時Sans反手抓住Frisk的手跪下，Frisk一時之間沒有反應過來、呆愣原地，當Sans將頭抬起時發出的低啞聲音、刷刷的蹭過她的耳邊時她才回神。

「…怪物可以共享靈魂…也許我們可以改變命運，但是…這需要您的同意。」

Frisk看向他，而他眼裡的光比往常都還要灰黯而柔和，他是認真的。沉默了幾秒，Frisk也蹲下了，此時她才發現Sans已經越過她的身高，她必須抬頭才能看著他。

「這會對你造成什麼影響？」

「…我們會…共享生命…我會承擔您一半的業力…然後…」

當Sans低下頭時，聲音也隨之下降，像是在耳邊細碎的裂開了。

「…我們將共享一個新的名字…」

Frisk愣住、心思澎飛，但她一向不是樂觀主義者、如果真名是可以改變的，為何當初Sans知道她的真名被奪的同時沒有說出這件事，當她問出口，Sans只是低下頭，說那時他不能肯定自己能這麼做。

「那為什麼你現在可以肯定這件事？」

「…我的靈魂告訴我，必須這麼做…您會相信我嗎？」

他握著她的手的力道極輕，就像是握著易碎的花瓣，眼裡寫滿懇求。

「…我不能這麼做。」

當她拒絕時，Sans的眼眶裡幾乎失去所有的光，但他仍然沒有放棄。

「…為什麼？」

「這一切與你無關，你不能替我背負那些業。」

「…除了那個選擇…這是最可行的，求求您…」

他將她的手按在胸口，Frisk可以看見那裡透出淡淡的斑黃， _ 那是她害的 _ ，她為他痛到抽氣，而他眼中的光仍微弱的乞求著她。

「…告訴我該怎麼做。」

就這麼簡單的一句話、就在Sans臉上綻放了無限的希望，一層淡薄的藍色光芒浮現在他的胸口。

「請您仔細聽我說…您必須將您的靈魂顯現、您必須完全相信我…不管發生什麼事…接受它。」

當Sans如此慎重的說著，Frisk感覺胃在下沉，她預期這將會是很難過的一段經歷，但她相信Sans，所以她微微的點頭，對此Sans露出了柔軟的微笑，他將她的手放在臉上輕輕蹭了一下便放開了她， _ Frisk沒有發現他在黑暗中留下一個很軟的吻 _ 。

考慮到聽起來不是很簡單的事，他們肯定不是就這麼全身濕的站在這完成，Frisk先是將斗篷解下、抖了抖讓它變回原本乾燥而柔軟的狀態，她將它舖在爐前，當她的手移到Sans身上時、Sans說這對他並沒有影響，他只想盡快完成下面的步驟。他讓她在斗篷上保持舒適的姿勢，Sans在另一頭跪下，靜靜的從胸口呼喚出自己的靈魂，先是符文編織而成的環細碎的纏繞著在外緣旋轉、接著出現的是帶著些微藍色調的白光、發出溫柔的光芒，當它完全顯現時，如同漂浮的恆星、美麗而孤寂，但深色的裂痕橫過了中間，讓靈魂看上去脆弱異常。

「你確定這不會讓你的靈魂受到傷害？」

Sans笑著搖頭，Frisk深吸一口氣，點頭，Sans的手指在她胸前搖晃、輕輕的勾動、隨著輕柔的呼吸聲，強大的力量開始浮現，如同Sans的一般、先是符文環、緊接著是奇異的虹光，幾乎讓Sans無法直視，當他適應光線時、可以從完美的心形中看見中心透著紅色的光，但深層卻湧動著不祥的黑霧，糾纏在下緣、輕微的浮動，就像隨時都要滴出墨一樣，但即便如此、仍無毀它的壯麗，它正低聲詠唱著靈魂之歌、搏動著它的堅定，對於Sans，那些光芒與歌聲帶給他的幸福感幾乎將他擊暈。

「…很可怕，對嗎？」

Frisk的眼神黯淡，但Sans卻只是直直盯著，沒有回應。

「Sans？」

「…不，只是…它…太…我…」

他先抽了一口氣別開臉，然後更快的回過頭，看上去很緊張、淡色的藍光佈滿了他的顴骨。

「…您的靈魂…很美。」

當他像是透不過氣般從喉嚨擠出聲時，他幾乎 _ 亮到可以取代爐火 _ ，事實上他的靈魂可作為提示，因為它正為Frisk的靈魂感到瘋狂、若仔細觀察會發現它正在 _ 振動 _ ，但Frisk注意力不在它上面，所以他有時間讓它 _ 看起來 _ 是平靜的。

「…哦，謝謝？」

Frisk一直覺得自己的靈魂看起來非常的不祥，不過她認為現在不是評鑑靈魂外觀的時機，所以她用眼神示意Sans是不是繼續往下？

「呃…是的，那麼…您準備好了嗎？」

當Sans將目光從自己的靈魂上移開時，它又開始振動，但此時Frisk的注意力在Sans身上，在她輕輕點頭後，Sans握住她的手、拉近了彼此的距離，這迫使了Frisk從舒適的側坐變成了跪姿，她甚至可以感覺到Sans的吐息輕輕撲在她的臉上，她開始疑惑 _ 為什麼覺得心裡有點慌 _ ？

「放鬆…我們…要開始了。」

Sans說的很慢，但語氣裡有種不容忽視的堅定，Frisk開始 _ 咬牙 _ ，認為等等會發生跟靈魂突破限制時一樣 _ 難以忍受 _ 。

當倒著的靈魂開始往前推進、兩者的咒文環在相遇的那一刻便散開、重組成更大的環，Frisk感到衣服下的皮膚出現了像是靜電反應的現象、引發一陣輕微的雞皮疙瘩，像是有人在輕輕的撫摸她。接著Frisk的靈魂開始往另一側移動、但它無法移出咒文環，只能沿著邊緣滑行，而Sans的靈魂隨之移動，隨著旋轉而更加的接近，Frisk開始感到有點喘不過氣，她偷偷瞄了Sans一眼，感覺他額頭出現一層細微的薄汗， _ 他很難過嗎 _ ？

就在她正要開口之際，Sans輕輕的握了握她的手、以吸引她的注意力，她沒發現自己的靈魂在那一刻停下。當另一顆靈魂追上的時候，電流竄過她的身體、讓她忍不住發出聲音，她在喘息中懷疑自己為什麼會發出這種…像 _ 貓 _ 的聲音？Frisk的臉瞬間紅得跟蕃茄一樣。

她慌亂的看向Sans，而Sans的目光如電光石火般鎖住她，Frisk只能看著他緩緩拉著自己往他靠去，Sans的目光在眼眶底滾動，他的臉輕輕的、慢慢的，往下壓了下來，Frisk感覺心臟因突來的高速運作而發疼、不由得將眼睛閉上。然而嘴唇上有一股溫暖的輕觸、耳邊傳來一聲細微的嘖聲，她的腦袋裡只能緩緩的飄過一句” _ Sans現在是在咬她的嘴唇嗎 _ ？”。

然而下一秒、一股不可擋的物體滑進她的口腔之中、先是溫柔的試探，接著便緩緩的纏繞著她的舌頭、吸吮著她，像是預告一樣、手上傳來另一個按壓，另一波電流再一次推動她、她因為忽然失去支撐自己的力量而往下滑動，Sans放開她的左手、將他的手臂穩穩的撐在她的腰部，身體緊貼、他完全可以感覺得到她的顫抖，他努力不讓自己作出其他可能會嚇到她的動作，但另一邊 _ 靈魂正在做更多 _ ，他必須繼續轉移她的注意力。

當他終於將空氣還給她的時候，她模模糊糊的看見Sans的靈魂幾乎就要貼在她的靈魂上，相連的地方像是在融化？當Sans的靈魂再一步推進、她便忍不住抓緊她所能抓得住的任何東西，當她發出更高的呼叫時，她的手抓在Sans的脊背上、感覺自己的 _ 大腿之間隱隱約約有什麼東西流下來了 _ ，在一陣她不知如何描述的顫抖後，Sans便再度奪走她的呼吸，而電流仍不斷往心臟及下腹集中、像浪潮般不斷的拍打著她，她現在只能攀在Sans的身上、而他也不斷的用臂彎擠壓著她，她可以在耳邊聽見Sans低聲發出哼聲，但大多數是她自己發出的聲音， _ 喘息 _ 和 _ 呻吟 _ ，她感覺自己要在羞恥中窒息了。

當她不得不在失神的浪潮中力保意識時、她強迫自己看向靈魂，靈魂現在已經變成了一個像是四葉草的形狀、彼此融合並互相吞吐著，她看著自己靈魂深處的紅光與黑霧將Sans染色…她感覺自己正在污染他的靈魂！當她想著停下時的那一瞬間、心臟傳來一陣撕裂般的疼痛，致使她幾乎彎下腰，Sans也在同一時間發出了痛苦的吼叫聲！他握在她腰際的手在抽搐，他必須將臉塞在她的頸窩上深深的呼吸，直到痛苦漸漸消退。

「…不要看…只要，接受它…」

Sans的喘息帶著痛苦，Frisk只能默默的閉上眼睛，像是為了安撫她的不安，Sans在她臉上按了幾個輕微的細喙，接著，他再度舔抵她，從嘴唇到下巴、沿著頸項上移到耳朵、當水聲充斥Frisk的耳裡時，電流再次拍打著她、她下意識的尋求擁抱，Sans的左臂便再度收緊，當他身上的雨水開始浸進Frisk的衣物時，她的溫度與香氣正在折磨他僅存的理智，但他仍在弦上苦苦掙扎，他知道極限即將到來、抓緊了Frisk。

「這是…最後了。」

隨著一聲悶哼，她感覺一股洶湧衝刷著她、將她的意識吹飛到雲層之上、就算是閉著眼仍能看見光在眼前炸開，感覺自己越過了極限、幾乎將肺裡的空氣都抽光了，當呼吸開始緩和，Sans鬆開她的右手，Frisk想不起來自己何時這麼疲憊過，但她仍努力睜開眼睛，靈魂的不再是原本的紅色與黑霧，在心型的中央地帶有一塊明顯的紫色，仔細看的話、會發現那是紅色與藍色的混合，它正在中心緩緩的打旋。

轉頭看向Sans的靈魂，也是一樣、白色的倒心在中心點有著明顯的紫色斑塊，他對著靈魂露出了滿意的微笑，輕輕的將它送進身體、然而卻發出另一個苦悶的呼聲，Frisk可以感覺他在背後的手用力的收緊了，Sans必須用右手撐著地板喘息才撐過去，Frisk坐起身體並拉緊他的襯衫。

「怎麼了？會痛嗎？」

她的手感覺得到他在顫抖，但當他在她的靈魂之光的照耀下抬起頭時，他在臉上拉長了笑容、輕輕的搖頭，然後望向她的靈魂，吐出了微弱的嘆息，現在輪到Frisk了。

Sans將左手從她的背部往上移到肩部、以求更好的支撐力，然後在短暫的目光交匯後、輕輕的推送她的靈魂，她看著它穿過她的胸口時、雷光閃爍，當電流穿過她的身體時、手指和腳趾都不自覺的捲起、大腿緊緊的收縮，腰背被拱成圓形，嘴裡只能發出模糊的嗚咽聲，當她的意識遠去之時、她才能擺脫抽搐，慢慢鬆開自己並安穩的被收在Sans的懷裡。

Sans低頭，骨指在撫上她的額前時小心的避開了指尖的銳利、輕輕的將被汗浸濕的髮絲理到她的耳後，他靜靜的欣賞她因 _ 快感 _ 而失神的模樣，滿意的微笑讓他露出了他平常隱藏起來的長牙，在火爐的微光中閃著銳利的光芒，眼底的微光閃爍。

三天前，他只能貼在地上、看著她頭也不回的離開，他覺得所有的光都跟隨著她的腳步、離他遠去。事實上，他在Frisk離開後不久就成功掙脫了限制，因為他抑制不住自己的憤怒與哀傷，當他回過神時，房子已經毀了，那裡佈滿了骨質的魔法劍、它們穿越牆壁與地板、幾乎砸毀了所有她和他的回憶，讓他恢復平靜的是Frisk掛在他胸前的鑰匙，當它承受不住魔法爆漲時的拉扯、掉落在地面發出的聲音，讓他想起了當初Frisk給他的鈴鐺。他撿起鑰匙時，眼淚不斷的落在鑰匙上、發出滴答聲。他要她回來，但是…她不會，如果眼前的路只有一條，她會將它走到頭。

當他幾乎流乾眼淚、排乾了哀傷，冷靜才回到了他的心底，他的目光從鑰匙移到了自己手上，猛然、他將鑰匙緊緊的握在手裡，走出大門、回頭，眼底燃起了熊熊的火光、 _ 只屬於他 _ 的魔法之火，彈指，火炬遍布他的視野，燒去了他留下的任何痕跡，但這還不夠。

再次，他舉起了左手，一把纏著火光的骨質劍在夜空中閃閃發亮，勾指、劍身貫穿胸口、在他的鎖骨及肋骨上染上了熊熊火光後粉碎，他幾乎痛暈過去，但手裡的鑰匙讓他保持最後的意識，再次彈指、藍色的星火燒往森林。

  
當他捂著傷口站起，他知道這一切都會值得，他也知道，他會完成計畫，如同現在…直到 _ 永遠 _ ，他和她的靈魂將永遠鎖在一起，直到 _ 死亡 _ 將他們分離，他在她的唇上，留下另一個吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我希望這能讓您覺得有點什麼(微笑)  
> 有達到效果嗎？
> 
> 告訴我您怎麼想；)


	9. Way

當她從黑暗中慢慢恢復意識，她感到有種深沉的重量抵在胸口…並非實體的…但很快的，她明白了那是什麼，那是情緒。在久遠以前、靈魂開始偏離本心後、她很久沒有感受這麼多。而在這之中、最先浮出的是不安，那使她的呼吸變得深沉，彷彿要安撫她的不安、溫暖包圍了她，壓在心上的深沉漸漸被安定的情緒取代，當她張開眼睛的瞬間，胸口便傳來一陣騷動、而她甚至還沒看清任何東西。

「早安…您睡得好嗎？」

當Sans的聲音從頭上傳來，昨夜爐前的記憶在她的腦海裡閃動，她記得Sans抱著她、但一切都是如此的模糊、她只想起片斷…溫暖的光線、Sans的聲音…靈魂交疊的模樣一閃而過、但幾乎只剩下殘影…她想不起更多。

但那不是重點，她快速確認了一下自己的狀態，靈魂及魔力比往常都還要來得更加的穩定，最明確的部份是生理狀態的需求變得明顯許多，疲倦、暈眩、沉重，但是她的狀況仍然比先前的麻木好得多。但在那之前、這代表著與她分享生命的靈魂受到了影響，她的目光快速掃向Sans。

「Sans，你還好嗎？」

「…我以為是我先問您的？」

火爐已經熄滅很久了，她只能在微弱的光線中看見他的輪廓偏了偏頭，每當他這麼做、他都會對她微笑，而Frisk知道他已經學會用笑容藏東西，所以她只是直接拉開他的襯衫、用手指確認她昨天看到的斑塊位置。當她的手指刷過他的肋骨，她可以聽見幾不可聞的嘶聲從頭上飄走，此時她馬上翻身蹲到Sans身前、手指在空中輕點，一朵微小的火焰在微暗中跳動、當它搖晃時、便在殘影中留下如同花瓣的姿態。Sans的眼燈回到在他胸前一臉認真探視他傷口的Frisk，他很慶幸她是個人類，無法感受到他的靈魂在她的注視下是如何的被觸動。當她的手輕柔的撫過他的肋骨時、只有他知道讓他嘶出聲的， _ 不是 _ 因為痛。

「顏色退掉很多…但你的骨質仍然有部份反白，這代表它變得脆弱？」

Frisk像是害怕一用力就會讓他受傷，她的指觸輕得像是羽毛輕刷，在此同時、Sans還能感受到她的吐息是如何在他的肋骨上輕輕拍打，他必須別開臉 _ 讓自己冷靜一點 _ ，而這個動作讓Frisk的表情更凝重。

「…是的，但它仍然會慢慢痊癒。」

他的聲音太低了…這樣的回答會讓Frisk更擔心，但他不能否認 _ 他喜歡看見 _ 她在乎他。

「你的靈魂現在的狀況如何了？」

Frisk轉頭思索，她還記得她最後一次看到Sans的靈魂狀態，除了紫色的斑塊外、黑色的霧也繞在他的靈魂上，但裂痕呢？

「沒有大礙…您的靈魂為我治癒了大部份的傷害。」

Frisk抬頭對他露出了懷疑的眼神，但他只是在微光中笑著看她、神情柔軟，看著他這種模樣，她只能嘆氣。

「如果有哪裡不適，你必須馬上告訴我，知道嗎？」

「是的，我會很小心…因為這也會影響到您。」

原本還想說些什麼的Frisk、下巴忽然磕搭一聲合起來， _ 共享 _ 這一個詞敲進她的腦海。

「等等，共享的狀態是持續性的？」

Sans在Frisk的震驚中微微點頭，她金蜜色的眼瞳在昏暗裡驟然收緊， _ 她發現得很快 _ ，但這在Sans預料之中。當她一手按在她靈魂所在的胸前、皺著眉將另一隻手遮在柔軟的嘴唇前時，Sans感覺靈魂受到了拉扯、另一端來自Frisk，她的靈魂告訴他、她感到 _ 哀傷及憤怒 _ 。

「你不該對我隱瞞這些，你知道你做了什麼嗎？我是魔導師界的眼中釘、該死的森之魔女，你把自己放在獵場上！」

「…我知道如果我一開始就這麼說，您無論如何都不會答應。」

當Frisk的眼神冷下來的時候，Sans只是低頭， _ 他需要一點時間去安撫她的靈魂 _ ，他的手指輕輕撫過他的肋骨。

「當我知道您的靈魂被業力削減、以至於被帶走那麼多時，我什麼都沒能為您做到。」

他低聲呢喃時，她僅僅是傾聽，但她眼底的溫度已不再下降。

「…當您遭受了那麼多，您還是堅持花費心力去製作那些藥水，因為您知道在某個時刻會有人需要它…就算您知道怪物是多麼危險，但您還是拯救我、耐心的教導我所有的東西，因為您希望我過得更好…即便您知道外面有一群貪婪的魔法師一直向您伸出不該伸的手，您還是一次又一次的告訴我這個世界的美好…」

當Sans的眉頭緊緊皺起，她感覺痛楚在心上敲打，雖然她不知道那正是 _ 他透過靈魂分享他的哀傷 _ 。

「還有好多，我數不清您到底做了多少…但您的結局不應該是這樣…只要看一眼您的靈魂就會知道我沒有錯，您背負的業應當被返還，但我沒辦法…我只知道，如果您不在了，那麼這個世界將不再有色彩…所以當我知道我可以為您分擔，即使您從此…再也不願意見我，我做，只要您安在。」

Frisk深深的吸了一口氣的同時，Sans讓眼淚從他的眼窩滾落、聲音在低沉中破碎，這一切都是真的、他沒有騙她，只是他必須讓她在對的時間知道這些事，但接下來…他 _ 故意 _ 將臉別開。

「現在，我的目的已經達到了，您已經脫離那樣的命運…我會離開，像您希望的那樣，我會試著去尋找我的…去處。」

在他低下的目光餘角、他看見她雙手緊扣而泛白的指節， _ 他需要再推一把 _ 。

「…請您保重。」

他在臉上咧出微笑、讓眼淚滑過嘴角，緊接著在她的錯愕中快速轉身走向門外，當他走進霧裡、身後便開始有動靜，但他只是繼續往前並加快腳步，直到溫暖的手拉住他的那一刻、他知道他做對了。接著，他只需要等待。

她拉住他的手，沒有甩開，但也沒有回頭， _ 我都做了些什麼 _ ？

Frisk張口卻什麼都沒能說出來。她的目光落到身側，經過一夜、被魔力澆灌過的藥園恢復生機、雖然還要一段時間才能結苞，但翠綠的葉子隨風輕搖，那裡有她跟他在藥園裡穿梭的記憶，但現在這座莊園將只餘下寂靜的風聲。

她的視線向下，她和他的影子被穿過霧的淡淡陽光偏斜的映在那裡，眨眼間，她似乎回到了過去、只能看著自己孤獨的身影在莊園裡遊盪的畫面。從什麼時候開始，她已經習慣身邊有他呢？那個會因為每一個微小的事物而對她展開微笑的小怪物，幾乎把自己的靈魂都捧在手心裡給她，而她只是思思念念的要自己做好他離開的準備，那現在為什麼要拉著他？

_ 妳沒有資格留他， _ 因為妳從一開始就知道妳沒辦法照顧他一輩子。

_ 因為妳是如此的自私 _ ，就算他哭著求妳不要留下他，但妳還是離開了。

_ 在他為妳做這麼多之後 _ …妳欠他一個道歉。

「我…」

當她將手放開，影子和影子間再無聯繫，在霧裡更顯得蒼白幾分。

「我必須向你道歉…我沒能遵守約定，還讓你用生命償還我的錯誤…Sans，我--」

「您沒有錯！如果您執意這麼認為，我會一次又一次的重複，直到您接受這個事實！」

這是她第二次用失敗來否定她自己，以致於Sans第一次用這麼大的音量來快速的切斷她的話，但他讓沉默持續了幾秒後才又再度垂下肩膀、用更加沙啞的聲音接下去。

「…我會寫信給您…在我學會怎麼寄信給您之後。」

Frisk眼裡映在地上的影子忽然模糊，在她思考之前、她已經走向前、從背後抱住縮著肩膀的骨架，讓自己的眼淚在他起皺的襯衫上拍打。

「對不起，我是個自私的大壞蛋…」

「…不，您不是…」

Sans總是會對她說 _ 她想聽的 _ ，但這不對，所以她再度放手、目光低下。

「您一點都不自私。」

Sans轉身往前踏了一步，等待Frisk抬頭看他。

「您拯救了我，您為那些死在您名下的生命感到哀嘆，您甚至憐憫了那些意圖殺了您的人…您太過於仁慈，這個世界對您如此殘酷，但您依舊說它美麗。」

他輕輕撫過在她臉上流浪的髮絲，讓Frisk的眼睛只能停留在他身上，她的眼淚比天上的星星還要珍貴，但他不想再看到它們出現。

「對我而言…您是使這個世界如此美麗的那一個。」

Frisk愣了一秒、當她確定Sans開始咧嘴微笑時、一個沒忍住的哼笑從嘴裡噴了出去，當她一手拍打他的肩膀、並試著用另一隻手遮住自己的臉時，一隻骨質的手輕輕刮去她臉頰上餘下的淚痕。

「我的天，我沒想到…你竟然看了那些小說？」

「是的，那還蠻有趣的。」

他怎麼可能不去看？雖然她還用了一些別的東西蓋住，但那幾乎 _ 堆滿 _ 了她的桌子…不能怪他會好奇，因為她似乎每晚都會看一些。而他最後說的那兩句話、便是從那裡來的，他知道她會因此大笑、大步越過讓她不知所措的那些情緒。笑聲漸歇，Frisk自己將頭髮攏到耳後，目光偏移。

「其實…技術上，這裡是你的莊園…」

Sans的目光在她臉上移動、等她繼續往下說， _ 因為她的表情很有趣 _ 。

「…我必須說…其實應該是我--」

Frisk的眉毛挑得高高的、牙齒咬住下唇， _ 他知道他不喜歡等等會聽到的話 _ ，Sans將話接了下去並推了一把。

「如果您願意…我希望您能一直留在這，當然…如果您討厭我、不願意看到我，那--」

「怎麼會！你是這麼乖的孩子！」

「…所以您不討厭我？就算我騙您？」

當他垂著肩膀、微微偏頭並抬起小狗般的眼神， _ Frisk的心都要化 _ 了，她伸手在他臉上輕輕撫過時、Sans閉上眼，感受她的體溫及觸碰。

「不，永遠不會。」

Sans在聽見她的聲音時露出了柔軟的笑容，他伸手拉住Frisk留在他臉上的手， _ 盡全力阻止自己親吻她、將她嚇跑 _ ，他只是將她握在手裡、露出更加無辜的表情。

「其實我…」

「嗯？」

「我餓了。」

「… _ 噢 _ ！」

她睜大了眼睛，想起這種狀態下、他怎麼可能有辦法正常的吃飯， _ 天啊！他從那天餓到現在嗎？ _

她馬上拉著他往回走，她在屋前放開Sans的手、衝進去抓起還在地上的斗篷，啪的一聲抖掉上面所有的灰並將Sans罩在下面。隨著她拍手的節奏、她再度將自己罩在另一件斗篷下，Sans不由得的皺起眉頭想那是怎麼來的，一個踏步、她的腳尖前便出現兩輪光線，快速的往前交叉糾纏成一條由符文舖成的道路、在路的盡頭可以看見像是在紙上撕出一個洞般的破碎輪廓，在那圓裡有著灰塵般的物質打著漩、令人無法久視。

「來，握緊我的手…不論聽見什麼、看見什麼，都不要回應。」

當手心傳來溫度，Sans希望自己有理由永遠不放手，但他只是任由Frisk握住他往前走，當他接觸灰霧的一瞬間，他以為自己走進冬季的河裡，冰寒刺骨。

當他完全浸入時、四周一片黑暗、只有腳下符文織成的光譜引導他們的去向，Frisk並沒有停下、只是拉著他繼續往前，這時Sans才發現為什麼他會覺得這麼黑，因為這裡一點聲音都沒有，他聽不見Frisk的腳步聲、也聽不見她靈魂的脈動，他甚至感覺不到她手心的溫暖，他像走在夢裡、眼前一片灰暗，他不由得抽了一口氣，他抓著的是誰？眼前的人還是她嗎？

他的腳步漸漸慢了下來、而Frisk沒有回頭、只是拖著他走，但手心仍然一片冰冷，他注意時、指尖已經失去知覺，隨著冰冷往上攀爬、接著便是手掌，很快的、他已經感覺不到Frisk在手裡的觸感，而她仍然沒有回頭，只是繼續往前踏，沒有光線、沒有聲音、沒有溫度，現在連觸覺也慢慢離他遠去。Sans忽然覺得眼前的景象變得如同紙一般的單薄，他開始懷疑是不是在原地踏步。

往下看、他看見腳底踏著的是一條不比肘寬的脆弱窄道，而這條窄道仍在漸漸縮減，當他剛踏過的腳側剝落一片頁岩、他聽見石片穿過黑暗時傳來的敲擊聲在迴盪，接著是另一片，但這一片正在他腳下，他慌張的伸手想抓住Frisk的斗篷，卻發現眼前沒有任何人、冰冷終於蔓延到他的胸口---失重感使他傾斜，他仰頭向上張開了嘴、窒息的吶喊卻不如他想像的響，等他回神，他在地面喘息、顫抖使他的骨頭吱嗄作響，溫柔的噓聲從他頭上傳來。

「沒事了，我在這…我在這。」

此時，他才從不存在的耳朵聽見了心跳聲，溫度、光線、氣味以及她溫柔的聲音，讓他確信世界已經回到他的身邊，而他手裡仍有Frisk的手、勒得死緊，他強迫自己鬆開時、他看見她的被他的骨爪摳出傷痕，但她只是輕輕的拍拍他、安撫他。

「…我、我很抱歉…我沒有聽進您的話…」

他沒辦法好好說話，冰冷好像凍結了他的靈魂，他需要一點時間恢復。

「你表現得很好…這代表你有在乎的東西。」

_ 這是什麼意思？ _

但在他問出口前，一聲巨大的聲響打斷他的思緒，即便他仍在顫抖，但身體脫離他的思考，快速的動了起來、將Frisk擋在他身後。而映入他眼中的、是一個蒼老的婦人，起皺的手在身前劇烈的顫抖著，即便隔了幾步之遙，Sans仍能聽到她間斷粗喘的聲音、像是下一秒就會斷氣，她睜大的眼睛是混濁的灰藍色、灰白的髮在她耳側散落，她眨了眨眼、佈滿皺紋的臉上滑過幾顆巨大的淚珠。

「是您嗎？…告訴我這是真的…」

Sans感覺身後的Frisk站了起來，輕輕的越過他身側，在此同時、她拉下了兜帽，露出了溫柔的微笑。

「是的，我回來看妳了。」

接著，Sans看著那個蒼老的婦人踩過她剛才在地上的水盆、抱住了Frisk的腰，她不住顫抖的哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我絕對不會說我在這一章刪去重寫了多少字(哭笑)  
> 我終於能讓他去探索這個世界、並確保他不孤獨  
> 他的小聰明對他的導師很有用，但他還有很多要學的東西…  
> 您怎麼看呢？
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快：)


	10. Time

Sans坐在餐桌前喝湯時百感交集，他不由得試著移開視線…他的思緒回到剛走出隧道的時候，聽著哭聲、他的目光移到了老婦人的身後，如果要說這是一棟座落在花田裡的工具間也不為過，它的外觀老舊、歪斜，看起來就像是會在夏天的暴雨中分崩離析的破敗，但Frisk在地上踩出一陣波瀾、引發歪曲的斜扭，當一切靜下來、便看見原本破爛的便屋變成一棟溫馨的小木屋，屋簷下倒吊著一束束的乾燥花束，屋角堆著一些漂亮的乾柴，裡面的光搖拽著溫暖的光線…這也是Sans百思不得其解的地方，明明走過隧道前還是早晨，為何到了這變成深夜了？但Frisk忙著安慰那個抓著她不放的老婦人，她只是回頭向他招了招手、讓他跟進房裡。

屋裡如同外觀的氛圍、有股清甜又溫暖的香氣，Sans覺得那來自於擺滿在架上、玻璃罐中的乾燥花草，走道的另一邊是平放的板子，上面用木條釘成的箱子整齊的堆放著各種木根和一些長短不一的毛皮、羽毛及金屬，他不自覺的拉緊了斗篷、決定不去深究毛皮後面、一紮一紮堆著的枯黃色棍狀物體，在這之後他將自己縮到最遠的座位上。眼眶裡的光點好奇的在屋內轉了一圈，這裡似乎都是材料…沒有像Frisk那樣擺著完成品的藥水瓶那類的東西，擺列的方式也不像Frisk的鍊金房，這裡的東西都是攤開的、而不是像Frisk那樣堆起來存放的樣子。

一等Frisk坐定在椅子上、那名老婦人便像個熊蜂一樣、用和她圓滾滾的身形一點也不相稱的速度衝進房間後面的門，幾乎是同時、她便轉頭咚的一聲把茶壺和水杯扔到桌上，厲害的是一滴水也沒灑出來，接著她更是來來回回的拿出更多的東西、Frisk起身要幫忙還被她推了一把、要她好好的坐著。

「她就是這樣停不下來…從她還小的時候她就這樣了，到現在都沒改過來。」

Frisk一邊這麼說著，一邊拿了碗勺、盛了一碗燉湯放在他面前，”她的燉湯做的比我好呦！”，她眨著眼睛這麼說著。Sans不這麼認為，他只是默默的喝著，微笑、不做任何評論。但就在Frisk抓住來回奔波的老婦人的衣角要她坐下，說她想好好的看看她時、事態全面失控。

Sans瞪大了眼眶看著老婦人像天要塌下來一般、撕聲裂肺的哭，而Frisk只是抱著婦人柔聲安慰。哭了許久，她才像個孩子般抓著Frisk的袖口、抽抽搭搭的吸著鼻子，但Frisk仍舊一臉慈愛的看著那位婦人、手裡還不斷的在她背後拍打著撫慰她。

「滋溜--您不知道…當那個女孩子、滋溜--衝進來我店裡的時候說了什麼---叭---！」

她在手帕上用力的擤了鼻子，Sans努力不讓自己的臉皺起來， _ 我哭起來也像這樣嗎？ _ 他忍不住在心裡這麼想著。

「Chara？白色皮膚、臉頰紅紅的…」

「嗯，她是這麼說的，哼嗯--看起來很嬌氣，我不喜歡她。」

「Elma！她是個好孩子，不要這麼說她。」

婦人扭了扭鼻子並大聲哼氣。

「她一進門就一直大吼大叫！喊著我的名字，見著我就揪著我不放、問我知不知道您在哪？」

「哦？」

「她說世界大亂了！前線亂七八糟、國界亂成一團，但那跟我一點關係也沒有啊！直到她說是哪些咒文不能用--您知道…」

_ 啊，又開始了 _ ，Sans將自己縮得更小一點，因為她大哭的時候會拍桌子、Frisk剛才還得出手拯救從盤子裡滾出來的紅色水果，而Sans的前面堆著高高的鬆餅塔，他不希望自己被砸得全身是糖漿，因為他身上的斗篷是Frisk親手為他裁製的、他不想弄壞它，雖然他昨晚拿來墊在地上，但那是為了不讓她直接坐在地上才這麼做。

「我以為您離開了！但這就像石頭裡的水啊！不能是真的！如果真的發生了--我會用我的餘生來詛咒他們！！」

「別傻了，我不是在這嗎？」

當Frisk想用袖子幫她擦眼淚時，她自己往空中一抓、啪的又變出一條新的手帕往自己臉上抹，Sans為之一愣，因為他剛才並沒有感覺到有魔法的波動。

「不不不，不能髒了您的袖子！嘖嘖--」

_ 為什麼能發出這麼多聲音… _ Sans默默的想著，他不知道該用什麼角度去看待這位神奇的婦人。

「那後來呢？」

Frisk溫柔的哄著她並適時遞上茶杯，那裡面是金黃色的茶水、有著清甜的香氣，上面還漂著從茶壺裡沖出來的幾片零碎花瓣。

「呃、我把她給…給轟出去了。」

「啊？妳怎麼可以這樣？她還是個孩子！」

「至少我有叫她去找Alvis。」

「星星啊…那她這輩子都找不著了，請妳告訴我、妳不光只是把她趕出去…」

「哼…我扔給她一些妳留給我的東西。」

「全部？」

「…一本筆記跟一本舊書，還有一支筆。」

Frisk苦笑著在Elma的眼角擦了擦，在這之後她的臉微微的紅了起來，像個喝醉的老人家。

「姐姐…看到您好，什麼都好。」

Sans的湯匙頓了頓，為什麼這個婦人會叫Frisk姐姐？但他終究是忍住了…他相信背後有理由，只是把這個問題默默的和最後一口湯一起嚥了下去。

「傻瓜…對了，我今天來還有一些事要拜託妳，要麻煩妳幫我做一套新的大釜之外，我的學生也需要一套新的鍊金---」

「學生？！」

那個婦人跳起來的瞬間、整間屋子都為之震動，把Sans放在碗裡的湯匙敲得叮噹響。當她的目光如暴風般掃過來時，Frisk拉住了她。

「他是我的學生…呃…」

Elma還以懷疑的眼光，但Frisk吱吱唔唔的沒說下去，因為她將 _ 幫Sans取名字的事忘得一乾二淨了！ _ Elma的怒意讓她白色的髮辮在身後搖晃、眼神兇惡，但Sans仍試著讓自己看起來友善，他緩緩往前靠、對那位婦人微微欠身行禮。

「您好…我是Sans，很抱歉沒能第一時間向您致意，望您見諒。」

此時Frisk才想起在他們共享生命後、Sans這個名字不再是他的真名的事，但這並不代表她忘記幫他取名的事就算了，她為此感到內疚，而Sans只是微笑看待。

「哼！進來我這坐了老半天、連臉都不露！一點禮貌都沒有，有什麼資格作姐姐的學生？」

她伸手就準備要去撕Sans的斗篷，但被Frisk攔了下來。

「Elma，是我要他不能在別人眼前露面，而且他確實是我的學生，妳不能對他不禮貌。」

「我不能接受！姐姐您以前從未稱呼任何人為您的學生！為什麼他可以！」

「不為什麼，而且我也沒有特意---」

「我不管！我就要看他憑什麼作您的學生！」

隨著她在空中揮動手指並往下拉扯的動作，Sans便憑空被摔到地上、斗篷硬生生的被甩到桌下，翻倒的茶水就淋在上面。

「他是個怪物！？姐姐您---」

「Elma。」

Frisk的聲音輕輕沉下來的同時，原本還在胡鬧的老婦人便一臉蒼白的僵在原地、不敢再吱一聲，喊住她後、Frisk邁開腳步，伸手扶起Sans，一確定他沒有受傷之後便轉身看向在身後發抖的老婦人。

「Elma，他不只是我的學生…更是我的救命恩人，是他幫助我改變真名、擺脫虛化的命運，我不能讓妳這麼對他。如果妳不喜歡、我走就是了。」

「不！我、我只是---」

Frisk沒有說話，只是默默的斜了她一眼，老婦人低著頭、扭著手踱步走向Sans，對他深深的低下頭。

「…我、我很抱歉，我不該故意欺負你。」

但毫無徵兆就被重摔過的Sans只是疑惑著往後退了一步，然而當老婦人再次抬起頭時、她咕咚一聲跪了下去。

「謝謝你救了姐姐！我可以給你我所有的金幣！還是你想要國王的寶藏？風王的麟片還是精靈的羽毛？我都可以去弄來給你！」

此時的Sans幾乎都要退到牆上了，他眼眶底的光點滾向Frisk、試圖向FrisK求救，因為他搞不清楚她到底是怎麼回事、而且他也不知該如何反應，如果他懂、他會知道這種感覺叫尷尬。對此，Frisk只是再度從地上拉起第二個在地上滾的人，她輕拍婦人的膝蓋不存在的灰塵並看向Sans。

「如果你覺得沒有被冒犯，那麼你可以對她說我原諒妳。」

在Sans還來不及張嘴回應時，她的臉就轉向老婦人並往下接著說。

「然後是妳，Elma。這是我該付的代價，與妳無關。」

Frisk的表情沒有放鬆、僅僅是平淡帶過，但Sans可以從靈魂讀到一絲陌生的情緒，這轉移了他的注意力。

「姐姐！」

「Elma，不要讓我說第二次。」

當老婦人皺起沮喪的眉頭，Frisk才嘆了口氣、輕輕的撫了撫老婦人的臉頰，她臉上的皺紋因Frisk的撫弄變得柔軟了許多。

「妳知道的…這是等價交換的原則。」

「但那些混蛋就打破了那些規則！」

「Elma，注意妳的用詞。」

Frisk很罕見的露出一絲不耐，她似乎開始對應付那些魔法師做的事感到厭倦、以致於她不想再次進行這個話題。

「可是---」

「沒有可是，讓我們坐下來好嗎？我好久沒有吃妳煮的菜了，嗯？」

聽到Frisk想吃她做的菜，婦人便破涕為笑，當Frisk稱讚她的手藝時，她眼角的皺紋都要開花了。

「那，最近過得好嗎？」

Frisk喝了一口茶、快速的掌握話題，試圖讓尷尬的氣氛盡速散去。

「不算太差，我哥哥結婚後生了幾個，您知道的、孩子是越多越好啊！」

「他們有上來看妳嗎？」

「沒有，最近有點不太方便…」

婦人混濁的眼睛很不自然的快速掃過坐在餐桌另一側的Sans，Frisk挑起了一邊的眉毛。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，就是不太方便而已。」

Frisk眨了眨眼、隱藏了情緒，但Sans感覺靈魂被拉扯了一陣， _ 發生了什麼？ _

「我會去看看。」

「…不，您不去。」

Frisk的目光停留在婦人的臉上、淡淡的凝視著，而她開口時聲音低沉了幾分。

「Elma，不要讓我後悔這次的來訪…妳不是這樣的孩子。」

即便她的表情說明了Frisk對她說了很重的話，但她仍然遲疑了一會、直到不安壓垮她的牆。

「…有怪物在地界的門口出沒。」

她幾乎是在齒縫裡擠出最後幾個字，Frisk的眉毛緊皺。

「多久了？」

「一陣子…從您上次來看過我之後。」

Sans似乎可以聽到Frisk的抽氣聲，而她馬上就從椅子上站了起來。

「好孩子，照顧好自己好嗎？」

「但、但您才剛來！」

「我會再來的，記得我有拜託妳做什麼嗎？妳知道怎麼找我。」

Frisk溫柔的再次擁抱她，Sans看見她抱在Frisk背後的手緊緊的握住後、在放開的瞬間似乎帶著一點哀傷，她伸手推開了Frisk、一臉精神的往後跑，過了幾分鐘後她提了一個大籃子出來。

「姐姐！這些給妳路上帶著！這個籃子是我的新作品、跟妳家的櫃子一樣！」

「噢！天啊、Elma…妳竟然進步這麼多。」

「哼哼！因為我是姐姐的妹妹啊！」

她直起腰、暢快的笑著，但眼角仍帶著一些哭泣後的紅腫，Frisk微笑的收下後、先是在籃子上做了一些動作、再用腳跟在地上敲出三個節拍，籃子便消失在她的手上。

「每次看見姐姐施法，都覺得好有趣。」

「妳有妳的天賦…我也很羨慕妳啊。」

「只有姐姐才會這麼說，哼。」

「妳的哥哥們也是這麼認為的，傻孩子。」

這次是老婦人自己主動抱住她，而Frisk也只是任由她抱著、直到她滿意為止。

「姐姐…我知道您不愛寫信，但至少…偶爾讓我知道您過得好不好。」

「好，我會的，好好照顧自己，好嗎？」

「嗯。」

她就站在門前、不斷的揮著手，直到她們再度沒入塵霧之門，這次的路程非常的快、在幻象出現前她們就已經穿越到另一端了。她抬頭，現下已是夕陽西下的時刻，她就著旁邊的大石將自己的斗篷舖在地上、讓Sans坐著休息、給他一點時間擺脫冰冷的侵擾。

「有任何問題想問的嗎？」

她看著Sans搓動骨掌、發出些微的刮擦聲。

「…一些。」

「一樣一樣來吧，我們有很多時間。」

聽見Frisk這麼說，Sans感到靈魂一陣顫動…他的嘴角微微上揚， _ 我們 _ 這兩個字在心裡反覆的翻動，但他知道她還在等他說話，她是如此的溫柔…他知道她想利用轉移注意力的方式讓他安定下來。

「…為什麼我會感覺到冷。」

Frisk看著Sans，眨了眨眼才想到他應該指的是在穿越捷徑時的反應。

「那裡是虛空…冷來自於你的靈魂，那裡…充滿了很多不安的…元素…靈魂的碎片？大概是這樣模糊的東西，他們會對帶有強烈的情緒起反應，所以他們會想辦法抓住你。」

「那不會影響到您嗎？」

隨著他的提問，Frisk的思緒回到過去，從第一次牽著導師的手、在她懷裡大哭的模樣，到最後獨自來回穿梭時、虛空對她是如何的視若無睹…

「大概是習慣了？」

她歪頭時、嘴角並不真的帶著笑，Sans決定讓話題從這裡離開。

「那…Elma為何稱您為姐姐？」

他並不打算撓Frisk從未稱呼任何人為學生這件事，只因他想讓自己成為 _ 唯一的那一個 _ 。

「你在書裡看見了…正常來說我應該要比她還要來得老上許多，對嗎？你知道…我的時間被停止了…嗯，但這不是我跟她看起來異常的主要原因，她其實不是她看起來的樣子。」

Frisk抿了抿嘴，思索著該怎麼解釋。

「Elma…不是人類，她原本是矮人…是個令人心疼的孩子。」

她的聲音微微的收緊了一些，隨著Frisk目光放遠到逐漸變暗的天際，她呼喚了火花、讓它們在身旁跳動，原本僵硬的表情被溫暖火光照亮時、看上去柔軟了一些。

「她擁有金色的手指…可以在不使用魔咒的狀態下就穿越空間、取得她想要的東西，我發現她的時候，她的形體已經被破壞了、被鎖在人造物裡當成工具使用…為了拯救她，我不得不使用對她這麼做的女巫的身體當作她的容器…」

_ 魔導具 _ ，Sans在書上看過這個詞，這說明了為何Elma的行為與語氣會如此的稚嫩、與她的外表一點也不相符，Frisk沒有馬上說下去，Sans看著她引導那些小小的火花到眼前，將其匯聚成一束由火苗組成的花束，讓它落在地上、如同一叢剛升起的篝火。

「她失去太多的時間…那不同的外表也導致她的族人的排斥，我不得不將她帶在身邊一陣子，那時候她想學習魔法，但她的身體與她召喚的魔力相排斥，所以…」

她微微搖了搖頭，拉起微笑、趕走她眼角的哀傷。

「最後她仍努力學習了鍊金術，學會原理、再用她的方法去製作，雖然成果不佳…就像你當初一樣，她證明了自己辦得到，最後她成了魔導界裡傳奇的材料商，而她最厲害的不是這些，而是她的金屬鍛製與發明，她是個努力又認真的好孩子，不是嗎？」

她將膝蓋抱到胸前，微微側臉看向Sans，她的眼底映射火束、閃爍著美麗的光。

「果然…就是您，才讓這個世界變得如此美麗。」

沒料到他會這麼回應的Frisk哼笑出聲，起身拍了拍、讓火花再度散開。

「哼嗯，時間太晚、我們該繼續往前了。」

Frisk抖抖斗篷往前走時，Sans只是跟著起身前行，他微笑是因為他沒有錯過Frisk轉過身前、臉上帶著在昏暗中幾不可見的紅暈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到一半，我忽然越來越喜歡Elma這個角色  
> 希望以後還有機會能再對她加筆一些，您怎麼說呢？
> 
> 希望您有一段悠閒的時光：)


	11. Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--殘酷場景警告/血腥噁心場景警告--
> 
> 為免影響您的情緒，請避免於進食前中後觀看本章節。

Sans一直覺得她是如此的美麗而從容，如同她的名號，憤怒從未在Frisk身上顯現過，直到現在。他驚愕的看著一座華美的建築如何在短短時間內，折損在綠意之下、朽化成堆，只因它的主人觸怒了森之魔女。

時間倒回。

那時他不懂為何Frisk忽然停下腳步、轉身要他停下，她走回他身邊，溫柔的手將斗篷拉到他身上後的瞬間化為冰冷，她要他留在她身後的聲音裡帶著不可駁問的強硬。

那時，他瞥見她眼底的光灰黯而湧動，在她伸手召出權杖的那一刻，她的每一步都踩出了深綠的光、漫過看似荒漠的地表、像是撞擊到了什麼，間隙發出了扭曲的光線，奇異的符文還未完全的顯現、便被Frisk的魔力催毀，化為碎片。在那當下，Sans的第一反應是捂鼻，甜膩的金屬氣味幾乎黏在他的鼻腔裡…腳下浸滿了腥黏的泥濘，森白的骸骨和碎石爛土散落成堆，Frisk轉動權杖、星光搖拽，往下一揮、風破開了濃霧及噁心的氣味，一併劈開了遮眼的魔法防護。

灰白的牆腳浸漬著血光，往上卻是刺眼的白光，上方裝飾著紅色的琉璃光、鑲著白金的度量衡在塔頂傾斜成角，另一頭緩慢自轉著的星象儀裝飾著寶石、發出刺眼的虹光，像是在向來人宣告主人的身份為何，卻俗氣得令人反感。

牆上出現了石像鬼造型的守衛，背上插著魔法晶石的人偶發出嗄嘰嗄嘰的聲音、拉開它們的弓弦，箭矢飛出的聲音像是不間斷的草笛聲、如同箭雨般直衝Frisk而來，但她只是繼續往前，箭矢在她身前三尺便發出了堅硬的金屬斷裂聲、全數分解，她走到巨大的門前，輕輕將手按在門板上，綠色的枝芽在她手底蔓出，像是墨水滴入水下、快速的擴散，原本看似亮白而不可催動的牆面像是時間快轉一般的斑駁、碎裂，而看似厚實的城門更是直接化成朽木、在煙塵中坍倒，而她只是靜靜的等待，直到玻璃碎裂的聲音撕破令人發狂的寂靜，直到穿著華美法袍的法師對她揮動權杖…

她冷眼赤手揮下他的魔咒，彷彿那只是煩人的蠅蟲，一臉不耐。

他可以看見那個眼珠發黃的老人是怎麼崩潰的…她只是向他砸下權杖，讓他被鎖在地上動彈不得，他閃著光的權杖在他手裡化成灰燼、華美的法袍轉眼破舊成爛布，那個法師虛弱的躺在地上、眼睜睜她跨過他身旁，緩步進入被藤蔓緩緩吞蝕的建物。

Sans快步跟上，在轉過轉角時凍結…那裡充滿和著腥紅的血液的粉塵，在牆上、在地板、在空氣中…揉合著血腥及惡臭，排泄物及血淤塞在每個角落及地板縫隙，人類、矮人、獸人、精靈…都被鎖在籠子裡，他們無法直起身、只能抱著膝蓋縮著身體，連脖子都無法抬起，他們明顯受到折磨，其中幾個空盪的袖子和褲管昭示他們曾受到嚴重的凌虐及切割…Sans只能靠著牆來支撐自己，他沒有任何心理準備去看見這麼多…

鎖鍊聲響起，陰暗的角落有黑色的物體在蠕動…金屬部件取代了他的左手，膝蓋以下沒有任何東西可以支撐他，一個完美的圓形貫穿另一隻手的手掌，當他抬起頭，頭上以臉上各有一道令人懼怕的裂痕，其中之一甚至橫過了他的眼睛…Sans愣住，有一種奇怪的共鳴微弱的運轉著，就像齒輪轉到了正確的位置般，怪物的目光越過了Frisk、直接鎖在Sans身上。

只聽到一陣激烈的鎖鍊拖動聲、Sans在怪物的擁抱中僵硬，他們甚至沒能看清他怎麼移動的，Frisk防禦性的抬起權杖，但Sans除了受到了一點驚嚇外並沒有大礙，Frisk用眼神向他確認狀態、避免過多的刺激再度驚動怪物，Sans只是默默的點頭，他可以感覺到眼前的怪物的身體正在劇烈的顫抖，但沒有在他身上感受到惡意，他試著移到房間的邊緣，但怪物身上被繃緊的鎖鍊正威脅著要將他從Sans身上剝下來。

Frisk揮動她的權杖，所有的鎖及牢籠全都齊聲被敲開，除了讓怪物在Sans身上纏得更緊外，受囚者大多數都無力自救，Sans移到角落、試著將怪物的手從他身上移開，但所有的嘗試只是使怪物抓得更牢而已，Frisk微微點頭讓他待在原處即可，實際上他學得還不夠多、無法幫上她太多忙，但她選擇不說出口。

她走到擺滿了亂七八糟的藥水及切割器具的桌邊，權杖在上面移動後那些物體就消失了，她再次輕點使其發出淡淡的光輝…一個、兩個、三個，越來越快，藥瓶、布料、捲軸，成堆在桌上顯現，她取了最上方的那張捲軸，她將其攤開後、手指在底部一擦，捲軸碎裂並爆出了火光，在空中顯現美麗的符文、轉眼即逝。

接著她取了一瓶藥水遞給Sans，他扭開瓶塞，慢慢的、一點一點的餵給他懷裡的怪物，幾次嘗試後、他便大口喝下，以可見的速度恢復體力，身體的殘缺雖無法被彌補，臉上的破口看上去圓滑許多、不再以鋸齒狀顯現。他看著Sans，輕輕撫過他的臉、在他的肩上輕拍，表情不可置信…他試著開口對Sans說話，聲音如同低沉的鳥鳴，黑色的眼淚從裂痕中滑落，他哭泣的聲音破碎而低啞，令人心碎，但Sans臉上卻只出現了疑惑的表情，他可以感受到怪物的悲傷，卻不能理解那從何而來，他只是試著在怪物背上輕拍、讓他的聲音降低一些。

Frisk心裡有個底，但她沒有說什麼，只是皺著眉低頭轉身、看向縮在牆角的那些脆弱的生命，裡面有幾個向她發出威嚇的聲音，但更多的是對她發出嗚咽的求饒聲，而她只是快速的檢視後、依狀況給予適當的治療，身體較為強健的獸人見狀，便幫忙將較為虛弱的那幾個幫忙送到她的眼前，Frisk將袖子拉到手肘、將手洗淨後擦乾、快速進行治療，她的裙擺因跪在地上而沾染塵土及血污，但眼中卻散發堅毅的光芒，一切都在寂靜中進行…偶爾挾雜幾句門外被鎖在地上的法師哀嚎及咒罵，這只引來一些獸人們的嘶嘶聲，除此之外他們沒有發出其它的聲音去打斷Frisk的動作。

接著，門口傳來Elma的聲音。

「姐姐！」

她像暴風般拎著一堆東西衝進來，但她只看了一眼內室就往外衝回去，接著是更大聲的哀嚎，聽起來是她回頭去用什麼東西毆打那個法師，然後再次出現，但這次她被拎了進來，她被穿著黑袍的高瘦男子拎在手上、拼命掙扎。

「放開我！我要揍死他！！！」

「…妳的手，不是用來做這種事的。」

他說話時像是在進氣時發聲，讓人不自覺的感到呼吸困難。

「Alvis…不好意思又要麻煩你了。」

「這是…我們應該作的，我們應該…比您還要早行動的。」

他放下Elma的動作明顯粗魯，隨後，他將蓋在頭上的頭罩放下，露出了銀白的長髮，深淺不一的疤痕在他深色的皮膚上交叉，立在臉側的耳朵有一邊被切斷了，眼瞳是灰白而黯淡的，所有的特徵都能明白的表示他身為黑暗精靈的身份，角落裡有個看上去相似、但膚色不同的精靈深深的吸著大氣，拼命將自己往更深的角落推。

Alvis再次發聲時雖然仍是奇異的聲音，但在述說他們的語言時卻讓人覺得如同夜裡的溪河般、婉轉而沉穩，此時角落的精靈以及幾個被治療的矮人卻同時用不同的目光看向Frisk，是驚訝、是懼怕，是敬畏…或是敵視，餘下的人類只能抱著彼此、無助的在他們之間看來看去，期待有人能對他們說明現在的狀況。

「你可以不用告訴他們我是誰…這只會讓他們害怕。」

Frisk沒有回頭，只是專注在她眼前的獸人，他死死抱著扭曲的斷肢、輕輕的抽泣著，但另一個矮人向他低聲咕噥了幾句，他便怯生生的將手放開了。

「…森之魔女的名號，不只是伴著被扭曲的故事穿行於風中。」

Frisk並未回復他，她將藥布輕輕纏在獸人已被扭曲的斷肢上，手裡拿著瓶子、看了獸人一眼，矮人在獸人的嘴裡塞了破布，藥水灑在布上時他發出痛苦的哀鳴，但很快的、他的斷肢恢復成正常的角度，Frisk將瓶子放到他的手裡，要他分次敷用，矮人很快的再轉述了一次，獸人發出呱呱的哭聲，在Frisk的左肩及右肩輕點後讓開了。

Elma認出了那個矮人，對他發出大大的聲響，但他只是瞪大眼睛看著她、一臉疑惑，直到她報出自己的名字，矮人大叫、抓著她的肩膀開心的搖晃著。

「Elma，我需要妳們幫我找出那些魔術道具，將它們催毀…要小心那些埋在地下的陷阱。」

Elma拉著矮人，一起從後面出去了，Frisk起身、幾個節拍，拿出先前在桌上取走的藥瓶及藥粉交給Alvis。

「他對他們用了這些東西…不要一口氣喝掉，你會受傷。」

瘦高的黑精靈笑著搖頭，仰頭喝下，在Frisk的瞪視中點頭走到桌邊，從斗篷下取出幾支形狀各異的玻璃瓶，纖細的手指迅速在幾個瓶子間移動、將其混合成分層的液體。他搖了搖它，取出刀片、在他的指尖上粗略的劃過，擠了一些像水銀般的血液到瓶子裡，一陣空靈的光線閃過，瓶中的液體發出像沙金般的光，在他搖動時微微閃動，當他將其傾倒在手上時、液體化成固態的顆粒，在掌心滾動。他站到另一側，將其分發給已接受過治療的那些，他們毫不猶豫的一口吞下，因為Frisk已經贏得他們的信任了。

最後，他轉身看向Sans，將藥握在手裡、瞇著眼。

「你是誰？」

「…我是Sans，森之魔女的學生。」

Sans可以感覺得到懷中的怪物的肩膀如何僵硬，Alvis的表情變得冷冽了起來。

「學生？你看上去像客人。」

Sans的為難是顯而易見的，怪物接受治療後恢復意識、便死死的拉住他，將他拖往Frisk的反方向，讓Sans不解的是Frisk默許了怪物的動作。現在，她完成手上的工作起身再次干涉，表情冷淡。

「他是我的學生，不是你的。」

Alvis低下頭向她道歉，再次抬頭看向Sans的時候眼裡的情緒複雜，但不再帶有敵意，安靜的將手裡的藥丸分給他一顆，Sans從剛才他和別的傷患的對話裡知道這是解毒劑，他將其遞給了怪物，但他沒有伸手…直到Sans主動將藥丸放進他的手裡。

「我知道你很害怕，但你可以試著相信我。」

怪物點頭，用痛苦的神情吞掉藥，呼出長長的氣，Sans抬頭時看見Frisk的目光從他身上移開了…他隱隱約約感到一股酸疼拉動了他的靈魂，他想知道Frisk在想些什麼…但他無法。

此時怪物抓住了他，再度發出一陣急促的鳥鳴，Sans不解，只是輕拍他的手試著安撫他，只有Alvis看見Frisk的手頓了頓，他向她投去疑惑的目光，但Frisk只是忽略他、繼續翻動那個法師留存的研究紀錄，每翻過一頁、她的表情就越加凝重。

「他在魔導具的研究上走得太遠了…他在研究擬似生命。」

從她看見門口的石像鬼和魔法人偶的那一刻開始，她就知道那個法師在做什麼，但她從不輕易作下裁決，而Alvis抓住了重點。

「只有他？」

「嗯，毀了Elma的那個手段比他厲害多了…除此之外，他最大的貢獻可能是我的業力。」

Frisk克制自己不要看向怪物的背影，Alvis悶哼了一聲，張手，玻璃瓶在他手裡化成晶粉，變質的藥丸化成污泥，他咒罵了幾句、重新開始調配，Frisk向他警告選擇語言的重要性，但他只是輕斥一聲。

「是妳告訴我，我是自由的。」

「但那不代表你可以讓人不適。」

「不過妳自己卻無視那些讓妳實際上感到不適的傢伙。」

Frisk瞪視他，他微笑著…迎接她的彈額頭後，他臉上漾出更大的笑容，他真的為此感到開心，一旁看著的Sans感覺一股情緒在靈魂上滋長著， _ 但他選擇快速的捏熄它 _ 。

「去哪學的？」

「嗯，是妳讓我知道，人類的確是很好的導師， _ 不論是好是壞 _ 。」

Frisk噴笑出聲，取出Elma先前給她的籃子，將裡面的食物和水分給在旁邊受到治療後休憩恢復的受囚者，她覺得自己會造成他們的壓力、所以她在這之後快速的回到桌子前，隨意的翻動那些被染黃的紙張及捲成一團的羊皮紙，像是她在等待些什麼。

當震動和爆炸聲來臨時，她嘆氣、這似乎不是她想等來的結果，Alvis發出悶悶的笑聲，一起移步前往聲響的方向，Sans起身時怪物仍不打算放開手，但這次Sans堅定的將他的手移開了。Sans輕聲對怪物說他很快就會回來、並將他放置在乾淨的角落，快速跟隨Frisk的腳步，但在怪物看見Sans穿越門廊的那一刻，他決心不會讓他從他的視線裡再度消失。

「Elma，我很擔心妳，為何經過了這麼久、妳仍未有所進益？」

Alvis偏頭盯著陷入困境的Elma和矮人，他們正撒開了腿在走廊上跑動，背後傳來不祥的隆隆聲，噁臭的腥味伴隨著滴落聲，黑色的物體糊過了潔白的牆面、勾住轉角的櫃子及桌腳，拉動，沉重的物體從後面往前蠕動，有什麼東西超過了它的本體、不耐煩的窺探Elma一行人的身影，它看上去像還未開放的花苞，但當它開始發出嘶嘶聲時、Elma開始尖叫著要Frisk躲開。

烏濁的臭氣從球狀物體後噴出後、牠開始張開前端，更多的黑色濃稠液體從間隙滴落…接著便被以驚人的高壓噴射而出！矮人抓住Elma頸後的衣服、往另一側翻滾，空氣中留下了酸嗆的氣味，被噴灑過地方出現被腐蝕的狀態、一些較脆弱的物體甚至出現融解的狀態。此時莖連著的物體從牆後出現，先是人手、獸足、節肢蟲足，附著在深紫色的肉塊上，外面附有一層黏膩的半透明黏液，它的上方有像是眼睛的物體在轉動，因缺少了眼瞼、一些細小的附肢努力的撥動黏液到上方以保持它的濕潤，在那之後有數對對稱的翅膀，一些是羽毛狀的、一些是如同蟬翼虎細薄透明的蟲翼，但它們看上去都非常的殘破，在牠努力移動的時候無力的拍打著。

「…融合怪！」

Alvis大喊，Frisk移動權杖在牠和他們之間架起了圓形的屏障，適時的擋下了幾道酸液，但符文的光線吸引了不明生物的注意，牠開始伸出觸肢試圖穿越屏障。

「不！不是那種東西！讓牠停下來！」

Elma喘著聲音尖叫，Alvis從另一側的斗篷下抽出了一支附有長柄的瓶子、用力往牠的方向扔，瓶子穿越屏障、撞擊在地面時噴濺成一片泛著白光的尖刺，但牠只是從上面踩了過去、身體被尖刺撕扯後牠用力的揉動，在那之上用力的踩踏、似乎惹怒了牠。

「牠沒有表現出融合怪的智力，只會追著光線跟聲音！」

矮人的聲音很粗，聽起來就像每天抽了幾公斤的煙草一樣。

「…牠沒有救了，讓我了結牠的苦痛吧。」

Alvis一邊說、一邊擋到Frisk身前，他甩動右手、在右臂上滑出一把腕弩，他在上面架了三支短箭，箭矢上鑲著晶石、閃著紫色的光，不明生物用力撞上屏障，肉塊和淤血從間隙穿出、腐蝕地面的同時散發更多嗆鼻的酸氣，Alivs向牠射擊、箭矢被肉塊無聲的吸了進去，接著在它上面出現了巨大的圓形凹洞、像是不明生物被平白的咬了一口，牠發出了劇烈的尖叫聲，矮人和Elma壓著耳朵發出了痛苦的喊叫聲。

不明生物身上的眼睛同時轉向Alvis和Frisk，球莖高高的立起、試圖穿越屏障，Frisk再度移動權杖、但她看的方向是Elma那一側，觸肢被她們的喊叫聲吸引、高高揚起時被往下拉扯，藤蔓穿透了地面、纏繞在不明生物之上，將其固定在原處。

「…願生命得到安息。」

Frisk的魔咒擊發的瞬間，Alivs合攏手指手指在額間輕按、為牠獻上禱詞，爆焰貫穿了不明生物、牠幾乎在瞬間被蒸發了，Frisk的手覆在臉上，肩膀不斷的顫抖。

「…還有其他的嗎？」

Elma給了肯定的答案，Frisk的手移開，眼底有更多的怒火，當她往前踏步，Alvis拉住了她。

「讓妳的學生去處理，妳看得太多了。」

Frisk轉身，Sans就站在她的背後，對她露出柔軟的微笑，Frisk有片刻的掙扎，但Sans只是向她保證他不會有事、便穿越她的身側，跟著Alivs的腳步往前走了，而Elma和矮人見狀、便奔上前去，準備帶路，餘下Frisk、望著一片狼籍默默嘆息。

一陣低沉的鳥鳴在她身後響起，轉身，曾經抱著Sans的怪物高高的聳在她之上，陰影籠罩著她。

「你想要什麼？」

Frisk看著他，面無表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 數個新的角色，換一個怪物登場  
> 雖然看上去對他很苛刻，但我保證所有的苦難都會有足夠的解釋與補償…
> 
> 希望我沒讓您感到難受；(


	12. Ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **噁心/殘酷場景警告**

_ 敲擊 _ 。

靈魂忽來的緊縮讓Sans頓住，他抓住胸口、專注在靈魂的波動上，從另一端的震盪平靜下來的速度、他知道Frisk沒事，但情緒起伏過於激烈以至於傳達了這麼遠的狀態仍讓他非常的掛心…當Sans試著解讀波動的原因時，Sans的目光不自覺的滑落在眼底，不知情的旁人會認為他在為了什麼而畏縮。

「想退回去嗎？」

Alvis對他露出了嘲諷的笑容，但Sans似乎根本沒有聽到他的聲音，Alvis一發現他的思緒不在現場、他就打算動手了，這是只屬於他們種族的天賦，也是精靈一族排斥他們的原因，那又如何？他們的天性就是如此侵入性而不可避，Alvis一點都不在乎精靈對他們一族的想法，他只知道能用的東西就是好東西，尤其這個怪物出現得太突兀，排除任何潛在的威脅是他對Frisk唯一的想法。

一秒，Alvis灰而黯淡的眼瞳抓住了間隙、穿透了Sans的心智，但沒想到的是他並未看見Sans生命的頂點，他只看見字面意義的海洋， _ 冰冷的魔力纏繞著黑暗，洶湧，翻動 _ ， _ 一望無際 _ ，異常的心靈影像令黑暗精靈為之顫憟、深色的皮膚覆上了薄薄的冷汗。他強迫自己抽離那片迷幻的魔力之海，他貶了貶眼睛、Sans沒有發現他做了什麼，他深深的呼吸、試著鎮定自己。

他做過許多次，如同他前半生中千萬次所經歷的那般，只是他只在Frisk身上窺見過如此深沉的力量，他並沒有具備審判任何人的權利與義務，但她的仁慈與堅定的意志是令他折服的原因，他從未懷疑過Frisk會對任何無辜的生命造成威脅。

但，如果將同等的力量放在怪物身上？

_ 不，他們是屈服於本能的生物 _ ，Alvis看向Sans時帶著冷冽的敵意…如果他錯誤的使用Frisk的知識，那麼無疑會引發一場浩劫。他看著Sans時在齒縫間吸入了冰冷的氣息，當他的手不由自主的滑到腰際上的藥瓶上的那一刻，Elma的高喊聲同時打斷了Sans和Alvis的思緒。

「在、在這裡！」

Elma指向了走廊盡頭，黑色的黏液沿著扭曲的金屬邊框緩緩滴落，Elma驚慌的目光四處飄移、無處不在，唯獨無法停在門內一秒。Alvis快速的跨過Sans身側、快速的檢視現場是否有潛在的危險，而這裡比他們剛才停留的地方還要更為糟糕，鐵鏽及濃烈的化合藥劑的味道引發Elma的反胃，再度觀察、他明白為何她不願再度靠近的理由。

翻倒的架子壓在破碎的玻璃碎片上，一些光靠顏色及形狀就能引發不悅的物體、用最令人噁心的方式混雜在一起，蒼白濕滑、光線讓它們看上去像是隨時都能蠕動起來，不用費心去分辨那是什麼，那個法師顯然有種病態般的收集癖，他冷哼出聲並翻了翻白眼。走道右側仍完好的架子上陳列了許多的 _ 身體部位 _ ，從擺放的方式可以見得他也是非常的挑剔，從門口開始，架子上的圓柱罐泡著各種種族的 _ 腳掌 _ ，再過去是 _ 小腿 _ 、 _ 大腿 _ ，往內就更複雜一些，進入了腹腔的範圍， _ 生殖器 _ 、 _ 腸 _ 、 _ 肝 _ 、 _ 腎 _ …全都浸泡在綠色的液體裡、載浮載沉。

Alvis觀察了Sans的反應，而他卻像是被什麼所吸引、一腳踏進去，往最深處走去，最後停在一個巨大的培育槽前，那裡面什麼都沒有、只有充滿濃厚魔力的液體和氣泡在裡面緩慢的翻滾。Sans的骨指在玻璃壁上敲出細微的聲響，奇幻的圖像在他的腦海裡閃動，他任由自己的思索飄流在看似無垠的洪流中。

他的視線穿過扭曲的的另一端， _ 有人站在玻璃的後方 _ ，他的手指在壁上輕敲， _ 那個人對他的每個反應都感到激動 _ ，曲面的玻璃後有著歪斜的模樣… _ 是誰 _ ？Sans思緒翻湧，感受靈魂被觸動的每一個記憶。但他的思索被拉了回來，他的目光滑向了騷動的來源，黏稠的軀體、細碎而雜亂的斷肢…更多的複合體從碎掉的培養槽爬出來，Elma在門外發出尖銳的叫聲。

「就是從那裡來的！還有很多！」

Alvis拍了拍陷入驚慌狀態的Elma，請矮人將她帶出去。

「往後站！」

Alvis大喊，向緩緩爬來的複合體伸出腕弩，嗒嗒嗒三聲、短釘發出微微的閃光後將它們炸成爛泥，他再次拋出幾罐藥瓶，短矢在昏暗中一閃而過，藥劑在陸續湧出的複合體群上連續炸開，成群的複合體往後退縮、往上延燒而去，他再度回頭、Sans的目光越過了培養槽，一動不動。

「你…」

他的聲音被Sans的動作打斷，Sans快速的由右上往左下揮動他的手臂，隨著彈指聲，藍色的魔力線貫穿了玻璃培養槽，異色的火焰壓倒被蒸騰的蒸汽、擊中了藏身在視線之後的大型複合體，驚人的尖叫聲衝擊著聽覺敏感的Alvis，讓他回神的是複合體的觸鬚、它們就在倒下的培養槽後扭動著，彈指聲再次響起、大量的骨劍纏繞著火焰落到了那些扭曲掙扎的附肢上、切斷了牠們隱藏的攻勢。

烈火的中央傳來嘰嘰聲，他們的目光同時鎖在仍然掙扎的肉塊上，像是被火焰融化了一般、裡面的東西慢慢的顯現出來，雜亂的毛髮下有三對綠色的複眼，臉部有著螳螂似的口器，明顯來自不同種族的手臂從女性的軀體身側成對穿出，身下連著肥碩的尾部，支持著牠的是奇怪的複足，像波浪般蠕動著，Alvis射出短矢、但全在牠煽動與體積明顯不符的翅膀時從牠身旁彈開、擊倒幾座還未倒下的架子。牠轉動頭部、發出幾個嘶啞的音節，背上的翅膀在身後拼成一圈，Sans手指滑動、骨劍貫穿了牠，但僅僅只是讓牠巨大的身軀引發些許的搖晃而已。

下一秒、牠張開口器，驚人的高頻音浪淹沒了他們！Alvis摀住了耳朵，牠的嚎叫聲引起了共振，Alvis幾乎在那一刻就失去了平衡，當他跪跌在地、手臂從耳邊滑開的同時，嚎叫聲再度往上一個階級，他沒能來得及捂住的那一側耳道受到了傷害，暗沉的血液滴落、在地板無聲的拍打著，當他勉強聚集視線時，他看見Sans擋在他身前。Sans的手指向了複合體，在近距離下、Alvis感到熟悉的波動再次成形，彈指擊發、Sans向複合體擊出早先Frisk使用的魔咒，僅僅一擊便將之擊潰，烈火在轉瞬之間包覆不成形的碎塊、轉瞬成灰，受到重創的耳道使Alvis受耳鳴及暈眩的衝擊，他只能勉強撐著自己不至於失去意識、對著血污痛苦的喘息著。

「…已經結束了。」

Alvis感覺聲音非常的遙遠，他花了一點時間才讓自己的注意力回到眼前，Sans臉上帶著淡淡的疲倦、站在他的跟前向他伸出援手，Alvis默默撐起自己、婉謝他的幫助，Sans只是向他點頭致意後，便快束的走過幾乎被黏液覆沒的地板，彷彿在追趕些什麼一般的快速返回，Alvis手指滑過掛在身後的藥瓶，內心五味雜陳，前幾分鐘他還想著從Frisk身邊將他眼中的 _ 怪異 _ 抹去，但現在他卻欠了他一條命，他默默的嘆息。

越過穿廊，當Sans再度出現在他的視線範圍時，他灰白的眼瞳略略的收縮。早先一些，看見魔法符文中送來的請求上寫著Frisk的名字時、他差點從座騎上摔下來。已經十年了，他因為害怕而不敢追尋的名字，他害怕當他們再度見面時，她已不再是她。當第三次確認閃耀在符文上面的名字確實是Frisk時、他毫不思索的馬上聯絡Elma，卻從她那裡收到意外的消息，Elma將他追蹤的目標透露給Frisk知道了。怒不可遏的他馬上放下自己手上的工作追了過來，卻意外的發現業力在Frisk身上的影響減退了！

比起十年前、現在和他對話的Frisk無疑更具有人性，這是他和Elma及其他受過她援助的人長久以來都無法達到的，這一直是他們的遺憾，但在這之前，他更害怕自己再見到她時，她已不再是人類…退一百步來想，他更害怕看見她成為 _ 某種東西 _ 。一思及此，一陣寒顫不由自主的貫過了他的背脊，他停下腳步以避免撞上Sans。順著他的目光看去，Frisk站在被釘在地上的法師旁，在被囚禁的那些人們的手裡放了些東西。

目光微動，Alvis看見了自己的過去，自己一臉空洞的看著她遞到他手裡的硬幣，金色的光芒沿著符文的刻紋閃動，制裁與寬恕分別刻在金幣的兩面，像是在告訴持有人、萬事只在一念間。他默默的握著拳，走向她的身後，隱約之間、他感覺Sans的目光越過他，靜靜的注視著Frisk。

「你們有權制裁他，但相對的業力會污染你們的靈魂…如果你選擇寬恕，那麼我會給你一些適當的援助、幫助你恢復原本的生活。」

Frisk的聲音一結束，看似尚未成年的人類便毫不猶豫的選擇了制裁，他們紅著的眼眶寫滿了故事，Frisk點了點頭後、走向了矮人，矮人搔抓下巴，偏頭選擇了寬恕，面對眾多注視著他的目光，他只是聳了聳肩表示自己運氣不錯、並沒有受到太多的折磨，Frisk再次點頭、這次她將他的金幣收回，接著轉向下一個受害者，重複相同的動作，直到精靈的沉默停止了她的腳步。

精靈盯著手裡的硬幣、默默的思考著，身為一個思考過度紓緩的族群，她們一直都不習慣與其他種族相處，世上的一切對她們而言都來得太快。Frisk靜靜的注視著她，精靈曾經美麗的髮絲變得枯燥而無光，幾乎無法遮蓋的破衣下依稀可見皮膚佈滿了銀絲般的傷痕，在特定部位甚至有很多手印狀的瘀痕…站在角落的人類對其投出強烈的目光、Frisk似乎可以理解精靈身上曾經發生過什麼，Frisk默默的拍了拍精靈的肩膀、為她留了一些時間，Frisk轉身離開。

Sans注意到Frisk沒有停留在怪物跟前便徑自走過，他疑惑的目光停留在怪物身上，感覺怪物似乎比先前鎮定許多，而怪物只是平靜的將視線保持在來回走動的Frisk身上、並未做其他額外的反應。Sans將視線滾回Frisk身上，她的手按在一個小小的金屬盒上，與此同時、釘在地上的法師憤怒的扭動著。她無視法師的憤怒、示意矮人上前，她從盒裡掏出明顯大於它的袋子並從中隨意的抓了一把像是金幣跟寶石的東西交給矮人，Sans有些疑惑的看著法師在地上像魚一般、嘴巴無聲的開合像是在咆哮些什麼。

「…想必是他的吵雜已經令人無法忍受了。」

Alvis對著地上的符文冷冷的笑了，Sans點頭後繼續看著Frisk將東西分發到選擇寬恕的人手裡，最後她再度回到精靈身邊、詢問她的選擇，精靈將翻到寬恕的硬幣交給了她，低聲呢喃著一些聲音。

「…妳確定？」

在Alvis還沒問出口前、矮人便向她開口了，精靈堅定而清晰的用通用語回答。

「有罪的，不只他。」

旁邊的人類用憤怒的眼神看著她，但Frisk的目光卻帶著無限的憐憫。

「這是一條沒有盡頭的路。」

「…我會試著堅持。」

Frisk同樣交給她一袋寶石與金幣，但精靈拒絕了，她們沉默的對視許久後，Frisk嘆了口氣、另外從袋子中抽了幾把武器出來放到桌上，最後精靈挑選了長匕首、默默抱在懷中退到一旁、用冷峻的眼神看著地上的法師，不解其意的人類孩子默默的走到角落、互相依偎著。至此，寬恕結束了，但她並沒有馬上接著執行制裁，而是向Alvis及Elma示意，請她們伸出援手。

Elma首先站了出來、憑空抽出了幾件布料柔軟的衣物放在桌上讓他們選擇，而Alvis在地上畫出了和Frisk先前製作的捷徑相似的符文，他留了一點時間讓選擇寬恕的人向Frisk道別後、便將他們一個一個護送到走道的另一端。此時，Frisk的手輕輕的按在Sans的肩膀，但她並沒有看著Sans的眼睛。

「Sans，我希望你能跟著Alvis離開一陣子…在這之後會發生的事…非常殘酷，我不希望你看到這一些。」

Sans握起她放在他肩上的手並輕輕的擠壓它、以吸引Frisk的注意，當他們的目光相接、Sans看見了她眼中的焦慮。

「您是我的導師，而我相信不管發生什麼、都不會改變您在我心中的模樣。」

像是說中了些什麼，Frisk露出微微的苦笑。

「我只是希望能保護你免受世界的殘酷侵害…足夠長的時間。」

Frisk說話時，她讓手指在Sans的指關節上輕輕滑動，Sans略微傾斜了頭，給她輕柔的微笑。

「已經足夠了，分擔您肩上的重擔是我唯一的願望。」

Frisk淡淡抒出一口氣、靜靜的點頭，指示他到怪物身邊等待，那裡足夠接近而不足以受到波及，Sans沒有忽略怪物看著他時微妙的眼神，但怪物並沒有對他說話，Sans的注意力再度回到Frisk身上，Alvis正在與她交談。他身後的精靈似乎沒有打算離開，她強烈表達能否成為Alvis的學徒並觀看法師受到制裁的盡頭，對於精靈一族而言，她肯定在某種程度上偏離了原本她的天性，Alvis看上去非常的困擾，而Frisk卻笑著鼓勵他，從他默默吞下苦澀的表情，他似乎接受了她的建議。

最後，Frisk收拾了她的笑容、站到了選擇制裁的人類與獸人面前，表情嚴峻。

「你們是否仍堅持原先的決定？」

他們幾乎是瞬間就返回肯定的答案，Frisk沒有給予否定或婉惜的反應，只是淡淡的請他們攤開手。此時躺在他們手心中的已不再是金幣，取而代之的，是無光的種子，Frisk默默點頭，伸手取走它們。

Frisk走向法師的步伐不急不徐，每走一步、他的臉色就更為蒼白一些，當她站定在他眼前，她踩出一個清脆的聲響，法師的嘴被迫張開，Frisk傾斜手掌，讓黑色的種子無聲落入他的喉頭，咕嚕一聲，法師顫抖著將其吞入腹中。

「我是森之魔女、禁術的守護人，Frisk。」

當她接近零度的聲音響起，權杖在她的跟前敲下沉重的聲響，受刑的法師眼睛不由自主的往後翻動並開始抽搐。

「你的業報即將返回，當種子發芽、當莖骨抽展，你的業力是它成長的滋養。」

法師嘶啞的咧開了嘴、混著血液的口沫從他的嘴角滑出。

「你的業報即將返回，穿越你的血脈、在你的骨肉上紮根，你的業力是它成長的滋養。」

法師裸露的皮膚下出現蜿蜒的浮腫，綠白相間的根莖穿過他的眼白、遮蓋了他的視線，Sans可以聽到尚未成年的人類因害怕而小聲的抽泣著。

「你的業報即將返回，綠葉舒展、莖幹茁莊，你的業力是它成長的滋養。」

法師的耳中穿出了綠色的芽、在見到光的瞬間展成綠葉，像是收到更多的養份，在短短數妙之間，從他體內貫出的根莖便快速的抽高、將法師的無力身軀緩緩抬起。

「你的業報即將返回，綠冠成陰、捨身為木，你的業力是它成長的滋養…你將為萬物獻身，在無盡的歲月中懺悔，直到你的業報償還為止。」

權杖再次敲擊，樹冠已停止成長，法師的身體與樹幹融為一體、只餘下頭部被展示在外，木紋在他的臉上化成永久的面具，表情像是無聲的吶喊，在法師化為令人愕然的人面樹後，閃著俗艷光芒的屋瓦已然被綠色的藤曼所征服，被Sans異色的火焰燒毀的部份轟然倒塌，綠意快速的漫過了焦黑，當一切歸於平靜，曾經華美的磚牆不再，取而代之的是如同永世詛咒的陰冷。

但很快的，身披羽絨的鳥兒棲息在樹梢，撲動薄翼的蝴蝶盤旋、靈動的長耳兔在亂石之後探出可愛的臉龐，曾被逐出的生靈回到了原處。Frisk轉身看向平靜下來的人類及皺著眉的獸人，將金屬盒中所有的物品平均分配給他們。

「你們永遠也無法擺脫業力的糾纏，所以你們有權支配他的財產，取走它們，選擇你們未來的道路。」

遠遠看了一眼精靈，人類彼此對望、低聲說了一些話後將手上的一袋遞向Frisk。

「偉大而令人尊敬的魔女，我們希望與您交易--我們需要一個安全的庇護所。」

Frisk垂下目光與他們對視，片刻，她在空中擺動手指、畫圈，一紙羊皮騰空而出，她再次檢查後拍擊底部、羊皮紙便收束在她的手中，她將羊皮卷塞進袋子並將其推回孩子遞出袋子的手。

「去吧，Alvis會帶你們到命運之地，但機會掌握在你們的手中。」

Frisk的目光掠過他們的臉，他們正因她拒絕他們的報價而緊緊皺眉、他們咧開的嘴威脅著抽泣即將返回，這讓她的臉柔和了許多。

「不要放棄希望，你們的手裡握著改變未來的力量。」

他們再度對視，向Frisk低頭致意後便轉身走向Alivis，餘下最後的獸人默默看著Frisk，Elma詢問他們是否需要Alvis的轉移幫助，他們搖頭，僅僅取走武器便轉身離開，將大量的財物留給他們。

「他們有他們的衡量標準。」

Elma為他們作了結尾，理所當然的彎腰取走了裡面的稀有金屬，另外將魔法晶石收集起來準備轉交給Alvis，餘下的金幣、寶石與卷軸仍壅塞的擠滿袋子。

「姐姐您就認命吧，那些本來就是您應有的償還--然後！」

她用力拎起袋子、將它塞進她剛才取出的籃子裡，將其遞給了Frisk。

「這裡面有您先前向我請求的東西，一應俱全！」

Elma的手在Frisk的指節上刷了一下，露出了既皺巴巴又淘氣的笑容，她的靈魂不受外表的限制、在每個動作與表情裡發光，Frisk對她露出了柔軟的微笑、眼底再度閃爍光芒，Elma緊緊的抱住了Frisk的腰，依依不捨。

「姐姐…我不奢望您能常常撥空來見我們，但--至少，讓我們知道您一切都好…如果不是Alvis，我不知道您消失了那麼長的時間。」

Frisk輕輕併攏Elma碎髮的手指略略的僵住，Elma對時光的流動一向不敏感，但她的心卻比棉花還要軟。

「我會的。」

當Elma的臉從Frisk的腰際離開時，那裡留下了兩個小小的濕點，她向側邊彎了彎腰、瞇著眼睛對著Sans大聲的喊叫。

「你！」

Sans眨了眨眼、發現怪物不知不覺間就已不在他身側，那麼Elma指著的就只有他，他默默向Elma抬起了疑惑的額頭。

「我是姐姐的妹妹，金色手指的Elma！如果姐姐沒有好好照顧好自己，你有義務第一時間向我們報告！知道嗎？」

面對叉著腰、趾高氣昂的Elma，Frisk的嘴巴小小的彎成一個O後、噗嘶一聲笑了出來，Sans向她微笑點頭。

「我會的。」

Sans感到胸口有股暖意、緩緩在靈魂上流淌而過，熟悉的三個節拍、Frisk收拾了籃子，返回Elma的擁抱，她在Elma的額頭上輕輕蹭著。

「如果身體不舒服，一定要告訴我，知道嗎？」

Elma用力的點頭，然後感覺Frisk的下巴在她的額頭上旋轉。

「你也是，我希望你能更加珍惜自己。」

Alvis不知何時已經返回，正皺著眉頭看著和Elma抱成一團的Frisk。

「姐姐是我的！你不準抱。」

Elma再度收緊她的手臂，用屁股對著Alvis並向他吐舌頭，Sans對此感到有些莫名奇妙。

「不，我不會對她做這種事，但是妳…該是放手的時候了。」

Alvis的手指在他環著的手臂上輕輕敲打，將頭偏向捷徑、輕輕的點了點頭。Elma再度用極其誇張的動作嘆了口氣，她最終仍是放開了手，拖著腳步走向Alvis，而後者向Frisk彎下腰、致上無聲的敬意後轉身離開，但Sans肯定他在穿越過道的瞬間看向了他、並輕輕拍打了他的口袋，他的骨指輕輕的滑入褲袋，感覺到那裡有一張被細心折好的紙條，他僅僅是默默記下、邁開步伐走向Frisk，因為她向他伸出了邀請的手。

「我們回家吧。」

Sans將破碎的法師之屋與詛咒的人面樹拋在腦後，連怪物的行蹤都沒留在他的心上一秒，，因為Frisk的一個微笑就能讓他的靈魂燦爛。

  
_ 我們回家 _ ，他握緊了Frisk的手，在心裡低低的迴聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們的一天真的過於漫長…  
> 原本11與12章是同一章，但加起來的字數可能會讓您無法喘息  
> 當我敲下最後一個字，晨光就在我的窗簾後慢慢亮起，如同他們踏上歸途的時間  
> Chara很快就會回來，而其他您所熟悉的角色也會在應有的位置出現  
> 您認為第一個出現的人是誰呢？  
> 告訴我您的想法！
> 
> 祝您有一段美好的時光：)


	13. Knock

隔著敞開的玻璃窗，外面是一片寧靜抒心的景像，濕潤的空氣，藥草田中抽出的新綠輕輕擺動、隨著微風吹來陣陣的香氣，Sans看著柔和的光在霧中變化著紗裙般的光景有些發愣，他看過這個景象好多年了，曾經以為這將成為他夢中的絕響，但現在，他們在這裡，像是停止滾動的風車又重新開始運轉。

Sans對這個世界仍認識得不夠多，Frisk在過去幾乎就是他的全部，他比自己想像的更堅強，他的努力比他能想像的還要更多，但在經歷了那些、難免會有一切會在下一秒出錯的不祥預兆，下一個是什麼？再一次的火球殞石？地震？潮水？還是可怕的死亡詛咒？無數的想法讓Sans像在煎鍋上翻滾的難熬，在半夜醒來，來回的確認Frisk是否還在房間或是靜靜的看著她的胸口是否仍有呼吸的起伏，獨自穿上斗篷來回巡視整座莊園，然後在天亮前回到床上、佯裝他沒有離開過那顆Frisk每天為他拍鬆的枕頭。他不懷疑Frisk其實知道他在作什麼，但她什麼也沒有說，於是他繼續走下去，直到它成為一種習慣。

而時間一直在前進，先是一天，後來是一周，接著是一個月…什麼都沒有發生。Frisk表現得像是一切都沒發生過般重新把一切重建起來，如同她當初從長眠中醒來的那樣，輕巧的步伐、明亮的笑容，她就像不滅的明星般照亮著一切…而不變，這讓Sans更加無措。他成長了許多，他也知道自己被那些事情改變了，而她幾乎只有在看著他時從低頭改為抬頭而已，她柔軟的目光與笑容 _ 從未改變 _ ，是他太過於敏感而燥進、還是Frisk確實如她先前所說的偏離了人性？抑或是兩者皆有？

他轉頭看向書房，映在地上的纖細影子正輕搖著鵝毛筆在寫些什麼，他知道比起研究或是藥水製作這種看上去更要花費心神的事，最讓她苦惱的卻是將自己的想法化成書信的動作，她已經在那裡花上大半天的時光了，而他半小時前送去的茶和點心還沒有被動過，細小的書寫聲安靜的在紙捲上刮擦著，他可以在角落聽著這樣的聲音、看著影子渡過一天，但他同時間又被自己的煩惱折磨著，他再度嘆息。

將珍珠白的骨指按在胸口，在布料和肋骨之下、他的靈魂微微發光，感受Frisk在他生命頂點留下的斑點，那是無人能奪走的存在，這樣的滿足感能使他短暫的從焦慮中抽出，他這次的嘆息與先前的那個有極大的差異，但他並沒有忘記自己在確認些什麼，他的確沒有在靈魂的另一端感受到驚訝或不安的情緒，反倒是感到她平穩的情緒在抒緩著他…這提醒了他，他還未就靈魂連繫的感受是否為雙向這件事向Frisk確認過，她感覺得到他的嗎？他的焦慮是否會打擾到她？當他心思千迴百轉的當下，他感覺Frisk的筆尖刮擦聲仍然是流暢不止的，也許人類對靈魂的感受度如同他想像中的鈍感，為此他有些失望但也鬆了一口氣，聽見她放下筆的瞬間、他提起了籃子和剪刀，Frisk從書房中傾斜椅子並從另一側探出頭來的樣子讓Sans愣了一下，但她似乎很精於平衡、沒有顯露出太多的動搖。

「現在要去採花苞嗎？」

Frisk的眉毛高高的藏進她剛修剪過的瀏海裡，Sans微微點頭，但他的目光還是緊張的停在Frisk還在平衡中、微微晃動的椅腳上，注意到他的反應的Frisk咚的一聲坐正轉身面對他、臉上的表情有些淘氣，這讓Sans肩上的僵硬為之放鬆了一些。

「…今天的陽光好像比昨天強，我擔心再等一天就太多了。」

Sans往後退了一步、讓Frisk可以看向窗外，她點了點頭讚許他。

「嗯---我跟你一起去，兩雙手比較快不是嗎？」

當Frisk準備起身時Sans發出了低低的嗯聲並搖頭，她的眉毛再度跳了起來。

「您的信還沒完成吧？Elma應該很期待您的回信，畢竟來了三封、您卻還沒回覆她一封不是嗎？」

一個奇妙的頓點後、Frisk萎靡的趴到書案上，一邊拉長了手臂扭動關節、一邊發出深長的吐息，但Sans只是將剪刀放進籃中、走過去靜靜的看著她，等到她停下再轉頭看他時，才對她微微傾斜著臉微笑。

「哎呀，你比我還要嚴格…我知道了。」

他看著她再度坐直身，提起筆正對著未完的信紙深呼吸，旁邊堆滿著她畫上刪除線的廢棄信紙，他的視線在上面停留了一點時間，而她直接抓起了幾張塞進他的手裡以滿足他的好奇心，上面寫滿了問候，話題圍繞著Elma的身體狀況與Alvis的魔力狀態轉，然後在盜獵法師與黑市交易的那一行上畫了特別多的刪除線。

「…Elma她們似乎決心不讓我插手那些事，但我每次寫一寫都會往那個方向去…」

「那您為何不問呢？」

Frisk抬起額頭看著他時，眼睛往上挑的模樣顯得可愛而靈動，少女的氣息以某種奇妙的狀態停留在她的姿態，那是外人看不見的魔女真實樣貌…Sans的靈魂為此輕輕翻轉。

「我想讓他們覺得自己是足以承擔責任的，但…不論他們的能力如何，我都會擔心。」

下沉的音調，她托著下巴、低著眼簾，Frisk在一瞬間換成了另一張成熟的臉，Sans的心裡有些酸疼。

_ 那麼我呢 _ ？ _ 您對我也會如此的掛心嗎 _ ？ _ 是否有些距離您才會在心上放著我 _ ？

Frisk在他沒接話的瞬間、頸線有微微轉向的跡象，他快速切換了情緒，原本如釘大並微微顫抖著的目光穩定了下來，在Frisk看向他時、他的神情一如往常的像個孩子，帶著柔軟的微笑點頭並向她提出詢問。

「嗯…他們在給您的信裡都說些什麼呢？」

「今年南部變得異常的熱，但水量豐沛不須擔心；西部的的花期正好、春天的果子應該能釀出一批好酒，北部的嚴冬還在持續，有些晚雪封閉了道路…」

「那麼您應該往西部去？」

「嗯？」

Frisk再度往上看，此時的Sans發出低聲的沉吟聲、注意力沒有放在她身上。

「他們知道您不是喜歡喝酒的人，那麼您就會將西部從選項中省略，南部的狀態略差但順位在西部之後，故意在北部說了您可能會在意的字詞，而北部是一片嚴荒、我們的晚春仍是他們的隆冬，那麼關閉道路並不奇怪，而這就是他們的目的…好讓您…遠離…呃？」

Sans終於留意到Frisk的目光，她帶著有點驕傲的神情看著他，這讓他的臉浮出了淡淡的藍光，聲音的尾巴在空氣中微弱的消散。

「我知道…但我哪裡都不會去的。」

她的手放在桌上唯一被整理過並擺在隨手可及之處的信件匣上，臉上的溺愛之情溢於言表，他的嘴角滑落得太快、她像鞭子般回頭看向Sans，這次他沒來得及將自己恢復成乖孩子的樣子，Sans在慌張中略顯僵硬。

「你們都是好孩子，我會一直待在你們隨時找得到我的地方…也許我該想個比鈴鐺更實用的東西？」

一陣沉默讓年輕的骨架顯得蒼白，Sans似乎想回應些什麼，但聲音太過微弱、被微風翻動書頁的聲音輕易的帶走了，Frisk輕輕的撫上他的頭骨側面，他迎合她的手勢輕輕偏斜了角度並閉上眼眶感受她的溫度，但他的拳頭握得太緊、細微的吱嗄聲不斷的加重著。

「Sans，看著我。」

他照作了，模糊的眼燈微弱，她可以想像到她當初踏著血回來的光景仍深深的困擾著他。

「我在這，跟你，一切都好。」

「…是的？」

光亮恢復了一些，但仍然不夠好。

「你很努力，為我作了許多，你足夠保護自己也能幫助到我。」

「…是？」

他一直都顯得非常的鎮定，但Frisk知道他的不安一直都在，在他小心的調整與她對話時的用詞的時候，在每一個無眠的夜裡徘徊的腳步聲中，在她走向門外時、他必然會馬上放下手上的事奔向她的動作裡。這次，Frisk沒有忽略，她知道必須讓他感覺到她在乎他的感受，她用一隻手握住了他的臂膀、將他輕輕拖向了她的懷裡，當她的心臟對他傳送堅定的搏動聲響，她可以感覺懷中的僵硬放鬆了許多。

「你沒有讓我離開…你救了我，這就是證明。」

Frisk的懷中傳來了一聲模糊的應答聲，她輕輕的撫著他珍珠般潔白而光滑的頭骨，讓淡淡的藍光再度回到那裡，Frisk的嘴角浮現小小的微笑，當藍光退去、Sans緩慢的抬起身並看向她。

「我很抱歉…」

當他的目光再次落在她的腰側，她決定是時候鬆開他心中的鬱結了，她知道，他一定想著當初如果沒有搖動那個鈴鐺，那麼她就不會在伏襲者的攻擊中曝露身影，Frisk沒有太過推動他，只是用拇指在他的顴骨上畫著小圈，直到他平靜許多才開始對他說話。

「至今你還認為自己對此有責任？」

Sans用無聲的輕點回應，眼眶中的小燈滑落在底部，與平日的光亮相比、顯得微弱許多。

「我一點都不後悔把鈴鐺給你。」

Sans眼裡的那一點小光微微往上，走得非常的緩慢，但她展現了耐心，等到他的目光與她的交匯了才往下說，她想把他等得太久的那些完整的傳達給他。

「是你讓我不至於放棄，如果沒有你，那麼我會放任他們將我擊潰以尋求解脫，你搖響的鈴聲是我回到這裡的指引。」

像是她的聲音裡有力量直接點亮了他，眼裡的光以可見的程度被磨亮。

「我從未想過每天醒來煩惱今天該作些什麼早餐的這些小事是這麼令人開心…是你給我這個機會，我答應過你，卻仍舊將你單獨拋下了，我--」

Sans握住她留在他臉上的手並輕輕擠壓、阻止她往下說，讓沉默取代了對話，但空氣已不再凝重，風吹來花草的香氣、盤繞在整個房子裡。

「我知道您哪裡都不會去，您給了我承諾…」

Sans將她的手指輕輕的靠在額頭上，聲音依舊低沉，但底色堅定。

「…是的，我相信您。」

抬頭，Sans的微笑有觸動靈魂的深情，被完整的傳達到了Frisk的沉處，她在無意間陷入了無措的空白，再一次的輕握才將她喚醒，最後她只看見他帶著清爽的表情起身為她換茶，在他將空間留給她後，寧靜再度回到書房裡。

_ 太過安靜了嗎 _ ？Frisk想著，像是為了安撫她的想法，窗外的風適時的帶來咔嘰、咔嘰的清脆聲響，她知道那是Sans悉心剪下花苞的聲音，不需抬頭，她可以在輕易的在腦海裡描繪那樣和平而柔軟的畫面。

一聲嘆息隨著鵝毛筆輕掃下巴溜走，她尋思著這樣日子落在她頭上會是什麼樣的奇蹟？在Sans為她獻上真名之前，她一直懷抱著自己不該繼續緊握自己殘破的生命的念頭，這樣可悲的人生不值得留存，無益而危險…一念之差，就能釀起一場風暴，她能維持自己的意志多久？現在回頭，她已經走過這麼長的路了，但現在的問題是她能帶給Sans什麼？能拉著他的手走到什麼方向？Frisk的眼角微微收緊，直到手邊的潮濕將她喚回，她眨了眨眼，目光落在了被擱置在桌上的空白，在那裡，信紙被墨水髒污了、筆尖按染出一圈邊緣模糊的墨痕，像極了織物上的血污，記憶瞬間閃動在眼前--

_ 『Frisk，妳必須將之謹記…』 _

_ 她的老師帶著皺紋的大手落在她的頭上，輕柔的梳過她落在耳根上的齊髮，留下了香料、藥草及以一點點陳舊的櫥櫃的味道，但更多的是鐵鏽般的血腥味，她知道她的老師的生命在一點一滴的溜走。 _

_ 『不要讓仇恨改變妳…妳比我能做的更多，只要妳不失去希望。』 _

_ 年幼的Frisk閉上了眼睛，讓眼淚如流星走過時刺痛她的臉頰，她掙扎著眨眼、不想讓目光從老者身上移開，模糊的視線柔和了她的老師蒼白而慈祥的臉龐，她沒有再往下說，只是讓Frisk在最後見證魔女的末路，一切從溫柔撫摸眼角的手指開始，塌陷、破碎，而居中的年邁的靈魂在間隙中發出刺眼的光亮，那裡有著她一生的歲月與光輝，如同沙塵落入沙漏另一端般走向虛空--當她身後門板在牆上拍打時，投機而貪婪的魔導師們只看見抱著染血的法袍痛哭的年幼稚女，他們看不見她的悲痛，只看見她身上散發的無限潛力…下一個實驗品，Frisk被拉扯著、絕望的讓她手中織物最後的一絲溫暖化為冰冷。 _

她在回憶中握緊了手心，手裡什麼都沒有，但她卻感覺到溫暖在心頭輕掃…她能成為她的導師那樣的人嗎？到了死亡的那一刻，沒有害怕，沒有絕望，沒有恨意，只希望自己身邊的孩子能走向一條更溫柔的道路…Frisk的臉上有著悲傷卻溫柔的微笑，她吐氣，覺得肺腑中的冰涼少了許多。鵝毛筆滾落的輕柔的聲響喚醒了被回憶帶走的Frisk，她眨了眨眼，感覺不太對，太過於安靜了…

_ Sans在哪裡 _ ？

當莊園邊緣傳來劇烈的震盪、Frisk就進入了警戒狀態，魔力在皮膚上拍打著，她衝出門廊、抓住了看不到的另一端Sans與某個人在對歭著的氣息，當魔力纏在她的腳尖帶著她滑行的時候、霧會在她身後捲起一陣驚人的漩渦，在對接的前一刻，她手裡已經緊緊握住了魔咒、蓄勢待發，驚人的魔力風暴卻在下一秒停滯在空中，Frisk緊握著雙手。

「…Chara？」

森之魔女什麼都還沒作就讓一場可能在瞬間吞沒整片森林的大戰停下，見證奇蹟的是一干用狂熱的目光瞪著Frisk的魔法師與魔女，他們用各種奇異的姿態躺在地上，而Chara和Sans明顯箭在弦上，在無聲的對歧中僵持不下，此時一個驚愕的抽氣聲打破了詭異的沉默。

「天上的星星啊！我、我們…呃啊啊啊---」

蒼老的聲音喘著，Frisk不由得擔心起他的健康。

「那個誰啊！快來畫下來！」

「我、我在努力記下來！這是奇蹟啊！」

Frisk感覺自己的臉開始變得平板而空白，當她銳利的目光落到Chara身上時，後者放下了權杖、深深的吸了一口氣後將空著的手掌平抬在胸前。

「我可以解釋…真的。」

相對表情幾乎變成橫向的三條線的Frisk，Chara看上去絕對無奈，Sans踩著碎步、謹慎的保持著看向入侵者的方向倒退著往Frisk移動。

「您還好嗎？需要我將他們全部趕出去嗎？」

Sans的聲音是疑惑的，Frisk沒能忍住的噴氣聲震驚了所有人，她大笑了好一陣子後才擦著眼角說話。

「好，妳們要坐下來說話嗎？」

沒有人來得及開口卻有了答案，誰會知道魔法師們的肚子是奇蹟的演奏樂團？Chara用力的拍在額頭上、想驅散尷尬的臉紅並無聲的瞪著那些把視線別開的人們，Frisk清了清喉嚨以吸引注意力。

「Sans…我猜我們需要招待他們坐下而不是躺下？」

Sans向Frisk抬起眉骨，在她輕輕的點頭後，隨著彈指聲、躺著的那些都從地上彈了起來，他們的眼中再次燃著火，但這次的目標是年輕的骨架，在他身上來回掃視著的狂熱目光使得他忍不住微微往她身後畏縮，但她卻往旁邊移了一步。

「Chara，這是我的學生Sans…也是這個莊園現在的主人。」

她無視了那些傻氣、向Chara介紹了Sans，卻在轉身要向Sans介紹Chara時遇上了一些障礙，最後她選擇大步走過。

「Sans，這是---呃…嗯，Chara。」

之於先前絕對踩錯腳的兩次會面，她很難去定義她們之間的關係…前祭品跟前繼承者？Frisk嘲笑著搖頭將可笑的詞從腦海裡抹去，而Sans比她能作的好更多，Sans微微傾身致禮，Chara臉上雖帶著不滿，但她仍回以得體的還禮，沉沉呼了一口氣，她向Frisk舞動手指、使星星在她胸口上短暫的浮現，這讓某個問題在Frisk腦海閃過， _ 這個動作的起源跟靈魂是否有關 _ ？但Chara的聲音將這個問題沖到角落。

「很抱歉失去了正確的介紹自己的時機…向妳致意，我是被廢棄的王女，Chara。」

講到頭銜時她聳了聳肩，在背後那群魔法師與魔女們發出驚呼時她嗤之以鼻的嘲笑了他們的反應。

「是的，很難過聽到這個消息，這對妳的國家不好…希望妳們早日和解。」

Frisk一點都不覺得驚訝，語氣是絕對的輕描淡寫。

「哼，讓他慢慢等吧。」

Chara一邊翻白眼、一邊揮舞手指，Frisk試圖讓自己不要笑得太大聲，面對Sans的詢問目光，她只是用無聲的唇語告訴他下次，但Sans沒有放下戒心，他永遠沒有辦法忘記Chara當初是怎麼將權杖舉向Frisk悲傷的笑容的畫面，但他沒有讓它顯露出來。她們先是重新設置了小徑上被暴力破解的誤導法術，Frisk在這之後沒有馬上折回小屋，只是將他們帶到靠近森林的亭子，對此Sans不由得鬆了一口氣，雖然他知道只有外面的亭子有足夠大的桌子可以容納這些人，但他真的還沒準備好讓那些拿著權杖、穿著長袍的人類進到屋子裡…上次這樣踏進來的人帶走了她，理當成為招待的主人在走動時是沉默的怪物，他只是跟隨著Frisk的腳步、表現足夠多的客套就夠了，當她們花了一些時間端出足夠多的東西來餵飽訪客後，Frisk才開始說話。

「感覺起來，妳一直在找我？」

應該要接話的Chara再抿了一口茶，發出嘖嘖的無禮聲響後發出了長長的沉吟聲。

「----是，但在等了那麼長的時間後、還碰了那麼多次的釘子，我以為妳不想見我。」

所以這就是她們認為這座莊園是冒牌貨的理由，這很好的解釋了為什麼小徑外會是那樣的殘狀，被毀的門鈴與信箱是Elma還在她這裡時第一手的成品，比起價值、它們更具紀念意義，Frisk嘆氣，她確實沒有將Chara放在第一順位，尤其是在她絕對會第一時間將戰場上的動亂與她連結起來之後。

「那不是真的…那麼，妳的目的是什麼？」

喀的一聲，那是Chara將她的茶一口飲盡後、杯子被她重重放下的聲音，Sans看她的眼神越發冰冷，她除了一開始發現來應門的人是個怪物後、就沒有給過他什麼好臉色，她一點都不想承認他是Frisk的徒弟的事實，雖然心裡深處知道她只是嫉妒他、而不真正是怪物這件事在打擾她，如果他可以，那麼她也必須，決心在她的眼底發光，她高揚的音色裡有不容忽視的堅定。

「魔法的復興！妳對創立一個魔法學院來取代現有的魔導學會有什麼想法嗎？」

相對她如何揚起興奮的額頭，Sans的表情從未如此的空白，她憑什麼這樣對Frisk趾高氣昂的說話並提出要求？在她差點終結她之後？不， _ 他不會讓它發生 _ 。

不知Sans內心的想法的Chara選擇在此時向Sans送出了一個明顯挑釁的目光，如此一來，他對眼前的人類的厭惡無疑達到了令人驚訝的頂點，當Frisk沒有第一時間否認她的建議時，Sans在桌面下的手指輕易的折彎了茶匙。

人類，妳們不配得到Frisk的原諒，甚至是他的，Sans假笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans需要更多空間…但世界不會停止運轉  
> 人類是這樣彼此尋求著的生物，而Sans沒有發現自己也是如此
> 
> 對此，您怎麼想呢？
> 
> 祝您有一段美好的時光，保持健康！；)


	14. Missing gear

即使他停下，他也不會發現時間如何帶走他的一切，如果讓他回頭，他的過往無疑滿目瘡痍。他分不清真實與虛幻，記憶中的一切都是那麼模糊而零碎，他從裡到外都是破碎的，他幾乎沒有辦法保持獨立的思考，幾乎。如果沒有在任務和任務之間的片刻裡抓住自我，那麼他會被粉碎成灰埃，不復存在。

為什麼他還在前進？

為什麼他還要繼續往前？

為什麼這一切都還有意義？

他不知道，但某種從靈魂深處不斷傳遞的聲響在驅動他繼續移動他幾乎不成形的軀體。有太多東西被帶走了，連魔法都無法填補的缺口，木質的，金屬的，什麼都可以，只要能支撐自己繼續前進就行了，他不在乎。太久了，以致於那些痛苦都已經變成了微風，太多了，以致於自己的懊悔都已經變成了白噪，他失去了聲音與自我，但他知道自己還在找尋，找尋他遺落的珍寶。

那是什麼？

是一個東西嗎？

還是一個對象？

他不知道，但他仍然在尋找，如同在無限寬闊的曠野荒漠之中尋找一粒沙。當他再度被切下部份的軀體，他不在乎，當他又失去另一個，那無所謂。他忘記了，他遺失了，但他繼續喘息著，本能是讓他還能張開嘴巴進食與移動的唯一指標。當他破碎的靈魂在恆久的痛苦中再度穩定下來，他才又取得再次思考的機會，距離上一次運轉過去了多少時間？不知道，但那不是重點，對於怪物，只要他還沒化為灰埃就有接近無限的光陰讓他揮霍，只是對他而言，這就像一場永不停止的噩夢，而他在噩夢裡反覆煎熬著，等著再次醒來然後繼續下一個輪迴。

那，現在呢？

受損的感知無法很好的傾聽聲音，機械臂無法帶給他觸感，他主動將更多的空氣泵入肺中循環，啊…他必須學習在用視覺觀察周圍之前不該品嚐空氣中的味道，噁心至極，所以他將所剩不多的注意力集中在視覺上。

幾不能成形的朦朧眼燈在他受損的眼眶中暗淡的發光，它慢慢的移到了身前不斷傳來動靜的方向。在那裡，一個矮小枯槁的人類身披華美而無用的衣飾，像是在斷了一截的掃把上披了最高級的絲綢，怪物不在乎那件華而不實的法袍本身價值多少，只是悠悠的想著這些過於寬大的衣袖及誇張的垂飾完全不適合在研究時穿著，它會翻倒桌上的所有東西，而他袖口的磨損與髒污已充份說明這已是人類生活中的常態，人類顯然滿足於這種虛榮。

如此重視表面工夫，即使在無人問津之地？這如同精神上的自慰。怪物厭惡的看著人類像無頭蒼蠅一樣在桌子上摸索，隨著噁心的液體抽動聲與無盡的血色，他知道又有一個生命在遭受無意義的折磨後被浪費了。

感謝星星，他受限的視野不會讓他看見太多，同時間他也是個不需要氧氣的怪物，呼吸只是為了循環大氣中的遊離魔力，所以如果他不主動去品嚐空氣，那麼由血液的腥臭與排洩物以及各種發酵物釀成的陳年腐臭事實上不會對他造成影響，除了他無力抵抗、不斷鑽進他耳孔的痛苦叫喊之外，他對人類做的任何事情都是麻木的，所以他任由自己隨波逐流，再次關閉他的視覺感知。

…但他每次醒來都覺得比上一次還要更糟，再度的，他無聲向人類投去鄙棄的眼神，同時間他注意到研究室裡的籠子更多了、而死亡氣息也更加的濃厚，有許多生命在接受折磨之前就幸運的逝去了。看著地板上破碎的肢體及無數被翻覆、砸碎的燒杯，角落裡還躺著被血污和腐水染色的紙捲，他知道這裡沒有一件事情是有系統的，也沒有一件事情是被做對的，這個人類的知識是如此貧弱而匱乏，幾近無知的愚昧，像是懵懂的幼獸揮舞著鋒利的刀、在自己假想的樂園裡君臨天下。為什麼怪物需要受制在這樣的低劣物種之下？為什麼他必須忍受這一切？為什麼他必須接受自己會被這樣的東西剝奪的事實--怪物的思考停下來了，他思考著…他被剝奪了？是什麼？ _ 人類帶走了什麼？ _ 他不記得，但那觸動了他的靈魂，這使得火花在一片虛無中被點燃。

_ 有什麼事情發生過 _ ，如果人類在此時回頭，會看見怪物黑色的眼眶裡的光圈以一種奇異而不同步的頻率在搏動。

_ 有什麼東西被拿走過 _ ，他的機械臂往胸口滑動，那裡有一種空虛的痠疼，只有一點點，但是他很久沒有感受過這樣的東西了。

_ 他為此付出過了什麼 _ ，但是他想不起來了，痠疼在胸口爆發，憤怒在他不存在的腦袋裡匯聚，魔力開始聚積在他瀕潰的右手之中，他可以讓人類走過死亡的界限但永遠不會知道這一點！但他能保持理智的時間實在太短，如同它湧來的勢態一般、那一點魔力消散得比什麼都還要來得快，思緒在魔法的波動中潰散，一度聚攏的眼燈再度消失。

哀傷，憤恨，怨切，所有的痛苦都在魔力消散之際燃燒他的靈魂，他在破碎的記憶裡想起自己為什麼會這麼虛弱，眼前的人類在使用他，利用魔導具束縛他的生命，命令他帶來更多無辜的生命供其浪費，人類命令他躺下讓他切割他的肢體與靈魂供其實驗，花費所有的靈魂只為了製造另一個生命型態…如此的可笑，如果人類知道這一點的話。

他知道怎麼做，他也這麼做過了，而他知道這個人類做的都是錯誤的，所以理所當然的…他知道發生在自己身上的全都是 _ 報應 _ ！

停留在靈魂上最後一絲的情緒是後悔，他連形成眼淚的魔力都沒有了，他在意識消散前想著…也許，失去思考能力對他而言是星星對他的憐憫。當無聲的嘆息再次從破碎的頭骨中飄散在大氣時，人類錯過了他可能抓住的輝煌，怪物的靈魂在轉瞬之間再度漂流在虛無之中。

即使再有清醒的機會，怪物也不願睜開雙眼，即使有更多的痛苦與磨難落到頭上，怪物仍逆來順受，他的理智已經放棄了掙扎，但他的靈魂仍死死的抓住每一個活下去的機會，為什麼？他不知道，他只是放棄了，他知道只要繼續停止掙扎，當希望從靈魂中消失的那一刻，他就會迎來永遠的解脫，畢竟他找不到繼續的理由。所以他繼續固執的蒙住自己，在黑暗中祈求終結的降臨…直到虛無中的共鳴喚醒他。

_ …那是什麼？ _

他的意識在黑水中搖盪，緩慢的凝固起來，直到此時，他仍然沒有意識到自己在思考。

有種奇怪的共鳴，很小，幾乎感覺不到，就在地平線的那一端。

他沒有發現自己的身體從被污泥覆蓋的地板升起，無意識的朝向了某個方向。

雙眼昏黃的人類氣急敗壞的跳著腳，忽略了怪物異常的舉動，他試了兩次才成功召喚他的權杖，人類奔跑時細弱蒼白的小腿在翻飛的袍子下忽隱忽現。怪物不知道自己已經睜開了眼睛、四處搜索是什麼喚醒了他，他只感覺到自己的靈魂隨著時間的流動，在每一秒過後都更加的堅強，如果他足夠清醒，他會知道那是 _ 希望 _ ，有什麼東西正在鼓動他的靈魂抓住這一秒--他望去的方向有股強大的魔力湧來，他知道有什麼正在發生，像是強勁的風吹散了沉悶污塞的霧霾，世界變得清晰。

隨之而來的是震動和破裂，吼叫以及混亂，強大的人類靈魂正在憤怒中燃燒，魔力的共振在震憾整個大氣，光彩奪目，震人心魄…但那不是喚醒他的那一個，他知道，所以他顫抖著期待，繼續等待…直到另一個靈魂出現在他受限的視線內，那是帶著傷的幼獸靈魂，但那無損它的璀燦，它發出的獨特光芒宣告它會是世界上最強大的怪物靈魂之一，但怪物並不在意，他只是在光芒中嚐到泫然欲泣的酸楚，破碎的記憶如潮水般湧來，他幾乎尖叫了起來！他的靈魂召喚了他僅存的所有的力量，怪物伸長了手將自己拖過地板，嗄嗄聲是他的骨架被鎖鍊緊緊綁縛的聲音，但怪物不在意，他只希望自己不是在作夢，他等到了救贖的曙光，他等到了尋求原諒的機會！

一次又一次，他向被緊緊握住的幼獸痛哭，但幼獸卻只是僵硬著想將他推開，他懂，他能理解，他可以接受，但是！請！再給他一點時間，他需要這個，讓他知道自己真的存在於這個時間上，他需要讓他有紮根在這個世界上的存在感，他還活著，他終於等來他的家人，他不能放手--

一瞬間，有什麼東西破裂了，使他可以更緊的抓住自己的家人，他可以感受更多了，他的記憶終於開始在他的腦海裡停佇。眨了眨眼，他再次用有限的視覺確認他眼前的幼獸，那是他沒有錯，那裡，沒有怨恨的眼神，也沒有哀傷的疲憊…他的家人，唯一的--

幼獸在他的嘴裡倒下了一些什麼，怪物害怕了，這是懲罰嗎？這是對他的報復嗎？他的眼燈在震驚中擴散了… _ 這是我應得的 _ ，所以他嚥下了，大口的，沒有任何遺憾。

…然後他在魔力的震盪中呼吸，感受到幾乎過多的魔力在他的身軀內爆發，衝擊之大、花了足夠的時間才使他的身體開始恢復平衡魔力的運作，他顫抖…他的家人拯救了他，這才是真正讓他感到救濟的地方，視線開始明亮、聽覺開始恢復，光線再度回到了他的世界…

「…你來找我了…我不敢相信…但這發生了，對不起…我知道這沒有意義…我做錯了事…但我嘗試過了…我會…我會彌補的…求你，求你給我贖罪的機會…」

還來不及恢復、他便等不及要向他的家人致意，他的手指顫抖著指向幼獸的臉，黑色的魔力凝結而成的眼淚在臉上的裂縫滾滾而下，這對尚需大量魔力來修復自己的當下無疑是浪費，但他無法抑止自己的苦痛，而最令他不可置信的，是眼前的幼獸對他溫柔的輕拍與安撫。救濟如月光般和緩的沖刷他的靈魂，使他在懊悔的哀痛中搖晃，他不值得，但他仍然給了他…當怪物的嘴角幾乎要綻放微笑的那一刻，卻在下一秒感到無盡的憤怒，對他自己。他看見了站在他們身側的、那個隱藏在人類外表之下的 _ 異物 _ ！他讓他的家人站在危險之中，毫無防備！

怪物使勁了全身的力氣將幼獸拖向了另一側，在驚恐未定的震憾中緊抓著彼此，在枯竭的身軀中挖掘逃生的可能，只要能保住他的家人，他變成什麼樣子都無所謂，他必須告訴他逃離這裡，他能理解嗎？這個異物的可怕之處--他的眼燈無意間回到了他眼前的幼獸靈魂的位置上…此時怪物的內在是 _ 尖叫的地獄 _ 。

為什麼？！他的靈魂發生了什麼事？為什麼有這麼重的業力糾纏在他的靈魂上面？！他的本心並沒有偏移，這代表業力並非他自己取得的，為什麼會有這種事？為什麼會發生？但在他還沒能問出口的時候，外面又傳來了驚天動地的嚎叫與憤怒的重擊聲，隨著吵鬧不休的喧鬧、又進來了兩個靈魂，一個傷痕累累，一個明顯出了錯、但卻被保護得很好。他們也是異物的爪牙嗎？雖然對此保持警惕，但怪物不由得被他眼前的錯誤吸引住目光…

這是怎麼做到的？怪物的眼睛跟著看似蒼老的女性人類軀體移動，試圖理解術式如何在理應相斥的軀體與靈魂上作用，怪物的靈魂因希望而澎脹，也許，他將不只 _ 找回一個 _ \--但太快了，錯誤的靈魂和另一個 _ 實驗耗材 _ 離開了房間、往另一個方向走去。當怪物求知若渴的目光被吸引到另一側時，傷痕累累的靈魂走到了他們的眼前，這才使得怪物又回到警戒的狀態之下。

「你是誰？」

怪物看向說話的那一個，黑精靈，稀有但並非難以取得的實驗耗材。可惜了，他的眼睛有如磨損的玻璃、折射著灰暗的光，那應當會是很有用的素材，怪物的目光穿透了黑精靈的眼睛，不需要窺探便能嗅到濃厚的血腥，這些傢伙並不比被囚禁在門口的人類好，異類的同行…理當如此，他不該對此抱有疑問才是，怪物對此下了評判，直到了他手中緊緊握著的幼獸的聲音終於飄進他的耳孔之中、他才猛然回神。

「…我是Sans，森之魔女的學生。」

怪物的靈魂在震驚中停止了一秒，他說什麼？那個異物對他的家人做了什麼？那個異物將他的家人變成她的工具嗎？開什麼玩笑？！妳們這些蛆蟲！骯髒的廢物！誰都不能、也不應該妄想將手指伸向他的家人！這是他的！他的！誰都不能碰！從他出生的那一刻起，這個靈魂就只會是他的，一直都是他的！過去是，現在是，未來也是！那是他的，屬於他的，永遠都會是他的！ _ 他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的--- _

怪物的握力不斷收緊，即使是Frisk親手完成的斗篷，也在緊迫的壓力下危險的接近被破壞的極限，當怪物帶著憤怒的目光幾乎要在稱為森之魔女的異物背上燒灼時，她緩緩的轉了過來，這使怪物的神志回到了當下，雖然她的目光投向了黑精靈，但怪物知道她在對他說話，因為她的聲音帶著 _ 怪物的音色 _ ，無色的顫音用屬於怪物的頻率在發出信號。

「 _ 他是我的學生，不是你的。 _ 」

咔嗒，怪物初癒的牙齒在猛烈的壓力下被磨碎了一角， _ 妳怎麼敢 _ 在他的面前，向他在宣告關於他的家人的所有權？

當怪物的憤怒在靈魂上沸騰時，站在旁邊的黑精靈低下了頭，彷彿是她手中的懸絲木偶，在她的目光中無聲的將他手中一直抓著的藥物遞向他…怪物紫色的眼燈危險的聚焦在黑精靈的臉上，紫色的眼燈在無聲的怒火中猛然收縮，他已經作好戰鬥的心理準備，然而，幼獸卻在他發作之前就將藥接到手裡了。

「…我知道你很害怕，但你可以試著相信我。」

幼獸平穩的音調讓怪物的一切動作都停下了…疑惑，恐懼，害怕，莫名再度席捲而來，瞬間壓垮怪物的肩膀，為什麼…？為什麼他會甘心順從在異物之下？他被威脅了嗎？這關乎他的性命的安全嗎？怪物看向幼獸，無序收縮的眼燈昭示他內心的掙扎，在權衡了他現知過少的資訊下，怪物只能在無聲中屈服…如果必須如此，那麼他會接受，他不能讓幼獸因為他明顯的反抗而遭受不必要的受損。

於是，他同意了，怪物壓抑了自己內心的恐懼，再度吞服他不知何用的藥物，吐息，等待…這不是可選的步驟，而是必須，他需要穩住腳跟，即便他沒有一個，他也要力保他 _ 現今 _ 唯一的一個家人。他許下承諾，即便他的家人已經聽不懂他的聲音了，即便他們回不到那個過去了，他會的…這次，他會遵守他的承諾，他會讓他回來，遠離這個可怕的地獄，回到屬於他們的國度。

在確認他服下黑精靈提供的藥後，異物轉身，怪物幾乎沒有辦法停下他的衝動，這會是 _ 襲擊 _ 的絕佳機會…但他已經冷靜下來了，還不是時候，他必須等待，他會有機會的，他必須等到有根除她的最佳時機，他必須讓異物不再能成為威脅他和他的家人的存在，她必須完全被抹除！怪物感覺到幼獸的目光在黑精靈與異物之間來回的循環，這使怪物肯定幼獸在某種程度下被限制在一定範圍內確保異物的安全…怪物的咆哮像鳥鳴一樣急切，他不喜歡自己的家人被當成私有的工具對待，因為那是 _ 他的 _ ！

怪物的思緒飛快的運轉，他在極短的速度內便模擬了數次攻防，但每一次他找到可突破的關鍵時，異物就會隱隱約約作出應對的動作--她先是清除了桌面尚存的有毒物質，然後在下一秒無聲的利用秘銀對於魔力的活性化、將她的魔力覆蓋到散佈到每一個單獨的個體上，使其無法被其他人使用，確實的封鎖怪物取得的可能。緊接著拿出食物作為掩飾，走到了可作為人質的實驗耗材身邊，讓身為助手的黑精靈自然的接手並堵去唯二的出口…怪物在沮喪中再度發出如同鳥鳴般的咆哮，他不能理解異物如何精準的切斷他的謀策，但一旦思及自己的思路可能完全坦露在異物的監視下時，怪物才真正感到恐懼…和 _ 興奮 _ 。

他想知道她怎麼作到這一點的，如果他能弄清楚運作的方式，那麼他的產出將會更高、更精準，他再也不必依賴那些不夠精良的設備的限制，也不需要擔心助手的過失而導致的失敗，他能做得更好，能夠做得更多，他可以為怪物開啟一個新的世紀！怪物渴望的眼神在異物的背上灼燒，星星在上，他不只找到了他家人的 _ 靈魂 _ ，甚至找到了突破限制的可能…他知道自己需要重整勢態，目前他沒有叫牌的籌碼，尋找新的突破口已不再是有意義的，所以他只是停止思考，將精神集中在體內循環的魔力，養精蓄銳，拒絕自己再向異物提供任何可用來對付他的蛛絲馬跡，時間站在他這一邊，他可以等。

當爆破與震動再度打破這難能可貴的平靜，他可以從異物的嘆息中聽出她的無奈，怪物抬頭，捕捉到她離開前在他們身上掃視的目光，她似乎知道他已經不急於當下作出掙扎，所以他只是繼續觀察事態，但他緊握著的幼獸卻急著想要趕上她們的步伐，他不該讓他離開的。

「我會很快回來。」

幼獸將他安置在較乾淨的角落後，快速的跟隨著異物離開的方向走去，也許他不該對他的命令有過多的反抗…但這是觀察異物的機會，掌握最多資訊的玩家才會贏，不是嗎？他伸出手臂支撐自己，在實驗耗材們驚恐的目光中跟隨幼獸的腳步。

還沒有走到門外，怪物就可以嗅到污濁的惡臭，他知道她們在對付的東西是什麼，是那個愚蠢的人類製造出來的 _ 廢品 _ ，沒有足以接受命令的智能，甚至無法自行應付生存所需，每一個聚合體都是浪費，透過他的天賦，他可以看見聚合體的數個核心在深層隱隱作動，當排斥發生、聚合體便無法有效協調，他可以明顯的感受到異物對聚合體的疑惑… _ 來了！ _ 當聚合體中的核心明顯朝向他們時，怪物的反射使他站定在Sans的前方、異物用來防禦酸液的架構幾乎在同一刻完成，怪物暗暗希望自己的動作沒有引起她的注意…幸運的是聚合體的其他核心對她給出的魔術有所反應，幾乎和他對於Sans的反應時間一樣、他看見異物在尖叫聲響起的那一刻就開始在靈魂被錯置的老婦身邊築起更強大的術式，他對她的施法動作有所訝異，他幾乎沒有辦法看清，只是幾乎，怪物在內心自負的嘲笑她。

他將目光轉向對聚合體發起攻勢的黑精靈，啊…錯得離譜，他現在知道黑精靈無法對核心有所反應，猜猜被鎖在門口的那個人類並不是完全一無是處是嗎？他似乎成功遮蔽黑精靈常駐的偵測感知，那麼現場只有怪物自己能鎖定聚合體的核心嗎？

答案是不，當他看見異物的手指作出抓握反應的時候，他知道她已經鎖定了聚合體所有的核心、並在下一秒精準的將其一舉破壞…那無疑令人感到驚異不是嗎？但他沒有遺漏那個細節，使他確信異常在對黑精靈時展現的虛弱是偽裝的， _ 啊，原來如此 _ ，怪物的眼燈變得更亮了一些，事態如同他預料的那般開展，黑精靈向她表示讓幼獸跟他們一同前往處置其它的聚合體，怪物舉起了他的胸膛，執行了他醒來之後第一次的魔法偵測…在那裡，有一頭幾近完成的聚合體，但在小試牛刀後，他確信自己能在幼獸發生危險前就到達那裡，而他肯定受襲時、幼獸的同行的優先順序會遠高於他，他已經觀察到幼獸有遠高於他人的沉穩，如此出色不是嗎？那麼，現在他只需要等…所以他無聲的朝向異物滑動。

「…妳，跟我很像，不是嗎？」

像是深知怪物在等待與她獨處一樣，異物只是平靜的轉身。

「你想要什麼？」

怪物對她的紅色眼瞳露出滿意的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花了太久的時間，但最終我還是只能折衷找出一種詮譯他的方法來進行被擱置過久的故事  
> 希望這能說明先前某些篇章為何看起來這麼平面  
> 無論如何，我還是希望能聽到您珍貴的看法，如果您有空的話？
> 
> 保持健康與愉快的心情！在這為您祈禱您一切安好：)


	15. Mirror

叩，叩，叩。

Frisk纖細的手指夾著筆桿、在實木桌案上輕輕敲出清脆的聲響，她獨自一人在書房，那裡，Sans送來的茶在桌子的稍遠處，帶著盈盈香氣的蒸騰靜靜的在空氣中消散…她知道Sans為她留了一點空間，也為他自己。

_ 感謝天上的繁星，她確實需要一些喘息的時間。 _

自從情緒和感知被帶回來之後，她發現自己必須花費比以往還要更多的精力去應付它，不能說她對此有所怨言，焦慮與恐懼才會帶來更多的謹慎與珍視，所有的東西都是正負相對、相輔相成的，只是她對此仍未有足夠的時間去複習正常的人類應有的反應而已…但是太多了，她沒有想到會發生這麼多事，她輕輕的嘆氣。

說到情緒的反應…她的思緒回到了幾天前，Chara向她提出的邀請仍猶然在耳，但當下那一刻起她只知道讓人類遠離她的莊園將是是優先的第一要務…Frisk不懷疑在場的所有人之中，只有她知道Sans起了殺意，為此，她再次深呼吸了一次。

Sans不知道情緒與思維會經由靈魂發出共振的顫音，學會接受及判讀訊息並不難辦到，天賦確實也會影響，這說明了部份人在感知肉眼看不見的訊息時會有較敏感的反應，但只要理解它運作的原理、那麼誰都或多或少能夠辦到。只是在歷經悠長的戰爭之後，早先能作到的人就幾近滅絕，而知識在被刻意扭曲並被錯誤的傳授與控制的情況下，這種情況尤為明顯，現今能作到的人，恐怕就是原先就對此有所天賦的那一些天選之人了。

她也曾經想過是否讓Sans先學會這個，但在所有人對此都沒有防備、也不會去留意這種信息的情況下，學習這個技能畢竟不是最優先的事項。除此之外，她不希望Sans利用這種技能作弊，她很清楚Sans一直在追尋她對他的最高評價，那是一種近乎無意識的討好，彷彿失去她的認同就會讓他崩潰…這是錯誤的，他學習的一切、為每一次的決擇做出的選擇，都應該成就他的自我，而不僅僅是因為其他人如何評價他。所以讓Sans學習判讀靈魂顫音這件事在改善他的想法之前，便無期限的延宕了，現在想來，這竟會是屬於萬幸之事…

她真的不覺得自己持有這種技能會對他造成什麼影響，直到她聽見了Sans的殺意。

如此的劇烈，即便她並不是對殺意感到敏感的人也會被那樣滔天巨浪般的意圖給震憾住。她知道Sans不會、也不該是那麼純粹的良善，正如她的情緒會帶來的反應那般，所有的事物都應當有正反兩面，但她沒有料到Sans對她們的排斥反應會如此激烈。雖說Sans見過的人不多，但到目前為止，他幾乎只見過人類較為自私而黑暗的那一面，那麼對人類的反應不佳便非什麼出乎意料之外的結果，只是為什麼會有如此劇烈的反彈？雖然不想往這個方面想，但Sans當下散發的氛圍讓她不由得想起另一個怪物。Frisk的眉毛稍稍的糾結，與鳥鳴相似的特殊音調在她的頸後留下的不適感僅僅只是在回憶中出現就足以困擾她。

叩。

她的視線停留在敲下另一個響音的指尖上，像是要藉此打斷她越發焦慮的思緒，深呼吸，她沉澱了一會才能繼續往下想。

這並不是她第一次沒有主動聆聽就可以接收到信息的情況， 在此之前，她經歷了很多次，大部份發生在緊急情況下被壓力放大的聲量，有些純粹是由於人格特質，這都會帶來更大的渲染效果，所以她在人群中或多或少會發生這種情況。但和Sans發生的那一次如此相似，那個怪物的 _ 意圖 _ 太強烈了，就算她掩上耳朵也無法接收到從他的靈魂傳出的那些顫音。她不能理解那個怪物發生過什麼事、會讓他自己處在那種瀕臨崩潰的極限值上，但她知道那個怪物非常危險，她無法保證自己在面對他完整形態的狀態下、還能讓所有人全身而退。

無論是反應速度，還是思維運轉的方向都與人類不同，與此相比、Chara發出的靈魂顫音簡直徐如晚風。只有她自己知道，鳥鳴的怪物帶給她的壓力足以讓她失去冷靜，被業影響的靈魂和他發出的顫音爆發過激的效應…她知道，只要怪物作出任何一個錯誤的反應，她的殺戮本能將會超越她的理性…

萬幸的是他鬆手了，他只向她要求鬆綁對他的束縛，但從一開始她就沒有限制過他，所以那個要求只是讓她理解了自己在怪物心中預設的立場。令她深感困惑的是怪物很明顯跟Sans在過去有過交集，但Sans卻表現得如此疑惑，甚至對於怪物如此親近他的反應感到困擾。現在想來，她的確欠缺深慮，她甚至在未取得確認之前就向怪物警告關於他在Sans身上爆發的佔有慾，若Sans確實是與他有深切關係的家族成員，那麼這無疑會是充滿挑釁意味的挑戰，而他確實也對此作出了回應。但在那之後，他並沒有向她要求Sans、甚至沒有留到最後，當下急於結束一切的她確實失常了。那樣的怪物並不是非執著的那種類型，她應該要更加謹慎的應對才是，對失常作自我檢討的Frisk放下了筆桿，捂在下巴的手指輕輕的拍動著。

她的心思再度回到了Sans身上，在事後檢討的現在，她確實能在他身上看見另一個怪物的影子是個不容辯駁的事實。就算她現在再如何千方百計的避免那個危險的怪物帶走Sans，但最終Sans都應該要回到他的族群之中，在那之前，她能挽回多少人類在他心中的份量？

Frisk的胸口再度變得苦澀了起來，如果不是她的導師對她如此循循善誘，為她開展眼界、建立良善的定基，那麼她無疑會身陷更加黑暗的泥濘中。越是回想，胸口的痠痛就越加沉重，這樣的念想該向何方傾訴？經過了數百寒冬，她早已遺失大半的過往時光，而她幾乎沒能留下任何關於恩師的任何物件，唯有點點滴滴、仍然溫暖的話語，鮮活的留存在她的心中。

她能做到嗎？讓Sans想起她的時候也會感到溫暖、而不是充滿對人類的厭惡？曾經，她以為自己的聲音終能達到他深藏在層層面紗之下的那一端，但面對如此濃重而劇烈的殺意之後，她不禁對自己感到懷疑，是哪裡做錯了？為什麼他會有這樣的反應？她該怎麼做？如果…如果Sans最終成長為那天見到的怪物，如果最終Sans成為了像她一樣的那該…那該怎麼辦是好？

Sans幼時仰望著她的純真面孔在她眼前晃動，她的呼吸變得微弱了起來。

Sans畏生生的跟在她身後的模樣，一次又一次、用生澀稚嫩的聲音喊著她的名字的聲音，用顫抖的手指掉下鈴鐺、為自己無意間造成的傷害而無措哭泣的臉龐…一幕一幕在她眼前跑過，她永遠都無法忘記當她從沉重的睡眠中醒來時，他的表情像是不能相信自己所看見的，他是如何獨自度過那十年的？他是用什麼樣的心情日夜守在她的床塌邊的？Frisk的手指不知不覺的緊握著，在手心留下了沉沉的半月型刻痕，但她仍恍然未覺，她的心在憶起Sans哀傷的跪著懇求她的畫面時緊縮，指尖好像還能感覺到他藏在衣服下的焦黃傷痕，而他只是向她一次又一次為他沒能好好保護莊園而道歉…然後，他向如此失職的自己獻出了靈魂，她怎能忘記？她怎能無情的不將它放在心上？

然後，那冰冷的、如同刃鋒似的，尖銳的，壓在頸椎上的， **殺意** \-- _ 就像她曾經帶給別人的那般的意圖 _ 。

她錯了，也許自始至終，她都不應該將他留在她的身邊，即便她做得再多、都無法磨滅自己曾經無情殺戮那些向她襲來的年輕魔法師的事實，他們沒有得到正確的知識，他們是受到利用的無辜羔羊，但她沒有給他們機會，用她的導師教導她的，用她的導師送給她的，用他們的血污將一切染紅，葬送在她手裡的那些人最後怎麼了呢？有人幫他們收拾嗎？還是在她送他們離開人世的那一刻就已經不復存在了呢？她不記得，她是如此殘忍而冷酷的，魔女。

…這樣的她，有什麼資格將自己與溫柔照護她到最後一刻的導師相提並論？

有什麼資格成為教導善惡的人師？

有什麼資格將自己擺在人類與怪物之間、擅自認為自己有評斷他人罪業的資格…？

她有罪，她才是需要被審判的那一個不是嗎？

她是…森之魔女，被剝奪了魔法師的名號，不敢拋頭露面，隱姓埋名，就只是會使用魔法的、罪孽深重之人。

現在的她，光是想起導師，都是對她的褻瀆…她不配，她不配稱自己是她的學生，她不配，她不配稱自己是Sans的導師，她不配，她不配稱呼自己是…是個人類。

靈魂上的黑濁就是最好的證明，第一個顯現在上面的罪業並不是其他人給她的，就在那裡，她過往的，荒誕的，充滿血腥與暴虐的，無可消解，不可磨滅的--

冰冷籠罩，黑色的影子，紅色的血，不成人形的殘軀，帶著恐懼與怨恨的音色，尖叫聲稱呼那個站在自己一手創造的地獄之中，卻毫不為所動的她為 _ 魔女 _ ，最終，這樣的她，將純真的、無辜的孩子，染污了，用同一雙手， _ 同一雙殺人的手 _ \--

「…Frisk！」

她在抽氣中驟然顫抖，Sans在她肩上的握持使她擺脫在回憶中的深陷、回到了眼前，在幾個深層的呼吸中，Frisk淡淡的想起一件奇怪的事… _ 上一次從Sans口中聽見她的名字是多久以前的事？ _

「發生什麼事了？您…不是您自己，您不在這裡，您聽不見我的聲音，是什麼讓您變成這樣的？告訴我，我該怎麼做才能讓您好起來？請，請您跟我說話，我需要聽見您的聲音…」

在那裡，Sans跪在她面前，下巴微弱的顫抖著，昏暗而緊縮的眼燈在她臉上瘋狂的來回找尋任何可能導致她失控的原因，他看起來非常的…非常的害怕？

她花了一點時間才找到自己，但只是對他的聲音有所反應，就足以讓Sans的慌亂找到方向，他看著她，等著她，近乎渴求。看著這樣的他，Frisk整個人的氛圍就在瞬息之間改變了。

「…哎呀，我好像做了一個白日夢？怎麼了嗎？」

她向Sans展露和往常 _ 不 _ 一樣的微笑， _ 說謊 _ 。

「一定是太安靜了，有點睏了呢。」

Frisk在伸手想安撫他的瞬間，巧妙的翻轉角度，用手背輕輕的磨擦Sans的顴骨，但是Sans早就看見她的手心有傷口了， _ 偽造的表演 _ 。

「餓了嗎？我來做吧，你今天想吃什--」

柔軟的語調，溫暖的話語，如果只是要安撫他而說的， _ 他不願意聽 _ 。Sans的手指輕輕拍在她的嘴唇上面，和剛才不同，他的音色是平穩而安靜的。

「…發生了什麼我不知道的事嗎？」

啊，又來了，為什麼在這種地方也特別聰明呢？如果不是在這種情況，她會笑的，只是…只是她不覺得這是能夠說出口的事。

讓他知道自己的導師是這麼不可靠的一個人。

讓他知道照顧他的人是這麼不中用的的一個人。

讓他知道他一直以來堅持認為是完美無缺的人，其實是這麼污穢不堪的一個人。

而她在世人的口中，甚至不是，人。

她開不了口，所以她迴避了他的視線，逃避是無恥的，但如此一來，這個生性溫柔的孩子肯定會在這裡放下這個問題--出乎意料的，他扶在肩膀上的手往上移動，將她的臉轉向他… _ 她沒能迴避那樣直切的眼神。 _

「是您告訴我，有問題就必須向您提出詢問…我感覺現在就是弄清它的最佳時間。」

他難能一見的強硬令讓她啞口無言，她像不小心翻出水面的魚、張開了嘴卻什麼都沒說出來。

「是？」

像是聽不清她的聲音，Sans靠得更近了，不習慣被強迫的她反射性的猛力往後仰、成功的讓自己的後腦勺用極佳的氣勢在椅背上用力砸出結實的敲擊聲，除此之外，盤著頭髮的髮夾被狠狠的擦到頭皮上，現在她的後腦勺一口氣熱辣燙的痛了起來，抱著頸後、她顫抖著忍耐，試著不讓唔咽聲從嘴裡溜走。 _ 太羞恥了，怎麼會讓弟子看見自己這麼不中用的模樣-- _

「請將手放下來，您這樣我會沒辦法看到您的傷口！」

Sans將她的臉埋在他的肩膀上，小心的拆開她的髮夾、用極其溫柔的方式梳開她的頭髮…她可以感覺到他的吐息在她熱燙的撞擊點上帶來一絲清涼，但那反而使她的臉更加熱燙了起來。

「頭皮被擦破了，而且好像有點腫起來…請您不要用手摸。」

「沒、沒什麼，這只是一點小傷--」

「…如果是我受傷，您也會這麼說嗎？」

Frisk心虛的把臉低下了，Sans將髮夾放在桌上，快速的走了出去，但回來的速度實在太快了，Frisk還來不及收拾自己，就又被放回剛才的位置上。是為了讓她有東西可以靠著才會用這種姿勢的嗎？她深呼吸，告訴自己這並沒有什麼好奇怪的，他只是在幫她治療…

_ 咦？這是什麼？ _

帶著溫度的、奇妙的味道，不像是花，也不是木頭…這是什麼？感覺有點…香？靠在他身上的Frisk被氣味吸引、忽然靜了下來，Sans抓準了時間。

「…可能會有點痛，要請您稍微忍耐一下。」

她聽見水在瓶子中被搖動的東西，被壓在她原本嘶嘶作痛的傷口上的柔軟的布帶著一種微弱刺痛的清涼感，讓傷口的溫度一口氣下降了不少…她不得不對此感嘆一番，Sans真的是個溫柔的好孩子，她到底在哪裡做錯了呢？Frisk沮喪的吐了口氣。

「…對不起。」

Sans的聲音悶悶的在頭上傳來，在他說話的同時，抵在她額頭上的肩膀也傳來微弱的震動。

「咦？」

她想抬頭，但Sans的手指微妙的施加了力道，暗示她治療還沒有完成。

「…強迫您說您不想說的話，我並不是想讓您感到不快。」

間隔了一個緩慢的呼吸之後，Frisk只是輕輕的嗯了一聲，Sans換了另一塊布，藥水帶來的刺痛感變得更加微弱了。

「但是我不後悔這麼做。」

「咦？」

「…請您不要動。」

但Frisk想看著Sans說話、所以縮了縮脖子想往後退，Sans嘆了口氣，直接將手壓在她的頸後來避免她亂動，Frisk為之一愣。 _ Sans的手掌有這麼大嗎？ _ 每當她呼吸，他帶點涼意的手指就會在她的脖子輕輕的滑動，輕柔的觸感讓退潮的熱度又秘密地轉了回去。就在她感覺自己都快像煮沸的水壺一樣冒出煙的時候，Sans繼續說話了。

「我可以感覺得到您為此一直在困擾著，但是好幾天過去了…如果我不問，您可能永遠都不會說。」

再次，她啞口無言的看著被自己的影子籠罩、安放在膝上的手，這和她剛才看著的角度是一樣的，但不可思議的是，原本那麼沉重的壓力被減輕不少…這使她冷靜許多，原本僵化的思考再度運轉。

沒錯，他應該要有選擇的權力，當初他是在什麼都不知道的情況下應允成為她的學生，但他真實的想法是什麼呢？在知道了她的過去之後，他還會想要成為她的學生嗎？還是他會想要回去自己的族群之中？

_ 來吧，妳必須讓他知道，讓他蒙在鼓裡是不公平的 _ 。Frisk對自己這麼說，微微收緊了手指，如同她不知自己是這麼膽怯的人，她不知道她的聲音輕得連緊靠著的Sans都聽不清。

「可以請您再說一次嗎？」

Sans終於從她身上移開了，但Frisk還是保持著垂著頭的姿勢，讓被放下的頭髮像簾子一般擋住自己的臉，Sans又跪回去剛才的位置，試圖讓自己能看見Frisk的眼睛，但在他調整姿勢的時候，Frisk用微弱的聲音將問題從齒縫裡慢慢的擠了出來。

「…你會…後悔與我相遇…後悔成為我的學生嗎？」

Frisk沒有聽到回答，所以她微微抬起一點點角度、在頭髮的掩飾下，她看見Sans的下巴在震驚中鬆開了…他搖了搖頭。

「…請您告訴我，是什麼讓您對我有這樣的疑問？」

一個沉默的停頓，Frisk終於有足夠的理智去意識到自己到底說了什麼，以及這種說法會讓Sans有怎麼樣的想法，Frisk急忙抬頭否認可能會造成的誤會。

「不是、不是這樣，你做得很好，是我、是我自己--」

Sans再度收緊在她肩上的手，用更加堅定的眼神再問一次同樣的問題，當她沒有在第一時間回應時，Sans的聲音變得沉重了。

「跟那個怪物有關嗎？」

他在她肩上的接收到的微小抽動便足夠回答他的問題了，Sans的眼神變得銳利了起來。

「…我不會因為人類或是怪物對您的評價改變您在我心中的地位，永遠都不會。是您告訴我如何分辨善惡，是您教導我在做每一個決定之前都需要慎重思考，但我不用分辨，也不需要思考，您就是您…」

像是有極大的痛苦那般，他的眉頭深深的絞在一起。

「…但我要向您坦誠一件事。」

Sans低下了頭，露出愧疚的表情，但在Frisk問出口前、他就繼續往下說了，像是說得快了、就不會那麼沉重那般。

「…我曾經想要殺掉那些自稱想成為您的學生的那些人類。」

Frisk的眼睛睜大了，她沒有想過Sans會主動對她坦承這件事…因為Sans在這之前，表現得像是他不能忍受在她眼中的自己是不完美的。

「…無關對錯…我很清楚知道她差點殺掉您並不是她的錯，那甚至是您自己向她要求的，但我還是自私的將它強加在她的身上，我還遷怒到了其他無關的人身上…因為我不能理解她們為什麼會用那種理所當然的語氣向您說話，像是她們什麼都沒有做過那樣！我甚至不能忍受她們對您說話！」

Sans放開了她的肩膀，避開她的目光，手指緊緊抓住胸口。

「…我想了很久…是因為我是怪物嗎？您花了這麼久的時間、這麼多的心血來教導我，但我卻有這種念頭…所以最後，我才想通為什麼會這麼討厭她們了， _ 我嫉妒她們 _ 。」

Sans的聲音帶著毒，緊繃得像是要斷裂的弦一樣，尖銳而苛刻。

「…如果我是人類，說不定就能理解您的痛苦，也不會有這麼可怕的想法。」

他讓沉默凝重的壓在她的肩上，像是過去了永恆一般，Sans才終於用顫抖的聲音問她。

「…知道了這些之後，您會後悔收我當您的弟子嗎？」

低著頭，Sans沒能聽到她的回應，他抬頭，卻看見她只是用手指緊緊捂住了自己的嘴唇，表情一片空白。

_ 她對我失望了-- _ 當Sans來不及掩飾自己、急於從她身邊退開時，Frisk用力的搖頭，深深的抽氣時發出了哽咽的聲音。

「…不是這樣的，你是、你是好孩子，在犯、犯錯之前就…你不知道…」

她再度抽氣，朦朧模糊她的視線，但她努力的吸氣，努力的，把聲音集中起來。

「我，我做過很多事，壞的、很壞的事，我也犯過很多錯…我想，我可能、沒有資格，當你的老師--」

代替回答的，是Sans緊緊的將她抱在他的胸前。

「不，除了您，我誰都不要。」

即使是在這種情況下，Sans還是很小心的避開了她的後腦勺。

「…您聽見了嗎？」

他等了一陣子，Frisk在沉重的空氣之中只聽見在Sans的胸口有一陣低沉的嗡嗡聲，而Sans說話時，那裡傳來了沉穩而安靜的振動。

「…那是我的靈魂的聲音，如果您沒有救我，那麼我會死的。而您…明明可以完全不予理會、任我在您的森林成為滋養它的養份，但您沒有。」

Frisk沒有回應，所以Sans繼續往下說。

「…您還記得我不會用餐具的事嗎？您還記得我不喜歡被觸碰的事嗎？…那是因為我記得，我記得一點點在遇到您之前的事，那個時候，我不像其他人一樣被當成活著的東西對待，您給予我的全都是不一樣的東西，但是…您什麼也沒有問就接受了這件事。」

Sans的手輕柔的在她的背上尋找可以抓握的東西，但最後他像是在模仿他小時候在她身上感受到的溫暖那樣，只是緩慢的上下撫拍。

「…您大可不必照顧我，在我犯了那麼多錯、甚至是在傷害了您之後，就像是現在，在我說了那麼可怕的話之後，您還是在擔心自己是不是有資格當我的老師…我曾經試過告訴您這一些，但您還是不懂…我該怎麼正確告訴您我的感覺？」

Frisk感覺他往後退開了一些，看見他的手指移到了他的胸口的地方。

「這裡，好痛。」

藍色的魔力落了下來，往上一些，她會看見那是Sans的眼淚，靜靜的聚在他的下巴、滴了下來。

「…這裡，當您說我會不會後悔與您相遇、成為您的學生的時候…當您受傷的時候，當您哭著說您沒有資格當我的老師的時候，好痛，比火燒到我的時候還要痛--」

他的嘴角緊緊的拉緊，像是不這麼做會崩潰一樣，他喘了一口氣後，用更破碎的聲音繼續往下說。

「我不知道該怎麼辦，好痛，我不知道怎麼告訴您我的感覺，這是因為我是怪物嗎？所以我才會不懂這是什麼，所以我才會不懂是什麼讓您這麼難過，所以我才會不懂該怎麼讓您停止哭泣？因為我是怪物？」

Frisk輕輕的把手放到了他緊揪著衣襟的手指上面，她可以感覺到那裡傳來的震動，比什麼時候都還要來得響動。

「…不，你是個好孩子，你會因為我說的話而受傷，你會因為我難過而感到悲傷，你是個很溫柔的好孩子。」

Frisk說得很慢，看著Sans的眼燈，清晰而堅定的對他這麼說著，希望能減輕他對自身的不確定感，花了一點時間，Sans的另一隻手有點遲疑的，緩緩移到了Frisk的手指上面。

「…那您不也應該是嗎？您會因為我悲傷而感到難過…」

然後他將手移到她的臉上，輕輕的擦掉留在那裡的眼淚。

「您會因為沒能保護我而傷心…」

胸口上的手反握了Frisk放在那裡的手，他的眼燈慢慢的爬回Frisk的眼睛。

「…難道這不能同樣證明您足夠好嗎？」

Frisk的眼神輕輕的顫動，手裡按著他嗡嗡作響的肋骨，她的聲音卻似乎不比那還要大。

「…你是這麼想的嗎？」

眼眶裡再度朦朧的淚光後面，藏著微弱的光，像是陰雨後的那一絲微明，Sans知道希望就在那裡。

「…是的，就像您相信我是您的好孩子那樣。」

顫抖的呼吸，Frisk的眼淚盈出了眼眶，在她的臉上滑過一條晶瑩的線，但那是不一樣的，她在微笑。

「…謝謝你，但是，你有興趣，聽聽在我這個老太婆身上發生過的事嗎？」

她的聲音不再那麼顫抖著不確定感，平穩，卻帶著一種很深、很深的悲涼，就像一杯放冷的、味道變得苦澀、卻又帶著一絲甘甜的茶，Sans垂下了眼睛，有點不確定的搖晃。

「我不知道…」

Sans在Frisk錯愕的眼神中起身，拿起了桌上被遺忘已久的茶杯。

「…因為我未曾見過時間在您身上走過的證據。」

疑惑停頓了沉默，在那之後的是Frisk忍不住將臉埋在手裡、止不住的嘆息。

「天上的星星啊，那些書都已經不在了耶？！」

「但是我都看過了…原諒我，我沒有辦法將它們從腦海裡抹掉，因為技術上，我並沒有一個。」

當Frisk發出另一陣惱怒的呻吟時，Sans已經帶著微笑在去廚房的路上了，回來的時候、除了她最喜歡的茶之外，他手上還拿了一些點心，Frisk將頭髮撥到另一側，用無奈的笑容看著她的弟子。

「那麼…準備好要聽一些無趣的陳年舊事了嗎？」

「如果您願意，那麼您的聲音就是我耳邊的樂聲。」

「Sans！」

她的聲音無疑是嚴厲的，但她們的臉上都帶著笑意，不出Sans所料，在她的口中的過去聽起來已不再帶有那麼濃厚的酸澀…但那仍然不是什麼愉快的事，他的嘴角有些搖搖欲墜，Frisk輕拍他的手。

「不全然都是痛苦的事，我的導師，我的朋友，一些不想留下名字的魔法師們，他們在我最灰暗的那段時光增添了不同的色彩…如果可能，我希望能讓你看到那些。」

不論是好的，是壞的，那些都是成就她的基石，她仍然對自己感到迷茫，但有了Sans、Alvis和Elma等人的存在與信任，她知道自己的堅持並沒有錯。為此，她由衷希望自己能變得更好，不再重蹈覆徹…她下定了決心，向Sans提出請求。

「…我希望你能稱呼我的名字、停止對我使用敬語，我知道你在成為我的學生後就對稱呼這件事有所疑惑，但打從一開始就是我要你這麼做的，所以你不需要為此感到冒犯…我堅持。」

像是知道Sans要拒絕一樣、她在最後又添了這麼一句，讓他原本微張的嘴巴又默默的閤上，Sans知道自己永遠不會改變自己對她的尊重，但是，關於她的名字…在他的舌尖如同糖蜜，在說出口之前、他會回味再三，他學會的，第一個名字。

「好的，我會盡力…Frisk。」

他側著頭，順從的依向她朝他伸來的手，閉眼…

_ 將勝利的微笑藏在她的手中。 _

他以為自己的耐心會被消磨殆盡，在她猛烈的燃燒自己的內疚之前。但煎熬是值得的，他終於等到Frisk把過去交到他的手上，他知道，這是只有他才能到達的秘密之地，只有他，可憐的、哀傷的、令人憐惜的…只有他能觸碰的。

她的過去，她的名字，在這一刻，全都是， _ 他的 _ 。

她的香氣，他梳理她的長髮時的觸感， _ 他的 _ 。

她的溫度，他將她放在他的懷裡的柔軟， _ 他的 _ 。

她的柔嫩，他用手指親自確認過的敏感， _ 他的 _ 。

她的一切，現在跟過去，經由他的手，描繪到未來。

很快，他知道，不論她發生過多少事，不論她見過多少人，她都會是， _ 他的 _ 。

睜開眼睛，在向她返回微笑前，他在她的手心裡，偷偷留下一個帶著所有權的碰觸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很慢，非常慢，但必須…不知道您對此怎麼想。  
> 太多？太少？太快？太慢？  
> 這是您期待的嗎？  
> 如果您有空，我衷心期盼能聽到您的聲音，因為那是推動我前進的動力。
> 
> 感謝您的閱讀！祝您一切安好：) 保持健康！


	16. Omen

風從草藥園裡吹來時帶著令人舒緩的香氣，但待在窗前的Sans卻不復以往的平靜，看向鍊金室，已經足足過去三天了，但那扇門卻從未開啟過…如果三天前他對回答她的問題這件事不夠後悔，那麼就是現在。

Frisk當時正在桌上堆疊的信件數著Alvis和Elma的回信頻率來推斷他們是否陷入困境，Sans好奇的向她詢問、如果她這麼擔心他們的安危，難道沒有更直接的方法確認他們的情況嗎？

「…所有的東西都其來有自、絕不會無中生有，如果我們看不見，那麼就只是我們還沒學會怎麼去觀察。而魔法也是如此，它一定會有可以追蹤的軌跡，而我除了緊急狀態外、選擇只用信件跟他們聯絡的原因…」

Frisk回頭看向他時露出了為難的表情，而他會在她的聲音裡找到她躊躇的理由，而她會再度用輕拂阻止他將目光停在她的腰側…那曾經奪走她在他生命中、十年時光的傷口所曾經存在的地方。

「不，直到你不再那麼認為之前、我會一次又一次的堅持下去，那不是你的錯。你不會知道這種事，而當時的我太過驕傲、也太過輕視他們的搜索能力…總之，Elma這孩子我並不是那麼擔心，但Alvis跟年輕時的我很像…他還沒有完全找到自己的路，我擔心他超越他自己能力所及的範圍。」

Sans會在她的手裡傾斜他的頭顱，但他的目光卻不曾從她的臉上移開，當她的眼睛望向遠方、他會放任自己注視著她的柔軟，那裡寫滿他對她的無數崇拜，直到她眼瞳中的金色光芒鎖住他的那一刻、他的靈魂會顫動，直覺告訴他 _ 逃 _ ，但他辦不到。

「…Sans，我有件事要跟你確認，你必須老實回答我。」

他的預感是對的，這不會是他想讓她知道的話題…但他已經無路可逃。

「當初，你怎麼找到我的？」

他知道她說的是什麼…即便他忍耐，但她仍能從他臉上的僵硬知道他的腦海回到了Chara對她舉起權杖的那一刻，她用拇指在他骨質的臉上輕輕打圈以安撫他。

「我知道回想那個會令你難受，但這很重要…我希望你能理解。」

他的眉脊會深深的交織在一起，因為那確實使他難受，但在事過境遷的現在，他更不希望她看他的方式改變…只是，隱瞞與扭曲事實完全是兩回事，而他絕對不希望自己會失去她的信任。但他不知道自己是否足夠承受她的目光改變的那一刻，所以他會輕輕的將她的手移開，好讓自己能將目光從她臉上移開。

「我的本能…能使我追蹤到曾經留在您身上的 _ 標記 _ …我猜。」

從眼眶邊緣，他可以看見她的手指輕輕滑到他曾經咬過的地方，閉上眼眶，黑色的世界裡會有朦朧的魔力光塵描繪萬物的邊緣，在那裡，屬於他魔力的顏色在她的頸窩畫出齒痕的形狀，即便痕跡消失、他的味道仍會封在她的皮膚下…將她 _ 標記 _ 為自己的領土。

_ 他是怪物 _ ，他深知這一點，而他的內心深處隱隱約約的對他在她身上留下印記這件事感到驕傲，像野獸一樣…如此原始而獸性，他害怕她認清他的本質、甚至對他感到噁心，這就是他迴避她的眼光的原因。輕柔的衣物磨擦聲會使他張開眼眶、讓他及時捕捉他的導師背過身的瞬間是如何隱藏表情，如果他看一眼鏡子，Sans會知道自己的臉上寫滿了後悔與受傷。

「Sans，我接下來要進行一項很危險的工作，這會需要一段時間…不用擔心，我會在桌上留一些課題給你，如果有不懂的地方就做個記號、結束後我會幫你看。」

她在這之後轉身對他微笑，一如既往，但她放下了眼簾、遮去了眼中的光，正如她對他關上了鍊金室的門那樣，Sans感到彷彿世上所有的光都離他遠去。

第一天他敲門的時候，她只是輕描淡寫的說了一句還沒便再無聲響；第二天，他在門邊放了一張桌子並在上面放了食物和茶，但不論是稍晚的中午或晚上，它們都沒有被動過的跡象。

Sans知道自己已經學會什麼叫耐心，只是他不認為自己還能對此忍受更多。所以第三天他再度敲門，她只是用極輕的語氣回應他還遠不及完成，但那一聲幾不可察的嘆息就足以讓他的靈魂發冷…所以他拖來椅子和書本，如果Frisk不開門，他也不會再問，但他也不會離開。

第五天，看了一眼窗外，他會看見訊號，他放開窗子，手上抓住Alvis給他的回信…黑色的鳥影會在那瞬間消失。自從黑暗精靈在離開那個噁心的法師研究所之前偷偷塞給他通信的訊息後，Sans多了一個學習的管道，雖然更像是利益交換…他會在合理的範圍內向Alvis匯報Frisk的近況，以向他換取更多關於她認為還不適合教導給他的東西，例如 _ 戰鬥與毒物的應用方式 _ ，雖然不難理解她的想法，但在防範未然這方面，他需要更多。但如今，他不得不向黑暗精靈求助，他害怕自己會做錯什麼，但更害怕失去他的導師…

_ 失去Frisk _ ，這個念頭僅僅是出現在心頭便足以讓他感到痛苦，他會用無聲的嘆息將頭靠在手裡，即便黑暗中的光無法穿透門板、但他的靈魂還能感受到她的溫暖，還在那裡…但為什麼會這麼遠？為什麼要將他推開？難道真的如他想的那樣、對他的本質感到…他不想這麼想，無論如何都不該如此想。他振作起來、攤開Alvis給他的信訊，那裡只有一行字，內容簡潔、卻足夠讓他隱喻的心臟猛然驟停--

『 _ 她只有在做危險的事的時候會推開所有人。 _ 』

Sans的反應是即時的，在他從椅子上彈起並以慌亂的骨臂橫掃整個桌面時、他幾乎忘記要將訊息銷毀，當骨指再度拍在門板上時他不會注意到自己正在劇烈的顫抖，一旦確定沒有聽到任何回應、他什麼也沒想的就往門上踹--這比他想像的還要難，一次、兩次，在第三次、也是最沉重的衝擊下、閂鎖會隨著木板的碎片彈飛到另一側，他猛烈衝撞造成的氣旋讓蠟燭的幽光幾乎就要消失了。

_ 在哪裡？ _ 慌亂並不能使事情更好，他眨了眨眼眶、讓眼燈恢復正常的視覺範圍，為什麼他感覺不到她在哪裡？！他握住胸口，更努力的推動他的靈魂，直到他終於抓住那最微小的迴聲， _ 在那裡！ _ Frisk就坐在黑暗的角落，身上披著一件Sans從未看過的深色長袍、身形幾乎與昏暗合為一體，斜身依靠在烏木椅上，失去血色的臉龐是角落中唯一的焦點。

「 _ …您做了什麼…？ _ 」

如果說她沒因為他聲音中的恐懼而感到一絲慌張、那麼就是騙人的，但現在的她只能用虛弱的微笑回應他，她想告訴他她沒事，但是她還做不到。不需要等到他走近，她就能看見他臉上受傷的表情。

_ 啊，這個孩子知道發生了什麼事…但不是他想的那樣。 _

她努力的向他伸手，但她不應該看起來這麼虛弱，不應該如此顫抖，手指也不應該是這樣的蒼白，但最終他還是握住她的手了。

「…給…我…一點…時間…我…會…告訴…你…」

她的聲音幾乎在空氣裡消散，但他仍能感受到她的意圖，那裡有著擔心的底色與她慣常的溫暖，他找不到聲音回應，因為痛苦和哀傷在他的靈魂上是如此 _ 該死的痛 _ ，痛到足以令他失去思考能力，所以他只是依循自己的直覺去照顧她。他伸手將她抬起來，任由燭火在他匆忙的身後熄滅，上次他見到她這麼虛弱的樣子就在她十年長眠之前，如今他再也不是那麼幼小而無助，他知道該怎麼做。

一讓她安頓在臥室的床舖上，他會馬上折返鍊金室收集必要的東西、並前往就在隔壁的廚房，點火、讓爐子開始燒水，在咕嚕咕嚕冒泡的水聲中他茫然許久才聽見水燒開的聲音。吸氣，他穩定自己、在溫暖的花茶混入正確劑量的藥水，一方面緩神也避免過強的效果造成她的負擔。回到她的床邊，他沒有徵求她的意見便開始餵她喝茶，但至少他還記得要吹涼它，而她也只是默默的接受。

當金色的茶水被完全倒空之後，他將杯子放在桌上的力道遠超過他平常的舉止，他的表情複雜…擔心，受傷，哀傷及沮喪，當Frisk想開口的時候，他也只是別過頭。

「不是現在，您需要休息。」

他將她放回枕頭上的時候她拉住了他的袖子，那輕微的拉力幾乎無法引起他的注意力，但他還是停了下來，只是目光不曾停在她的臉上，他似乎沒有接受事實的勇氣，還沒。Frisk的手輕輕放到他還壓在枕頭上的手指上，他有最輕微的抽搐、像是想將手移開，但他沒有，臉上緊皺，他不懂自己現在到底該怎麼做。

「…如果您不希望我走，那麼，您為什麼要將標記移除？如果您希望有我，那麼又為什麼將自己置於這般境地也要這麼做？」

他的聲音是低啞而破碎的，甚至帶了一點哭腔，當他發現自己為什麼沒辦法如同以往那樣馬上就追蹤到她的原因的當下，他覺得自己被背叛了。她當初留下他的時候背過的身，鍊金室的門被鎖上後沒有回應的冰冷，對他的擔心詢問的回應是不耐的嘆息…她不是說了她不在意他是怪物嗎？她不是說過他可以待在他想要待的地方嗎？一旦知道自己在她身上留下標記，她便迫不及待的要清除它，這還不夠明顯嗎？

要解釋這些需要很多力氣，他自己也知道這一點，但是他就是沒有辦法阻止自己的沮喪，他也沒有辦法控制自己的嘴、讓自己像個孩子一樣向他的導師發脾氣。當他再也無法忍受自己的情緒與空氣的沉重，他會拉動自己的袖子，但她會將布料扣在手指上、盡可能的阻止他完全抽走，最終她成功使他把臉轉過來看她，跟她猜想的一樣，眼淚早就佈滿在光滑的顴骨上、染滿他獨特的魔法顏色。

僅僅是一眼，他知道沒有辦法阻止自己再次在她面前像個孩子一樣洩氣，看著她嘴角柔軟又微小的虛弱微笑，眼中溫暖的光不會騙人，她從來都沒有想過要傷害他，她一直都抱持著她心中的那把尺在工作，但他不能接受這個，太痛了。他沒有辦法一直保持耐心，他沒有辦法一直等待時機成熟，他想要更多，而不是她隨時都有可能因為某種他不能理解的理由離開他。

當他起身、她會以為他即將離開，但相反，他爬上床與她平行、並將她抱進他的胸口，手臂緊緊扣在她身上…她會在他的顫抖中停止動作並開始反思自己做了什麼。

在他還小的時候，他們偶爾會同床共枕，之後他長到跟她齊高的時候也發生過幾次，但感覺不像這樣，那更像安慰而不是像現在這樣，Sans抱著她的方式有種某她不熟悉的東西在…比起以前的焦慮，現在更像是害怕失去。

他長大了，如今的他可以輕易的抱著她走動、輕易的將她抱在懷裡並用身體包裏住她，他長得太快了，心靈跟不上他成長的速度，而他偶爾像個孩子、偶爾卻又像久經世故那般的成熟，會讓她自己也抓不準該怎麼拿捏和他之間的距離。他對她的依戀在很久之前就一直有所徵兆，她以為她沒有忽視，但那份心情似乎比她想像得還要沉重許多， _ 他看見的還不夠多，妳不能讓這份錯誤的愛繼續成長 _ 。她一直都是這麼想的，但她卻一路走偏，真要為他好，是不是該放手讓Alvis或Elma帶他？如果他不願意，她也還有其他人選可以將他帶走，但她沒有放開他，只因為他一直懇求讓他待在她的身邊嗎？還是有更多的理由？

他的手臂收得更緊一些、讓她那件深色長袍厚實的布料在皮膚上紮得更緊了一點，這提醒了她自己正在做什麼，也提醒了她自己必須盡到的責任，所以她閉上眼睛，使自己盡快恢復體力以應付即將到來的工作。但她沒有意識到真正使她平靜下來的，是Sans胸口傳來的靈魂搏動，她也沒有意識到，她以最快的速度拋棄面對自己內心的聲音。當她日後再次想起同一個話題時，她會恍然大悟的想起也許在Sans固執的抱著她入眠的那一夜，她已經觸碰到自己幾乎從未開啟的、也最陌生的感情層面。

當她再次張開眼睛，Sans還在那裡，將她放在懷裡抱得死死的，這讓她想起當初向他坦白離自己變成 _ 律 _ 的日子不遠的那段時日。那說不定是Sans最坦率的時候，整日哭喪著臉、片刻不離的跟著她的腳步，明明不想學習但卻又會努力把一切記下來，那使Frisk感到難過，像在是強迫他一夜長大。她的手指會在他還殘留著淚色的眼眶下滑動，他的眼窩裡隨著喚醒、暗淡的光慢慢匯聚，像是沙漏那般堆積、直到接近她平常會看到的那種亮度與形狀。

「早安…Sans，感覺還好嗎？」

「…沒有什麼比我張眼就能看見您還要更好的了。」

他瞇著眼窩，輕輕拖動她的手指來到他的牙齒前面…他 _ 蹭 _ 。使Frisk瞪大了眼睛、傻愣在那裡，這太明顯了，不是安慰的擁抱或是他還小的時候那種甜蜜的小親小吻，這絕對是愛意的表達，而他從未這麼做過。他甜蜜而滿足的微笑會一直維持到他發現這不是夢，隨著嘴角的下滑、藍色的光會覆蓋整個頭骨、讓她的手指從他的手裡掉下來。

「…我、呃，這、不是---」

他從床上跳了起來，然後發現自己的位置，躺在她的床上還壓著她的袍子，手還支在她的上面…Frisk笑了，笑瞇了眼睛，笑彎了腰，直到他開始發出嗄嗄聲她才慢慢平靜下來，用手指抹去眼角的笑淚，然後長長的吁了一口氣。

「你真可愛，在慌張的時候。」

當她下了這個評語的時候，Sans的骨指會在顴骨上刮出可怕的聲音，但那仍不能掩蓋他臉上的藍光。她仁慈的放過他，起身指指門外…這會讓他們盡快收拾起所有的情緒，畢竟事情還攤在那裡，她有很多需要解釋的事情。

不負她的期待，當她清理完自己、帶著一身清爽的氣息走進廚房，她會看到一切都如同往常那樣備好在桌上，她喜歡的茶在杯子裡冒煙，早餐的湯和切好的麵包及清洗過的水果會在盤子裡，當她入座，他會在桌上放下額外的炒鷄蛋和牛奶。

「…我真的覺得我們不該在廚房的餐桌上完成所有的事，這對你精心準備的早餐是一種可怕的糟蹋。」

她的嘆息會讓在茶杯上裊裊升起的蒸氣翻滾，Sans有點不滿的哼氣。

「我並不在意…因為一直以來都是這樣的，如果您能停止殺死自己的話會更好。」

_ 哎呀，今天妳的學徒有點苛刻不是嗎？ _ 她想。但嚴格說起來，自己在這件事上處理的絕對不能算是好的，妳確實欠他…她會為了接下來可能引發的怒意而皺鼻子，放下杯子，他也會同時放下叉子，正式開始。

「首先，我要向你道歉…從你昨晚的態度來看，我相信你已經知道了，因為標記已經被清除，對嗎？」

她可以看見Sans的眼燈微微下滑，但沒有太多反應…他仍在等待她繼續說完。

「不能否認，我應該在跟你商量之後才這麼做，但是…我不想。」

Sans抬起眼燈的時候，眉頭同時也皺了起來，然而他在下一秒理解她的意思。

「…您不希望我自願成為實驗品，對嗎？」

當她苦笑，他會知道自己答對了，這是一加一等於二的問題，如果以清除標記來說、直接拿身為源頭的他當目標會更加實際，但她肯定是考慮到他先前在法師研究所中的反應才對他絕口不提，只是動機就是最首要的問題， _ 為什麼要清除標記 _ ？

「你知道，怪物和其他物種一直都無法和平相處，怪物會因為某種原因、在每個周期被喚醒獵捕行為，當你告訴我你們的本能會將魔力標記在傷痕底下，我便想到了這件事…怪物的體內可能有某種東西，使你們無法違抗狩獵本能，這種例子在生物界中並不少見，即便宿主本身是更加複雜的架構也是一樣的。」

Frisk的手指在桌面上微微敲動幾次，拿起放在旁邊的筆、唰唰的在紙上寫下幾行字，Sans可以認出幾行熟悉的組合，所以他推斷那些都是書的名字，他的導師正在回想曾經看過的記載與研究筆記。

「至少我看過的這一些裡都記載著不一樣的名字，怪物原本是被稱作魔法生物的存在，在一些流傳已久的故事和古老的歌謠裡尤其明顯，它們在同一個時期之後紛紛變動了對怪物們的代名詞。」

「故事與歌謠？那些只是創作不是嗎？」

「不，不是那樣的，創作通常不會無中生有、大都與歷史和生活息息相關，更多時候、它們常被為一種隱誨的比喻被創造，這令我懷疑這種現象是一種造物，因為在此之前並未有相關記載，所有的攻擊記錄都在名稱被替換後…而在你無法第一時間追蹤到我的那一刻，我的假設就被證實了，這種現象如果能被我的方法清除，那麼這種影響就是 _ 造物 _ 。」

Sans的手指緊緊握住了自己膝上的布料，是什麼樣的原故、必須讓一整個種族陷入這樣的境地？

「這種現象並不是齊頭並進的，而是狩獵行為導致後續的發展，經過一定程度的研究，我們甚至可以追查當初的來源…但這需要大量的人力和時間去比對，記錄所有發生過的地區、時間的先後以及擴展的方式。」

她將筆放下，筆桿會在筆架上輕輕晃動、閃爍反光。

「原本，這應該是魔導學會的工作，但現在它已經失去應有的功能、成為爭奪權力的工具…」

「這就是您沒有馬上拒絕協助建立魔法學院的原因？」

「…是的，因為我擔心你的出現會帶來什麼樣的風波。」

Sans低下了眉頭，因為如今的他才是真正異常的 _ 那一個 _ ，在普世觀點來看怪物應是不受控、極具侵略性的物種，但他卻在魔女的身側成為學徒，這可能會導致兩種猜測，一是魔女有能力將怪物控制在手下做為己用；二是魔女成了怪物們的爪牙，教導怪物怎麼更加強大、更有力的種族。而無論是哪一個、結果都一樣糟，他和他的導師將淪為眾矢之的，更遑論她本人在外的名聲是如此惡名昭著。

「但是到目前為止，她們…什麼都沒做？」

Frisk知道他在談論的是Chara，當初他們帶著那一干人等闖進來絕對出乎她的意料之外，但他們到目前為止完全沒有動作，至少在他眼中看來是如此，Frisk搖頭。

「會在第一時間跟隨她的腳步的，都是真正對魔法復興感到狂熱的傻瓜，至少在目前我不會把他們當成潛在的危機，但我不能保證之後可能會發生什麼事…所以，選擇權在你，如果有了更多的人力與物力，我們可能得以完成對怪物造成影響的研究，但相應的風險也不算小，而你並不能直接在其中獲得既有利益…這就是我一開始沒有對你言明的原因。」

Frisk收攏了手指，將選擇權移交到Sans的手上，他愣了一會，說話有些結巴。

「但、但是您的研究已經成功了不是嗎？」

Frisk搖頭，苦笑。

「遠不及成功，那時的你在我阻止你之前並沒有注射太多的液體在我體內，但它仍然成功在我的體內循環，而我使用的方法過於劇烈，正常來說這是不會成功的，只因實驗對象是我、所以才得以完成…一般的人，不，應該說一般來說，不會有任何一個能夠挺得過去。」

當桌面因憤怒的拍擊而轟然作響的那一刻，她知道他終究會生氣的。

「 **_您是在明知這一點的情況下還這麼做了嗎？！_ ** 」

在Sans忽然爆發之後，筆架上的筆桿滑下桌面、在地上摔成兩截的聲音在屋內迴響，Frisk的表情仍然沉著…她知道他是在擔心她、以至他失了平常的穩重，但她的聲音低沉了許多。

「…我知道我辦得到，因為曾經發生過更多。」

她的手指交織在身前，眉頭微蹙、眼色深沉，晦暗的音調背後有許多她不想再提起的事，那也是她當初為何要刻意穿上那件黑袍的原因，那是她仿造她的導師所製作的法袍，那是一種標誌，讓她清楚自己正在做什麼，以及背後的意義…而她不想將這樣的體驗帶給她的學生，他不是 _ 物品 _ 。

「…如果我不希望您露面，那麼您仍然會持續這項研究嗎？」

面對他的詢問，她用無聲的點頭給他一個肯定的答案。也許研究會拉得更長，長得不切實際，但她的時間很多，並不急於一時半刻。

「即便您本身在這其中也沒有任何利益可言？」

她微笑著否認了這一點，起身走到他的身側、將他還未發現自己仍緊握著瓷片的手輕輕撬開。

「我仍然有幾個怪物朋友，他們一直為此所苦，而你也是，雖然你已經突破了限制，但終有一天，你會為了你所重視的伴侶而痛苦…更重要的是，沒有任何一個無辜的生命應當遭受這樣的噩運，這便是魔法師的法則… _ 不違本心，為眾謀福 _ 。」

世間沒有完美的法律、也沒有絕對的對錯，但所有有情眾生都會有的天生道德便是本心，身為魔法的擁有者有比任何人都還要多的權能，那麼相對而來的、肩上的責任便會更加的沉重，她的導師當時是如此諄諄教誨著她。

魔法師自古以來便是如此一代傳承一代，在魔導學會的系統未正式運作之前，所有的魔法師都是這樣一對一的傳授畢生所學，甚至會用導師的名字來作為自己名號的前綴字，這充份的表現出了導師與學生之間的緊密程度…Frisk永遠不會忘記，當她的導師發現自己被學生背叛時的表情是如此的絕望。

「你能理解我說的嗎？我們的行事準則絕不能為一己之私，即便再如何渴望都是一樣的。」

她攤開他的手，他潔白無瑕的骨節中平添了許多深淺不一的刮痕， _ 會痛嗎 _ ？而他只是伸展手掌、讓那些碎片像砂子一樣落到桌上，發出細碎的聲響。

「…這也是您當初…不想成為 _ 律 _ 的原因嗎？」

他迴避了自殺這個字，但他仍然能在她的眼中看見哀傷。

「…是的，律是一種法則，立身於自然界之外、是一種蠻橫的…無可名狀之物，祂會對提出交換條件的任何一個人做出回應，但不會考慮動機及後果…律不應該存在。」

「那會是什麼樣的形態？用什麼方式交易？祂會永遠處在不可恢復的狀態？」

Frisk搖頭，輕輕拂過他的肩膀、走向另一端的桌面拿起Sans昨夜沒有用完的那瓶藥水，抽出一條乾淨的布，Sans知道她的意思，用冰涼的清水沖洗手掌、讓Frisk為他包紮。

「不要追尋根源，你只要記得，律永遠不該存在這個世界上。」

她說完的那一刻，用固定的繩結結束他的療程，聲音深沉，是不容他再對其提起疑問的音色，如同此刻掠過她眼中的黑影一樣，晦澀不明。默默的，他們各自收拾著殘局，也各自收拾自己內心破碎交織的想法，他們需要一些時間去沉澱，也需要一些時間去思考。閉上眼眶，他會聽到靈魂的另一端吟唱著哀傷的旋律，終有一天她會告訴他更多，但不是現在。

「是的，我瞭解了…那麼您對魔法學院的具體看法是什麼呢？」

Frisk轉身看向Sans，有些不可置信。

「我希望成為您的研究助手，因為只有這樣，我才能保證您不會再有拿自己去試刀的自殺舉動。」

她哼了一聲，輕輕的彈了一下他的額頭。

「傻瓜。」

當她轉身走向另一側，她不會看見他的臉上又有晨間那時的微笑…因為她不知道，如果這樣就能永遠待在她的身邊， _ 那麼他會當一輩子的傻瓜 _ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最終我們又跨過了一個新的年份，隨著每一個嶄新的未來的到來，我們也會有更多挑戰。  
> 新年快樂！  
> 再度感謝@BSW 成為BETA閱讀，但我仍然像個男人那樣的死(大笑)
> 
> 希望各位一切都好：)  
> Happy new year/明けましておめでとうございます/새해 복 많이 받으세요/Feliz año nuevo/с Новым Годом/feliĉan Novjaron


End file.
